


Chasing Shadows

by ArabFlower



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, G!P Alex Danvers, Homophobia (implied and mentioned, Sexual Situations, Some depictions of violence, Swearing, Trans Character, Trans! Alex Danvers, mentions of prejudice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-01-13 18:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 57,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabFlower/pseuds/ArabFlower
Summary: AU. Prompt- A child (Kara) goes missing and it’s up to their Guardian Angel (Lena) and the proverbial ‘Monster’ under their bed (Alex) to find them. In their search for their missing charge, buried truths are unearthed…pulling the forbidden pair closer





	1. Chapter 1: Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction. I only hold the copyrights to my imagination.  
Authors Note (A/N): This work is set in an Alternate Universe (one where there are no Aliens and which is quite similar to the one created by the works of Cassandra Claire’s ‘Mortal Instruments’) and Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)
> 
> A/N 2 : I hereby interrupt your normal reading with an important message….Happy Almost Halloween and AgentCorp Fictober Everyone! In the spirit of the season, I have decided to try my hand at a different style of writing. I am borrowing (and slightly altering) some terminology from ‘The Mortal Instruments’ Universe (as well as the Shadow Hunters TV Series) to add my own spin on the prompt chosen. 
> 
> Glossary: Please Read these terms before proceeding to the story.
> 
> 1\. Nephilim- Humanoid, Angel type creatures assigned to protect the mortal world. Origins trace back to the early couplings of Humans and Angels (Half Human Half Angel Hybrid)  
2\. Idris- The heavenly realm of the Nephlim situate in a different realm to the Mortal World  
3\. Alicante- The Capital City of Idris  
4\. Rao- The Angel that founded the Nephilim line  
5\. Down Worlder- Being that does not possess ‘pure’ angel lineage i.e. their angel blood is tainted by some demonic force alternatively a Nephilim that has been banished from Idris for their wrongdoings.  
Down worlders:-  
6\. Seelies- Fae/ hybrid Fairy-woodland Elf type creatures, humanoid in type that dwell in mythical woods and enchanted forests. They are the preservers of nature, stunningly beautiful , cunning creatures that are unable to tell lies so they deal in misdirection, half truths and riddles (Half Elf and Half Angel Hybrid)  
7\. Vampires- Night dwellers, blood drinkers that are destroyed by sunlight (undead humans infected by demonic entity)  
8\. Werewolves- Shapeshifters, skin dwellers. Humans that have the ability to morph into giant wolf like beasts because of a curse put on them by the demon, Anadu.  
9\. The Accords- An agreement between the Nephilim and Down Worlders to keep the peace and protect humans from evil that dwells in Edem. Further extends to these being keeping the magical realm a secret from Humans.  
10\. Edem- A demonic Wasteland on a different realm to the mortal world where the vilest, and most powerful Demons live  
11\. The Clave- The High Council of Nephilim made up of elderly Nephilim and some active duty guardians. Headquarters is located in Alicante

_*Just before Dusk, Just outside an ordinary Brownstone- Downtown New York*_

_*Lena’s POV*_

Standing on the pavement just outside the commonplace home, dressed in a floor length, flowing virginal white grecian style gown, the compulsory attire for her ascending, newly appointed Guardian Angel, Lena Luthor did not bother as the vibrant city bustled and passed her by without acknowledgement. Knowing that her magic cloaked her presence from the mundane lives of humans, the Nephilim stared adoringly at the family safely nestled within the large Brownstone. She watched on as the El’s, Zor-ain (“Zor” for short) and his stunning wife Alura carried their newly born baby girl to her crib, cooing and fussing over the pinkish infant as she babbled and gurgled happily.

It was customary in Idris that once a Nephilim has ascended, they were assigned a human to protect, a human that the Clave had taken an interest in because of their capacity for good. Some newly ascended were given adults to watch over and they grumbled about the distance they had to keep from their charge or the short time they had with them.

The ones assigned to toddlers and growing children fared slightly better, boasting of how they could speak to their charge and show them great feats of magic. Their lessons and protection leaving a lasting impression on the little ones while any ‘super-natural’ displays made in the course of their appointment will be swept aside as being a part of a ‘child’s imagination’. It was very rare that a newly appointed guardian be assigned to watch over an infant. Such tasks were usually reserved for much older, more experienced Nephilim whose angelic prowess made them able to fight off the forces of evil hungry to corrupt such innocent souls and thereby best suited to protect against and guide their charges through the harsh reality the Mortal World was known for.

Lena’s ascension had just ended and before she could go off and celebrate with her closest friends she was pulled aside by her father, Lionel, who had spoken of the mission given to her by the Clave. Such a thing was unprecedented but because of the raven haired beauty’s impeccable scores during her training and unblemished family pedigree, the elders of the Clave decided that she would be the right person for this mission. That, or Lena strongly suspected her Step Mother Lillian of being the grand architect of such an operation

_‘setting me up for failure…typical mother, always trying to show that I’m inadequate…that I will never live up to our family’s name.’_

In a situation like this, where the human being watched over was so new to life, the Accords state that the human indulgence of ‘Free Will’ could not be compromised. Thus, to ensure that there was no undue influence by the Nephilim, forcing and moulding a newborn child towards a path of righteousness when it’s possible that destiny could have decreed otherwise, each guardian angel assigned to a newborn human was to be accompanied by their counterpart… a down-worlder ordered by their respected clan to take up the role of guardian.

Realistically, Lena knew that not all down-worlders were evil. Realistically she knew that it was possible these beings known as ‘down-worlders’ were hard working, kind hearted, sophisticated, educated and honourable…not the monsters the Nephilim would turn their noses up at. Lena had never encountered a down-worlder before, she didn’t know of their ways and so she feared what she didn’t know.

_‘Maybe that’s why mother orchestrated this whole scheme? Not because I’m capable but because she wants to get rid of me…even if ordered by the Clave, associating with Down- Worlders has a stigma attached to it…but I can’t let this affect my job…I’m assigned to protect that sweet, innocent child and so I shall, even if I have to perform my duties with some devilish creature dogging my steps…a devilish creature who should be here by now! Where are they? They’re over forty five minutes late!’_

Huffing angrily as she stared down at her intricate pocket watch, Lena snapped the gilded contraption shut and concealed it (and it’s chain) in the hidden pocket tucked discreetly in to the flowing folds of her robe just as the roar of a motorbike filled the (now night time) air. It seemed as though Lena was the only one aware of the newcomer as the humans scurrying about in this city that never slept, paid no attention to the steel grayish black Ducati nor its leather clad rider.

_‘finally…at least they’re humanoid. If I had to spend this entire assignment with a goblin or ogre then I would have quit! Oh what are you saying Lena? Goblins and Ogres aren’t real…besides the down worlder has to be humanoid, it gives them a fair shot at influencing the child.’_

Deciding to display her superior status, Lena schooled her features, straightened her shoulders and put on the haughty air as she watched her new companion disembark from their steel ‘monster’. Green eyes looked on appreciatively as the rider, stood beside their bike. Strong muscular shoulders stretched the jet black leather jacket slightly. Turning away from the angel, the rider’s helmet was soon removed denying Lena the opportunity to gaze upon her associate’s face as they shook out short, russet brown locks shaved and clipped into a stylish hairdo.

_‘maybe they paired me with a vampire? That’s why they had to wait until sunset to arrive…or maybe it’s some kind of werewolf, I’ve heard that they’re never punctual…’_

Looking back, Lena would have happily taken on any one of those other creatures to be her associate had she known of whom she had been paired with. It took every ounce of training she possessed not to portal her way back to Alicante in protest once the identity of her companion had been revealed to her

_‘Her? They want me to work with…her? What’s mother playing at? A disgraced angel? No way! No…I was open to working with other creatures…help solidify and strengthen inter-species magical co-operation to further the interests and aims of the Accords, but I will not work with her! Oh Rao she’s coming over, quick…act normal…’_

Turning away quickly, pretending as though she wasn’t glaring daggers at her companion moments before, Lena kept her gaze firmly fixed on the home before her and the family that resided there but her mind slowly became pre-occupied with thoughts of her companion.

_‘she chopped off her hair…those long flowing dark chocolate locks I loved are gone! And she dyed it…Why? Why would she do that? Was it out of defiance? Or as a way to fit in down here? Either way…Eliza won’t be too happy when she hears of this…okay she’s coming up behind me…be professional, she’s no longer your best friend from childhood, that person you played with, that you trained with is gone…she’s not your equal any more…oh Rao she still smells so good…damnit! Focus Lena! You have a job to do!’_

Keeping any familiarity out of her voice, Lena kept her gaze fixed ahead and pretended to not be affected by her companion’s presence

Lena: “You’re late…”

From the corner of her eye, the Nephilim could see the roguish grin as it stretched across her companions’ angelic features

_‘Rao! She’s still so beautiful...maybe you should turn and face her, after all you haven’t seen her since she was banished…’_

Her companion chuckled deeply, the sound having its familiar effect of making Lena swoon slightly, but the angel quickly composed herself and huffed

Lena: “Punctuality is no longer important to you I see…”

And it was then, that Lena finally turned around and glared at the once familiar face from her past. Alexandra Danvers, or as she preferred ‘Alex’, was always a vision to behold. Her presence commanding and her sense of loyalty and protectiveness always made Lena feel safe and secure. Sure, in the last decade since Alex’s banishment (to this date, Lena was unsure why her former friend was cast out. She believed that a member of such a prominent family like the Danvers would have been granted some form of immunity) Lena hadn’t felt anything close to resembling the solid, protective aura of her former friend but that was a part of her past that Lena had (believed she) left behind.

Alex: “I was busy…caught between a werewolf and a vampire…”

Lena scrutinized her companion, taking stock of the tattoos…inky black runes tattooed onto a slightly tanned skin, the raised pale ridges of burnt skin etched into the beautifully elegant script of curses and spells poking out just above her collar and the end of her sleeves, her apparently bee stung lips and unkempt hair.

_‘Maybe she was trying to protect someone? I shouldn’t judge…’_

Lena: “What were they fighting about?”

Again Alex chuckled and in that moment the sound grated on Lena’s nerves. She was familiar with the sound and tone of her old friend’s amusement…having witnessed it being used on many others, Lena wouldn’t have imagined it would one day be directed at her. Alex was laughing at her…she could guess it was because of her half hearted attempts of civility or because of her lack of experience outside of Idris, but Lena Luthor was a smart, capable and formidable guardian angel and she was not about to be mocked.

Before she could open her mouth and chide her companion for their unprofessionalism, Alex’s smooth commanding voice cut her off.

Alex: “Not fighting…things were more _amorous_ then that…although Caroline was a bit annoyed that I wasn’t paying as much attention to her, who knew vampires could be so needy?”

_‘wait…what? It was a social thing? All Down-Worlders just hang out with one another?’_

Lena: “What?”

Misinterpreting her companion’s puzzled expression, Alex continued

Alex: “I know right! Hayley really, does this thing that drives me wild…you know what they say about dogs and _boners_? so possessive and incredibly hot…I can’t be blamed for getting side tracked…”

_‘huh? What is she talking about?’_

Lena was about to open her mouth, and voice the question, when Alex’s self satisfied, lecherous grin gave her all the answers she needed.

_‘Sex…she’s talking about sex! Alex has lost all virtue! Mating with down-worlders! With vampires and werewolves! I know Alex has always been a bit different…I mean I know all about her cock although I’ve never seen it.’_

Lena couldn’t help herself and automatically gazed down at her former friend’s crotch, noticing the slight bulge in their dark wash skinny jeans before emerald green eyes slowly traveled up, raking over what was clearly a toned muscular stomach covered by a blood red long sleeved Henley shirt.

Having spent such little time in the real world, the newly appointed guardian didn’t recognize the early stages of romantic yearning and so she lashed out knowing full well that the happily slumbering child just behind the glass could not hear her angry screeches

Lena: “Ugh! I can’t believe they paired me with you? What is this? Some rehabilitation program for disgraced angels? Is the Clave hoping my good nature rubs off on you? That I somehow bring you back into the fold? Rao! This is soo unfair…my first assignment and I’m stuck with you! I worked soo hard for this and I wanted to make a good impression…show the Clave that I can co-operate with other beings…that I can co-operate with Down-Worlders! But instead of a charismatic Djinn or a sophisticated Seelie, I’m assigned the one and only Nephlim in the past decade that was banished from Alicante!’

Lena glared at Alex, taking in the dark hue of deep seated offence as it shadowed rich olive-hazel orbs and the red head’s (now) pulled taut, slightly trembling frame. A stance that Lena knew all too well…this was Alex holding back her anger, restraining herself from beating down her opponent and some part of Lena was well aware that if it weren’t for their shared history, she’d be on the receiving end of the red head’s wrath

_‘she’s offended…good…maybe if she acts out I can request another partner..’_

But Alex didn’t throw a punch, much to Lena’s surprise. Instead a low icy cold snarl caught the Nephilim off guard

Alex: “They didn’t assign anything…The Clave had decided to pair you with some ghoul from Brooklyn but your Mother personally requested that I be assigned to your case…”

Scoffing loudly, Lena retorted

Lena: “Mother requested? Oh that’s rich…so I was right, she’s behind this whole thing, pair me up with a disgraced angel and ruin my reputation…She just wants to see me fail!”

Lena was fully expecting one of Alex’s usual ‘tough love speeches’ telling her to quit whining and grow-up, so she was caught off guard when the Down-Worlder’s voice had taken a more gentle tone

Alex: “She’s…she’s just looking out for you….after all this is your first time out in the Mortal world, the humans maybe too caught up in their own mundane lives to notice a virginal Nephilim such as yourself but the Down World? They see you and they want to hunt you down…use you to exact their revenge….hold you accountable for your family’s crimes…”

Lashing out at what she believed to be an attack on her and her family, Lena growled

Lena: “Crimes? What Crimes? My family is one of the most respected families in Idris!”

Sighing softly, Alex then tried a different approach, defensive but not as confrontational

Alex: “Exactly…the Luthors are a prominent family, full of high profile members of the Clave and some of those members were instrumental in passing laws and decrees…even judgments…that have negatively impacted and affected the Down-World….my world…your mother knows this and so do you…what did you think? It would all be sunshine and Rainbows down here? That whomever you were paired with would put aside their prejudices and hatred for the Nephilim and happily work with you? Why would they? You haven’t let go of your prejudices so you’re either really naïve or stupidly proud enough to believe that they’ve let go of theirs. As much as I despise Lillian, she’s just trying to keep you safe…”

Again, Lena scoffed at what she believed to be the ludicrous beliefs of a social climbing outcast desperate to re-earn her place in society

Lena: “Oh please! If my mother was so concerned about me, she would have picked a better companion…J’onn Jonnz is the alpha for the Manhattan Werewolf pack and father has a cordial relationship with him or he could have asked Querl Dox? The Vampire of Queens?…but no…she didn’t call on them so I don’t believe for a second that she’s trying to protect me because if she was, she wouldn’t have paired me with someone as vile and irresponsible as you…”

Knowing that she had struck a nerve, Lena decided to twist the knife further. Ignoring the hot ball of regret pooling in her stomach, Lena spewed her vitriol in the hopes that Alex would give up and abandon her post

Lena: “I’ve heard of the things you get up to now…drunken bacchanals and hedonistic orgies…it’s bad enough that your wings were singed black but to associate with down worlders? Mating with Seelies, vampires and wolves without regard and respect for your heritage? What has happened to you? I remember a Nephlim who wanted nothing more than to protect the innocent…to earn the respect of the High Council of Alicante, who wanted to live and die serving the people and ideology of our home, of Idris and earn the honour of being buried in Rao’s court…”

Young Kara had then stirred in her crib, situated just behind the glass of the window the two beings were currently close to. The tiny blond rubbed pudgy fists at cerulean blue orbs, opened her mouth and let out a bellowing wail, summoning her parents to her side to fuss over and tend to her while her supernatural guardians fought just beyond the realm of their sight.

The pair turned away from each other and gazed on at the crying infant. A stiff, tense silence fell over them as the pair watched as the new parents did everything imaginable to quell the bawling infant’s tears and soothe her back to slumber. It was after a long stretch of silence, that Alex spoke, her voice slightly gravelly with emotion

Alex: “A child’s dreams…life has since opened my eyes, I no longer dream Lena Luthor…now I see the world for what it is, you mother does as well that’s why I’m here…not because of your failures but because of my successes. It’s because I’m the best at what I do…”

The newly ascended angel stared blankly at her former companion

_‘you’ve hurt her…what’s wrong with you Lena? Alex was your best friend, she never harmed you in any way…she hasn’t wronged you, so why are you acting like this? She protected you in Alicante, held you as you cried and complained about Lillian’s harsh treatment so why are you being so cruel…’_

But before Lena could find it in herself to apologise, Alex’s voice pulled her from her thoughts

Alex: “….besides It won’t be for long…sure I’ll stick around for a couple of years, I’ll be scary shadow at the end of her bed or the faceless monster that hides in her closet… but eventually she’ll outgrow me…you’re the one that’s stuck with her for life…always watching over and protecting her, from Down-Worlders and mortals alike… I’ll just be around to scare her a handful of times while she’s asleep…”

_‘she’s giving you an out…she knows you’re uncomfortable around her. When did that happen? You used to love being around Alex, hugging her close…are you really that shallow Lena? To dismiss an old friend for a crime you have no idea about?’_

But it was too late to change her behavior, this far into their meeting. Showing compassion now would be akin to expressing weakness and until Lena could figure out exactly what was going on, she wasn’t about to jeopardize her hard earned reputation because of old feelings being rekindled. So, scoffing slightly in an attempt at bravado, Lena then turned back to her former friend and said

Lena: “So we’re stuck with one another…fine, I can live with that…we’ve worked well together in the past, I don’t see why now should be any different. All we can do really is make the best of an _unpleasant_ situation…we have to do what’s best for Kara after all…And I will let nothing interfere with my sworn duty to protect her. So no more getting _side tracked_…we’re on a mission and I would appreciate it if you keep things professional…”

Again, Alex chuckled at Lena’s words and behavior…clearly amused by the nephilim’s attempt at being in charge.

Alex: “Oh please….you need to relax Lee, unclench a little, give that stick up your ass some room to breathe… you’re not in Idris anymore and this is **_your_** mission…no one’s going to tell you how to run things or what to do. As long as you state in you reports that Kara is healthy and growing happily no one cares what you get up to…”

The down worlder’s eyes light up slightly, the excited green hue over powering the hazel brown as their voice took on an eager, nostalgic tinge. 

Alex: “Come on Lee! We used to talk about this, ever since we were kids all we could think about was freedom. The freedom to leave Alicante and it’s rigidity behind….just us, exploring the Mortal World together, meeting and interacting with exciting creatures…this is the dream!”

_‘She’s right, sure you have to go back home to Alicante every night and really there is no one to supervise you on this mission so you do have some freedom…maybe you can use it to learn more about the Down-World? Better idea…you can use this opportunity to find out why Alex was banished from Idris…the Gods have returned your friend to you Lena, don’t spurn this opportunity…’_

Just as Lena decided to be the bigger person and work civilly with her former friend, just as she decided to make the attempt to build bridges and lessen the chasm between them, Alex it seemed was hell bent on annoying Lena, showing the nephilim just how different she was from the child Lena grew up with in Alicante. Young Kara was roused from her sleep due to hunger and finally her parents had realized this piece of information. So while Zor rushed about clearing away soiled diapers and putting away toys as instructed by his wife, Alura lowered her blouse slightly, exposing perky full breasts to the guardians just outside their home

Alex: “Damn…”

_‘Is she leering at our charge’s mother? What the hell!’_

Alex: “I’m definitely visiting her dreams later…mmh…’

Lena heard Alex let out a low whistle in appreciation of the sight and for some reason a harsh sting of possessive envy stirred within Lena

_‘no…Alex is mine…my friend, my companion! I should be her main focus, not some tart who undresses in front of an uncovered windows! Wait…what am I saying? This is Alura’s home…I’m the desperate voyeur…and besides our focus…my focus should be Kara’_

And with that thought, Lena channeled her emotions to land an angry swot to Alex’s shoulder, her palm hitting cool soft leather which curbed the heat of her envy

Lena: “while we’re on this assignment that sweet child is your only concern….so unfortunately all your free time ought to be spent with me”

The red head turned to face her and Lena could have sworn that Alex’s gaze changed to one of deep yearning desire but as quick as it appeared, the soft tender look vanished as Alex’s features morphed into an impishly seductive smirk, her voice dripping with suggestion

Alex: “mmmh, not a bad idea…we need something to _rekindle_ our relationship…maybe a few rounds in the sack might get you to relax…”

Again, Lena swotted at Alex before angrily muttering about the pervert she was paired with as the duo watched the new family settle into slumber once more. Since their appointed roles officially began in three days time, Lena decided to call it a night. She needed her strength after all, they haven’t started their respective jobs so Lena was eager to rest up fully before the mission but she couldn’t bring herself to leave the chubby cherub slumbering happily in the painted oak crib.

The moon had reached its zenith, the glowing orb full and luminescent in the night sky. Lena was soo caught up in admiring young Kara’s wisps of a golden halo that she didn’t realize Alex was no longer by her side. Turning abruptly, and then frantically searching for a few moments, the deep roar of a motorbike coming to life filled her ears and ended her frantic movements. Pulling herself away from the window and angrily stomping towards the revving bike, not caring that the ends of her robes was being sullied by the crap littered about the New York City sidewalk, Lena grabbed Alex’s arm and prevented the down-worlder from departing. She was about to start yelling at her former friend for being so irresponsible but Alex simply fixed her with a cheeky grin and quipped

Alex: “Jeez, not so rough….If you wanted to ride me Luthor all you had to do was ask”

Lena rolled her eyes and huffed

Lena: “Gross…please at least try to stay professional…”

The redhead then playfully saluted the Nephilim in response and knowing that she was being mocked, Lena grit out angrily

Lena: “Thank you…now, how do I contact you? Séance? Say your name three times in a mirror? Sacrifice some innocent creature in a horrific ritual?’

Sure the sarcasm was a bit much, but Lena was desperate. Desperate to make a good impression…desperate to do a good job while unknowingly desperately trying to maintain some semblance of a normal working relationship despite the pair’s shared history and tumultuous past

Again, all Alex did was smile. The redhead smiled that annoyingly knowing, smug smile that officially pissed Lena off. The down-worder then grabbed hold of Lena’s left hand and placed a gentle kiss to the inside of her left wrist before muttering in a foreign tongue.

Seconds later, Lena felt a sharp sting of pain coupled with a burning heat. It was as though some unseen hand was elegantly branding her skin. A glowing red script formed along the creamy band of her wrist, elegantly carving small and bold geometric shapes for all to see

[1]

Lena: “It’s quite beautiful...But how? How do I-”

Her former friend, stepped back and politely instructed

  
Alex: “It’s simple really…just touch the mark and say my name…I’ll be there…”

And with that the red head revved her bike once more, startling the young Luthor away before tearing down the busy street and out of sight.

[1] Image- “Alex Danvers”- Written in Kryptonian Script= Kryptonian https://lingojam.com/KryptonianAlphabet


	2. Chapter 2: Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note (A/N): This work is set in an Alternate Universe (one where there are no Aliens and which is quite similar to the one created by the works of Cassandra Claire’s ‘Mortal Instruments’) and Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character). I am borrowing (and slightly altering) some terminology from ‘The Mortal Instruments’ Universe (as well as the Shadow Hunters TV Series) to add my own spin on the prompt chosen.
> 
> A/N 2: please read glossary from previous chapter for definitions/ terminology. 
> 
> Update to Glossary: Please note the following additional/ updated terminology  
1\. Warlock- (Male/Female) magical beings that are humanoid in appearance but bear a mark, unique to them (such as their eyes, skin, tongue, limbs and/or additional features) that are not humanoid. This is as a result of their parentage as warlocks a sired through the unions of mortals and demons. They are down-worlders.  
2\. Nephilim- Humanoid, Angel type creatures assigned to protect the mortal world. Origins trace back to the early couplings of Humans and Angels (Half Human Half Angel Hybrid). Nephilim have wings, angelic in nature and appearance but these are concealed. The nephilim can only call upon them in great moments of distress, in fierce battle or it will be forced out of them during the trial to banish a nephilim from Idris where the glowing bright wings would be singed as punishment, otherwise it’s as though they’re not present. Many nephilim go a lifetime without seeing and/or using their wings.  
3\. Idris- The heavenly realm of the Nephlim situate in a different realm to the Mortal World. I imagine Idris, and it’s capital city Alicante…to resemble the realm of Asgard from the Thor movies by Marvel Studios.  
4\. Seelies- Fae/ hybrid Fairy-woodland Elf type creatures, humanoid in type that dwell in mythical woods and enchanted forests. They are the preservers of nature, stunningly beautiful, cunning creatures that are unable to tell lies so they deal in misdirection, half truths and riddles. The Seelies are distinguishable from other down-worlders by their stunning appearances and their naturally occurring vine like tattoos (each one unique to the Seelie that bears them) that mark their skin. (Half Elf and Half Angel Hybrid)  
5\. Seelie Realm- a ‘parallel dimension’ of sorts where the Seelie’s reside, away from Idris and the Mortal world. Access to the Seelie realm only comes via an invitation (which, more often than not, is open ended) from the Seelie Queen. I imagine the realm to resemble the valleys of Imladris (i.e. Rivendell) from The Lord of the Rings.  
6\. Nuremgard- Prison in Idris for Down-Worlders

_*Flash Forward 3 and a half years*_

_* Morning, Outside one of the best Kindergartens in New York* _

_*Lena’s POV*_

The lyrical twittering and chirping of birds somehow elevated the deep blue of the clear sky. The sun smiling down on the Mortal World, Lena had now called home for the past three years. Sure things were difficult at first, she missed the luxury of Alicante and the constant presence of her friends (all of whom had either opted for more training or were posted to positions within the angelic city) but Lena was desperate to prove her worth and was nothing if not adaptable and accommodating. Besides, it wasn’t as though she was left entirely alone in this bustling city that never slept…she had an old friend to keep her company. Alex had proved to be a remarkable ally these past couple of years, showing the guardian angel how to navigate completely human concepts like taking the subway, hailing a cab and finding the best wifi connection.

Modes of travel in Idris vastly differed from the Mortal realm and since the Nephilim no longer had use of their wings, the High Angels of the Clave were constantly developing ways to travel some methods consisted of beings instantly ‘portal-ing’ from one place to another but a recently developed way to _‘disapparate’_ or disappear from one place and thereafter _‘apparate’_ or appear in another became was greatly used amongst the newer generations to send themselves and messages from one place to the other. While the elders preferred the ‘Old Ways’ of portals and fire messages, Lena and her younger generation of Nephilim enjoyed the hassle free, convenience of the modern methods.

. Being a member of one of the oldest and most respected families in Idris, Lena was accustomed to a certain level of luxury, so to say the subway was a complete culture shock was an understatement. Alex had taken great pleasure (and amusement) in Lena’s distress during her first exploration into the rail carriageways vermin invested underground.

_Alex: ‘You can’t use your magic here Lena. We have to blend in…, these humans won’t suspect a thing if they believe that you are one of them. So I suggest you enjoy what they have to offer and that means taking the subway, enjoying the best slice in the City and having a Pot dealer on speed dial…’_

At first Lena was puzzled as to why Alex had someone from which (Lena at that point believed) the red head bought kitchen utensils and crockery from. The ravenette was further confused by the Down-Worlder’s talks of _weed, hash _or _grass_ because during her few trips to Alex’s apartment (some luxury condo in Manhattan) it was clear that her former friend had no skill in gardening whatsoever. It was only when a very earthy, completely intoxicated fellow…a human with a ‘grunge-like’ appearance dropped of a parcel for Alex while Lena was staying over (the down-worlder graciously offered to house the newly minted guardian until she found permanent accommodation) did the angel figure it out.

_‘Drugs, sex and alcohol…the rumours are true. Alex really is a completely different person now…’_

After staying with Alex for about a month, learning about the Mortal World and these unfamiliar concepts that were to become a part of her daily life and meeting a few of Alex’s human friends and associates, Lena was disappointed when Lex dropped by and handed the angel the keys to her penthouse apartment on fifth avenue.

_‘It’s so big...empty…it doesn’t feel like home. I liked it with Alex, I don’t know why mother insisted I live here. Sure it’s more luxurious than Alex’s place but it doesn’t have everything…It doesn’t have Alex…’_

Sure she would miss living with and seeing Alex every day, but the revolving door of sexual partners Alex indulged in was something Lena was glad she no longer had to put up with. As Alex’s roommate, though she had free board and lodge, Lena had to put up with hangovers (both Alex’s and her companion’s), the vivid, noisy and lewd calls and passionate throes of the red head’s conquests (the young Luthor often spent hours avoiding the apartment just so she could spare herself the humiliation of once again walking in on the former angel mid coitus) and the awkward aftermath of the redhead’s dalliances (Alex had this nasty habit of rushing off to take up her post watching over Kara and as a result, Lena was always greeted by the latest skank or whore that Alex had bedded once she returned to the apartment).

As a virgin herself, Lena was curious about sex, and the Mortal world bombarded her with it at every turn but since she decided to remain chaste until her partner was chosen for her by her family (as is the way in Idris). Lena had developed a system (one she knows Alex still implements despite their no longer living together) where she’d make Alex’s latest floozy (be it a Seelie, Warlock, Werewolf, Vampire or Human) some pancakes (one of the many delightful things Alex had taught her), explain that her roommate was emotionally unavailable and then send the tart off on her way so that she could have her space back.

In the last three years, the former friends became closer, even more so since Lena had moved into her own place. The pair met up for coffee or the occasional lunch/dinner date. Lena was surprised to learn that the Luthor’s had interests and investments in the Mortal World so the young woman filled her free time shopping and exploring since there was no need for her to hold down a job. It broke her heart that Alex wasn’t afforded the same luxury. Having been disgraced and banished from Idris, by the heavenly laws Alex was effectively cut off from her inheritance, no matter how desperately Jeremiah Danvers wished to help his only child.

_*Flash Back- 3 and a half years Ago*_

_*Alicante*_

_It was the day before her ‘official first day on the job’ and Lena had just returned to the Luthor Mansion after spending the day shopping with Alex. The Down-Worlder had correctly stated that her flow-y Grecian style robes would be a miss on the mean streets of New York and so the pair ventured out to the haunts of the fashion moguls to find Lena a ‘new look’. They shopped, gossiped, flirted and generally had a good time. The angel had just placed her haul of high end couture on the large polished oak table in the foyer when she realized that she was not alone. _

_Eliza Danvers had aged since her child’s banishment, the older blonde had lost not only her progeny but her best friend as well. Lena was aware that her mother had everything to do with Alex’s situation and as a result the friendship between Eliza and Lillian was torn apart when it finally came to light that the older Luthor was instrumental in Alex’s banishment. Eliza had vowed to never again set foot in the Luthor Mansion and Lena could tell by the older woman’s scowl and reluctant posture that it was a vow she had desperately wished to keep. Clearly it was Jeremiah Danvers who dragged his wife over, his roguishly handsome features and muscular build had diminished slightly due to age but he was no less capable of doing his job. Alex was the best of her parents…the perfect mix of Eliza and Jeremiah and now, after spending the day with the banished angel, Lena felt uneasy standing in the presence of her parents. _

_The young Luthor was about to open her mouth an apologise (for what she had no idea, but something in her gut told her that an apology needed to be made to the people that were, at one point in time, better parents and role models to Lena than her own) when Jeremiah fixed his earnest and hopeful gaze on the young woman and desperately asked._

_Jeremiah: “How…How is she?”_

_Lena simply stared back at him, unsure how to respond. After all, so far she had only spent a few days with Alex…it wasn’t enough time to gather enough information…the information the parents standing before her were desperate to hear._

_Slightly irritated by Lena’s silence, Eliza (who was looking everywhere else but at Lena) roughly asked _

_Eliza: “She still alive?”_

_Her husband then asked again_

_Jeremiah: “How is she? Is she eating well? Is she healthy? Rao Lena! Please say something!”_

_The concern and desperation in the man’s eyes told Lena that this was a father anxious to hold his child…a man desperate to piece his family back together. Eliza was never the overly maternal sort but her cold aloofness gave Lena the impression that the older blonde had written her child off long ago._

_‘does she still care about Alex? Should I tell them about her appearance? Her lifestyle? Surely they’d want to know…but…but if there’s a chance that they could reconcile…if I tell them the truth I could further strain and damage their already fragile relationship…’_

_Lena: “She’s fine…healthy and alive…she’s doing well for herself in the Mortal World. Alex was always a fighter…a go-getter…a survivor…she’s doing fine, don’t worry…”_

_Eliza then spoke up, the only time she directly looked at Lena during her visit_

_Eliza: “Are the rumors true?”_

_‘Lie..Alex taught you how…lie to them Lena…dispel the rumors, you’re the only one who can…’_

_Lena: “No…from what I’ve seen thus far, I don’t believe they are…Alex is still the same kind hearted being she was…she just…I don’t know, had to adapt to survive down there…Once I officially start my mission, I can’t frequently return to Alicante so she’s offered her guest bedroom to me until I can find my own place…she’s still Alex…our Alex…Once I settle in you can stop by for a visit…see her…”_

_But the moment Lena said that, Eliza huffed spun on her heel and stormed out, as though she was revolted by the thought of being in close proximity to her own flesh and blood. Jeremiah sighed sadly at his wife’s behavior and placed a kind, grateful hand on Lena’s shoulder as he spoke to the young woman he thought of as another daughter_

_Jeremiah: “Thank you Lena…that is really kind of you, but I don’t think we should. I’m sorry…for the way Eliza…”_

_The man trailed off for a second and the pair looked on at the departing older blonde._

_Jeremiah: “But she’s right…Alex disgraced our name…our family…to this day I have no idea what my child had done to deserve this…neither of us do. I wanted to fight the decree…but Eliza doesn’t…she thinks our situation is precarious at best and so she’s written our child off…”_

_Lena stared at the man in shock_

_Lena: “Y-you don’t know why Alex was banished?”_

_The man shook his head ‘no’ and dejectedly replied_

_Jeremiah: “No…it was kept from us, we were locked out of her trial to prevent us from ‘using our family name and prestige to influence the Clave’s decision’…It was only later on that we discovered that the trial was limited to Brother Zachariah, Elder Charity and your parents.”_

_Lena gasped in shock before a sudden fury over came her_

_Lena: “That’s unfair! When my uncle Leonard broke the accords, mother and father threw the entire might of the Luthor name behind him and got him acquitted…I’ll talk to Lex, he and Alex were always close…maybe we can re-open…”_

_Jeremiah shook his head sadly_

_Jeremiah: “No…I’m grateful for your offer…but…. no. What’s done is done…and the law is the law…”_

_Lena huffed indignantly_

_Lena: “Well clearly my parents don’t care about the Law, they bent the rules for my uncle…”_

_Jeremiah: “Your uncle Lenny was a Luthor, Alex isn’t…”_

_A beat passed between them until Lena’s choked back tears broke the silence _

_Lena: “I knew my parents were involved, I just always thought that they tried to help Alex… like they did my uncle… but they failed, that’s why Mrs Danvers was angry with mum…because she didn’t try hard enough, but now…now it looks like…”_

_Jeremiah: “Your parents were the ones that had Alex banished in the first place…”_

_It was then that a tear trickled down her cheek at the harsh stinging betrayal dealt by her family. _

_ ‘They did this…my parents tore apart a family, broke our respective friendships with the members of the Danvers family…but why?’_

_Just as Lena was about to ask that very question, Jeremiah had spoken up_

_Jeremiah: “Lena…you’re a wonderful young lady, so different from your family. Alex thought the world of you and you’ve become somewhat of a daughter to me. Right now…I can’t do anything to bring my family together...I am helpless in ways that you aren’t. My role in Idris keeps me chained to Alicante and my wife refuses to speak or hear our child’s name…but you…you have access. Please…look out for Alex…look out for her the way I should have done. Please Lena, I don’t need to know everything but I’ll rest easy knowing that you’re there for Alex…”_

_And with that the grieving man placed a gentle, fatherly kiss on the young woman’s forehead, blessing her for the task he had given her before departing and leaving behind a resolute Lena. _

_‘I will uncover the truth…I will right my family’s wrong…’_

_*End Flash Back*_

Although Lena was determined to bring the truth to light, it seemed as though Alex had long become content with her isolated living in the shadows. Lena had promised to look out for Alex and so she did, making sure the former angel didn’t drink excessively, tending to her wound from various brawls and scrapes and even cooking the occasional meal to ensure the red head had some proper nutrition. It was the least Lena could do until she found any leads to a way to clear her best friend’s name and wipe out the scourge of her family’s betrayal.

But Lena’s crusade for justice was evenly met by Alex’s crusade to keep the young Luthor safe. The red head resumed her responsibility to teach and look out for Lena, over and above their shared duty of minding young Kara Zor-El. So while Alex introduced Lena to the wonders of pop culture, technology and fashion the pair kept a sharp eye on their young charge, watching the adorable blonde grow from a chubby curious baby to an adorable and highly intelligent toddler. Sure there was an incident where a wraith had taken a liking to the girl and had begun haunting the dark space of the child’s cupboard, but Alex managed to scare it away.

Lena had kept her distance and her services were seldom called upon since Alura and Zor were doing an impeccable job raising and protecting the young blonde. So Lena decided to encourage and engage the girl in other ways, using her magic to prompt the child’s creativity and as a result Kara had become something of an artist. The raven haired angel had boasted about the achievement during once of their weekly coffee date and after she prattled on about art schools and sponsorships Alex had clearly gotten bored and very rudely (and to the brunette’s increasing annoyance) cut Lena off by openly flirting with their waitress. The young Luthor had later mistaken her jealousy for anger when she discovered that Alex had bedded the woman immediately after their little meet up.

It became a pattern…almost routine. Alex and Lena would get along, Lena would uncover some new fascinating thing about the Mortal World that she narrowly became obsessed with (this month its soap operas which in Alex’s opinion is way better than Lena’s sudden and fleeting obsession with crochet) Alex would at first indulge the angel’s curiosity but then would very quickly become annoyed with Lena’s latest obsession, they would proceed to fight, Alex would say or do something (or someone) to piss Lena off, Alex would then feel bad and try to make it up to Lena and thereafter the pair would spend about a week in friendly and blissful banter enjoying their now uncomplicated relationship before the cycle would start all over.

Their present discord stemmed from Alex lewdly demonstrating the ludicrous plot points in Lena’s beloved soap operas by bedding a new bimbo every night and staging it so that Lena would catch them, not realizing that the guardian angel had finally managed to come to terms with her jealous rage. It was only when Alex employed a sure fire way to piss Lena off did the angel fly off the handle. Interestingly enough, Lena was currently standing at a safe distance from Alex’s preferred way of goading Lena into a conflict, her annoying red haired friend (and presently unknown to the young angel, the object of her desire) stood beside her as the pair watched the woman in question, Alura Zor-El hug her daughter tightly to her chest, unwilling to let the young girl go just yet.

The duo were currently in the phase where Lena’s annoyance at Alex reached its peak but the quibbling friends decided to put aside their differences and be there as a sign of support for Kara’s first day of Kindergarten. That’s how the pair found themselves, uncloaked by magic, standing in a sea of bawling parents reluctant to leave their munchkins, pretending that they too had a little one they were reluctant to leave behind. It was after a few more moments of watching Alura clutch young Kara tightly to her chest that Alex spoke

Alex: “It’s a good school, Alura’s just over reacting…”

Lena: “mmh…It’s ‘Alura’ now is it? Is that what you call her when you cast yourself in those disgustingly vivid erotic dreams you give her?”

The Jeans and leather jacket clad down-worlder smugly smirked behind her dark aviators (which Lena knew was more to conceal a hangover than for protection against the sun’s rays)

A sudden jealously overcame the guardian angel, a possessiveness she didn’t understand coursed through her

Lena: “did you visit her dreams last night?”

Alex annoyingly chuckled at Lena’s tone and question before quipping

Alex: “I had to…The poor dear needed help falling off to sleep…”

Lena: “And so you decided to what? Offer up your _big_ reward to her? Did you _give_ _it _to her Alex?”

Alex: “Ooh…now’s who’s being crass.... No, I didn’t _give_ it to her Lena, she was anxious about Kara’s first day and so I simply _rewarded_ her with a way to release her own tension…”

Lena: “You’re disgusting! Does it not bother you that she’s married? That her child is the one you’re looking out for?”

Alex: “Nope”

The down-worlder ‘popped’ out the ‘p’ as she said it, showing Lena that she couldn’t give a damn about such risqué topics.

Lena: “Well you better hope she doesn’t recognize you…the last thing Kara needs is for you to seduce her mother away into some torrid affair…”

Alex suddenly stiffened at Lena’s words

Alex: “I know you think I’m some drunken, debauched, sex obsessed fool with a cavalier attitude but I take that little girl’s welfare very seriously. I didn’t see you complaining about my _morally questionable _tactics when I seduced that succubus away from Zor…”

Lena: “That’s different…Zor was being misled…”

Alex scoffed loudly

Alex: “The man’s a scientist whose most recent paper about string theory was extremely derivative…He hasn’t done any new or independent research in years, frankly he should have known that succubus was only seducing him to get access to the materials in his lab…”

Lena: “he’s a good man…a good father and Alura’s hardly around anymore, her promotion and Pearson Litt keeps her tied up in Court…”

Alex huffed angrily at Lena’s jibe to Alura’s ability to keep her home in order

Alex: “Frankly you should be thanking me…I’m single handedly saving that marriage…”

Lena turned and quizzically stared at her companion before indignantly protesting

Lena: “How? What? In what way are you ‘saving’ that marriage?”

Alex shrugged nonchalantly and calmly responded

Alex: “Well the way I see it, if Alura wasn’t so guilty about the way she responds to me in her dreams, she would have taken Kara and left Zor years ago…”

Lena swotted Alex angrily

Lena: “You manipulative, vile…incorrigible…”

Alex then turned to face Lena and attempted to cut off what was surely a tirade she’d almost memorized (given how often Lena said it to her)

Alex: “yeah yeah yeah…I’m wicked and horrible for meddling in their lives, but you do it too…That sudden break in Alura’s case? Zor’s epiphany about Proton decay? I know that you were responsible for those…”

Lena: “That’s different...I’m helping them professionally…so that they can better provide for Kara, you’re interfering with their marriage…”

Alex then turned Lena slightly, motioning for the guardian angel to really look at the parents surrounding them

Alex: “Lee…look around you, there’s no such thing as a perfect marriage…everyone has _something_ going on…some problem, something that they’re hiding from their partner…Most of these couples are falling apart and that’s without my meddling. Their kids watch them fight, argue and hurt each other almost every day…if what I do…if forcing myself into Alura’s dreams keeps her and Zor from being at each other’s throats then leave me be…Kara deserves to have parents that worry about her…she should be their main concern, not the opinions of others and nothing should distract them from keeping her safe and happy, them staying married helps with that.”

It took a while for the young Luthor to realize that the red haired down-worlder had deep rooted abandonment issues. Alex had concealed it well, but occasionally her insecurities would bubble up allowing Lena a quick glimpse of the scared, lost soul that was isolated from her home.

_‘she doesn’t want Kara to be hurt the same way she was…Alex’s family was torn apart, Kara doesn’t deserve that…don’t be too hard on Alex, Lena…she’s just looking out for Kara in her own way…’_

Lena: “Fine…I won’t say anything further. You can continue this imagined tryst with Alura but it better not leave the dream realm and spill into the real world…”

Alex just nodded along as the pair absently waved at the now smiling Kara at the top of the school’s steps, pretending as though they were waving at one of the other children beside the young blonde which could easily and plausibly be their child.

It was only after Kara turned to go into the School’s entrance that Alex asked a question, a question that Lena was sure was conceived just to piss Lena off

Alex: “So, Alura’s off limits…but…what about her twin sister?”  
Lena smacked Alex’s shoulder hard in response

Lena: “Don’t you dare! Astra’s going to a very difficult time right now!”

Alex: “Exactly! Non’s a slimy bastard so Astra could use a little cheering up…maybe a good tumble in the sheets with a gorgeous stranger who knows how to use their God given equipment might just help her out…”

Lena: “No…”

The red head pouted adorably and begged

Alex: “Please…it’ll help Kara…”

Lena: “How would you fucking her aunt help Kara?”

_‘Yes, please tell me how Alex…I want to hear what kind of Bullshit excuse you come up with this time…’_

Alex: “Well…Astra’s been miserable lately and…it’ll be good for Kara to see her aunt happy, I could be the one to make that happen, haven’t had one dissatisfied partner yet if you catch my drift…”

The red head then winked and grinned impishly at the brunette

_‘This is getting ridiculous! you slept with Kara’s pediatrician because you wanted her to be, and I quote, ‘less sexually frustrated when Kara goes for her appointment’ then you went on and slept with Kara’s baby sitter because you felt she’d focus more on Kara and not on sex if she got fucked well enough…you better not have any plans to sleep with any of her teachers…’_

Lena huffed angrily and turned to glare at the red head, the icy warning clear in her tone

Lena: “This better be the last time! No more sleeping with Kara’s doctors, baby sitters or family members…no more sleeping with anyone that could be directly traced back to Kara! Our job is to oversee Kara’s development without actually _being seen _and your little ‘sex-capades’ will get us caught one day!”

Alex just nodded along in faux agreement to what Lena had just said before asking

Alex: “So…is that a yes or no on the aunt?”

Lena just sighed and waved her hand in acquiesce

Lena: “Do whatever…besides, I know you’re just trying to get into Astra’s pants because you can’t have Alura…”

And then the strangest thing happened, Alex mumbled a soft response, her tone and words so soft, so full of dejection and regret that Lena strained to hear and understand her

Alex: “Alura’s not the one I want…”

Once Lena had figured out exactly what Alex had said, something clicked into place, the answer to the question long plaguing Lena had suddenly become quite obvious

_‘Oh Lena! It’s been so obvious! Alex got thrown out of Idris for being in love…and judging by those bimbos she likes bedding her feelings were of a homosexual nature…wait, is it homosexual? I mean, Alex looks female but I know for a fact that hidden beneath her jeans is a very male appendage…I’ve seen all 7 inches of it many times when I walked in on her…ehm…trysts…so I know it’s there…’_

The brunette was so completely lost in her thoughts as she watched the many parents depart that she didn’t register the hot longing hazel eyed gaze that was set upon her. Lena didn’t understand her feelings, it was buried deep…so deep within her that she registered them as friendship and friendly companionship…she didn’t know how her heart and body yearned for the redhead beside her, she didn’t understand it and so she labeled it as friendship and filed it away but little did she know how easily reciprocated those feelings were…how entwined her past, present and future was with the down-worlder beside her. Lena was on a crusade to restore her friend’s virtue and standing in the eyes of the Clave, but in doing so she’d unknowingly compromise her own position in order to achieve her goal.


	3. Chapter 3: Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note (A/N): This work is set in an Alternate Universe (one where there are no Aliens and which is quite similar to the one created by the works of Cassandra Claire’s ‘Mortal Instruments’) and Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character). I am borrowing (and slightly altering) some terminology from ‘The Mortal Instruments’ Universe (as well as the Shadow Hunters TV Series) to add my own spin on the prompt chosen.
> 
> A/N 2: A belated Happy Festive Season to all of you! I know this chapter took longer than expected, but I was drafted to work during the festive season and when I wasn’t busy spending my free time with family I was working on this chapter...It’s slightly longer so I hope that makes up for the delay...enjoy.
> 
> A/N 3: WARNING!!! This chapter contains scenes depicting acts of explicit sexual nature so reader discretion is advised. The scene is in bold and marked off with a warning so feel free to skip it if it makes you uncomfortable. So underage readers look away! I mean it.... Remember this Story is tagged G!P Alex Danvers...so if that’s not your thing, just skip those scenes. Also, Alex does have sexual relations with a woman that is not Lena…I know that this story is tagged with Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor as a romantic pairing but please…bear with me…. I know I went a bit overboard with those scenes but it’s for a reason… 
> 
> Further, please read glossary from previous chapter for definitions/ terminology. 
> 
> Update to Glossary: Please note the following additional/ updated terminology  
1\. Warlock- (Male/Female) magical beings that are humanoid in appearance but bear a mark, unique to them (such as their eyes, skin, tongue, limbs and/or additional features) that are not humanoid. This is as a result of their parentage as warlocks a sired through the unions of mortals and demons. They are down-worlders.  
2\. Nephilim- Humanoid, Angel type creatures assigned to protect the mortal world. Origins trace back to the early couplings of Humans and Angels (Half Human Half Angel Hybrid). Nephilim have wings, angelic in nature and appearance but these are concealed. The nephilim can only call upon them in great moments of distress, in fierce battle or it will be forced out of them during the trial to banish a nephilim from Idris where the glowing bright wings would be singed as punishment and the mark of ‘Traitor’ cut into their skin, otherwise it’s as though they’re not present. Many nephilim go a lifetime without seeing and/or using their wings.  
3\. Idris- The heavenly realm of the Nephlim situate in a different realm to the Mortal World. I imagine Idris, and it’s capital city Alicante…to resemble the realm of Asgard from the Thor movies by Marvel Studios.  
4\. Seelies- Fae/ hybrid Fairy-woodland Elf type creatures, humanoid in type that dwell in mythical woods and enchanted forests. They are the preservers of nature, stunningly beautiful, cunning creatures that are unable to tell lies so they deal in misdirection, half truths and riddles. The Seelies are distinguishable from other down-worlders by their stunning appearances and their naturally occurring vine like tattoos (each one unique to the Seelie that bears them) that mark their skin. (Half Elf and Half Angel Hybrid)  
5\. Seelie Realm- a ‘parallel dimension’ of sorts where the Seelie’s reside, away from Idris and the Mortal world. Access to the Seelie realm usually comes via an invitation (which, more often than not, is open ended) from the Seelie Queen. I imagine the realm to resemble the valleys of Imladris (i.e. Rivendell) from The Lord of the Rings.  
6\. Nuremgard- Prison in Idris for Down-Worlders

_*Flash Forward 1 Year*_

_*Night- Upscale Nightclub and well known Down- Worlder Brothel-Club Noctis- New York City Warehouse District*_

_*Lena’s POV*_

A heavy beat thumped and thrummed in her ear, the overall darkness of the club coupled with such a heavy base permeating it’s air was slightly disorienting. Still, it didn’t take into account the writhing, sweaty bodies of Seelies, Vampires, Werewolves, Warlocks and other magical creatures, some humanoid others not so, all completely intoxicated on what Lena believed to be some form of Magical/Mortal hybrid hallucinogen. The heady scent of sex and booze filled her nostrils, adding to the enthralling nature of her surroundings.

Dressed elegantly in some high end Chanel pants/blouse ensemble, Lena peered over many, her gaze searching for a familiar blend of auburn, an urgency in her movements as she scanned those around her. She could feel the hot, lustful gaze of many patrons land on her, assessing her…craving her, but she brushed it aside in an attempt to focus on her task

_‘Where the hell is Alex? She should be here…this is where the spell brought me…’_

The band of glyphs on her left wrist burned slightly, the heat assuring the young Luthor that the red head was close by. Many of the club’s patrons lewdly locked in various stages of undress, some even moments away from engaging in intercourse right there on the dance floor sent her suggestive looks and predatory smiles guised as what they believed to be encouraging glances. In a room full of experienced predators, sexual and otherwise, Lena was the proverbial innocent lamb that wandered into the lion’s den. From the corner of her eye, the brunette watched as a vampire approached her, hoping to ‘score’ or bed the young angel but then something caught the night crawler’s eye causing him to very suddenly lose interest. She received similar advances from various nymphs and Seelies as she made her way through the club, male and female alike…all of them would approach her, flirt openly with blatant disregard for her polite dismissals, each one of them insistent on _‘showing her a good time’ _and _‘giving her a night to remember’_ but the moment they glanced down and gazed upon the red glyphs practically burning into the skin of her left wrist, all their bravado and suggestive tones immediately became respectful and apologetic…they then apologized for disturbing her and became increasingly helpful in joining her with her search.

One Vampire, who introduced himself as Raphael and who was the owner of the establishment, left his perch from the bar and without a word to Lena, deliberately pushed aside any new admirers that attempted to lure the young angel into hedonism. The Hispanic vampire shielded Lena with his own body, baring his fangs at any and all that attempted to close in on the angel. Once he guided Lena through the sea of inebriated, lust hazed down-worlders and safely ensconced her in a secluded spot towards the back of the club, the dark haired blood drinker, turned to face Lena and spoke…his voice smoky with a slight rasp

Raphael: “You shouldn’t be here…”

Even though the man had helped her earlier, the protectiveness she had felt radiating from him as he guided her to sanctuary slowly faded as the slight darkness to his blood red irises gave the angel a slight pause

_‘shit…he’s a down-worlder…an unfamiliar down-worlder…Alex warned you all about ‘stranger danger’…now you’re in some hidden space in what’s clearly an orgy den with a strange man that probably wants to either kill you or rape you…come on Lena! You’re supposed to be smarter than this…maybe I can distract him? Show him my wrist? That seemed to deter most of them…’_

Lena: “I…I’m looking…”

The angel slowly pulled up the sleeve, baring the skin of her left wrist slightly and making sure that it was deliberately in the vampire’s line of sight. The pale immortal then smiled kindly at the young angel and in a soft, almost re-assuring voice spoke to the now terrified guardian.

Raphael: “I know…she’s here, but you shouldn’t be. You, Lena Luthor are either very brave or very foolish…coming here, into a well known and notorious hangout for Down-Worlders given your family reputation…surely if it weren’t for Alex’s name branded into your skin you’d have either been ripped to shreds or violated in some horribly painful way…”

_‘wait…brand? Alex BRANDED me!’_

The vampire then noticed the ire in emerald green irises and quickly tired to placate her

Raphael: “Don’t be angry with her…frankly that’s the only thing that kept you alive and safe long enough for me to intervene. Alex is…. _popular _in the down-world, she has friends in very high places and her skill-set makes her a very lethal opponent…that and her proficiency as a lover forces many to attempt to earn her favour.”

Lena simply stared at the vampire in trepidation, weighing his words and posture carefully while subtly attempting to search for an escape

Raphael: “Don’t worry Ms Luthor, I mean you no harm…Alex is a dear friend, I am one of the many down-worlders she has requisitioned to look out for you. If the witch Davina hadn’t used her magic to track you here and notify me of your presence, there are standing orders with the high warlocks of Brooklyn to use any and all means necessary to find and protect you…”

_‘He’s Alex’s friend…she asked him to look out for me…Raphael, and who knows how many others…Alex wants me to be safe…”_

At that point, Lena’s gaze stopped darting around in search of an exit and became fixed on the immortal before her. All she could do was breathlessly express her thanks

Lena: “Th-Thank you…all of you..”

Raphael waved her off and signaled one of the servers passing by to bring Lena a drink and once the scantily clad woman returned with a bottle of sparkling water, the vampire politely offered it up to Lena.

Raphael: “It’s no trouble Ms Luthor, Alex is…well…family. She’s done so much for me…for all of us…and we’ve done things for her…You are important to her and so you are important to us… not many Down-Worlders bear the family crest of the Brooklyn’s High Warlocks, Alec and Caterina Mikelson and apart from Alex, no other down-worlder has sought approval from the Warlocks to place a protection and tracking spell on a Nephilim. You know as well as I that such a thing is in violation of the Accords but we look out for our own and as long as you are important to our Alex…you are one of us Lena Luthor…”

Again, all a flustered Lena could do was breathlessly express her gratitude over and over, which the handsome vampire simply brushed aside.

Raphael: “Now..what seems to be the problem, surely Alex warned you about coming to places like this so I’m guessing you’re not here for a social visit?”

The Nephilim shook her head ‘no’ and slowly he throat began to constrict with worry, her body trembled slightly as tears pricked her eyes. Every sense of urgency rushed back to her as the reality of her situation pushed itself to the forefront of her mind causing her to blurt out a single name

Lena: “Kara…”

Raphael’s face immediately hardened in concern for the young girl.

_‘Alex probably told him all about Kara…she probably told all her friends about Kara like she did me…the more eyes watching Kara the better right?’_

Raphael: “What happened? Is she okay?”

Again Lena timidly shook her head ‘no’, choked back a harsh sob and almost wailed

Lena: “She’s..she’s GONE!”

Raphael growled angrily

Raphael: “Gone? What do you mean? Who was watching her? Alex’s shift doesn’t start until sunset? Were you attacked? Are you hurt?”

  
The vampire then quickly held Lena, checking the nephilim over for injuries or any sign of distress but frowned when he found none. A beat passed once he finished his examination, clearly he hoped Lena would use that pause to calm herself down, before he gestured to her to explain

Lena then took a small breath to compose herself before launching into the explanation

Lena: “I was…well…watching her during kindergarten…it was almost nap-time and Alex and I have an agreement that she’d watch Kara when I’m otherwise engaged so I can take a quick break..the hand-over is quick, routine…we don’t even see each other to check if it’s okay to leave anymore because…well…I…trust that Alex would be there the moment I disapparate. That’s how it works with us, I disapparate and then Alex apparates to Kara’s side…. So I left, I left thinking that Alex was there, but she wasn’t….”

Slowly, Lena started to become more hysterical…breath hitching, tears brimming…fighting back sobs as she tried to explain

Lena: “Usually I’d be gone for just a few minutes…half an hour latest but this time I took a bit longer, my brother dropped by to see me …and when I came back to resume my post…Kara was gone…someone kidnapped her from the premises…I’ve been searching all day! I even went to Idris to report it, that’s where I’m coming from…the Clave wouldn’t let me bring a group of Nephilim down here to help me search and I didn’t know what else to do…That’s why…I thought, Alex…Alex would know…Alex would be able to find her…”

The vampire then swore under his breath. He swore whoever took the innocent child Lena was supposed to be minding, he swore at the Clave for their haughty, arrogant indifference to the plights of others and he swore at the situation they currently found themselves in.

Raphael: “Fuck…Alex has been here since the afternoon, she had a meeting with the Seelie Queen and things went… _sideways_, she’s been here drinking and whoring around to get her mind off of it…She may be completely wasted but she should sober up for this…I’ll take you to her…”

Raphael then led Lena out of the secluded spot and slowly took her up the club’s grand staircase. After stopping to talk to a few patrons and servers to enquire after Alex’s whereabouts all while shielding Lena from prying eyes, Raphael was about to direct Lena to Alex’s location when a loud crash downstairs called for his attention. But not one to leave Lena stranded, Raphael turned to Lena and instructed as the noisy clatter, clangs and crashes of a brawl boomed from below

Raphael: “She’s in the private rooms towards the back…only open the third door on the left, the red one with a black crescent moon carved into it. Do not…I repeat…do not open any other door Lena…Some of my clients are horrid people and although everyone frequents those rooms for a ‘good time’ I have no idea who else could be there…go, find Alex…I have to deal with this…”

He vaguely gestured towards the fracas raging on downstairs and the unruly crowd that it drew in before pushing Lena in the direction she needed to head in. Many of the patrons upstairs rushed past her in an attempt to witness the drama unfold downstairs so she was not bothered as she made her way towards the private rooms. After a few minutes of scanning the doors, searching for a red one with a black crescent moon (it was the third door on the left, just as Raphael had said), Lena decided to forego social niceties and swiftly barged into the room.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*Rewind- POV Shift- Alex’s POV*_

_*Same Night- Upscale Nightclub and well known Down- Worlder Brothel-Club Noctis- New York City Warehouse District*_

Flashing lights, pulsing music…the heady scent of lust filling their air as the flowing alcohol and other intoxicants lowered inhibitions. Club Noctis was a famous ‘down-worlder’ club, known for their discretion, generous pours and a staff committed to fulfilling every desire its patrons could have. It was an escape…a fun, debauched space that one would turn to as an avenue to get away from the pressures and/or mediocrity of their daily life. It was the type of place where gyrating, intoxicated bodies would either entice you from their positions on various poled platforms or they would meet on the centralized dance floor and engage in a dirty tryst or a patron could transact with the staff, all down-worlders of various communities, to indulge and sate their baser desires.

Alex was comfortable here…at Club Noctis, there was no judgment, it was all about pleasure…and how to obtain it. She may have been a regular patron and yes, some of the staff would clamor to earn her favour, but tonight Alex found herself at the nightclub not through her original plan. After the day she had, all the former nephilim wanted was to kick back, enjoy a well seasoned burger and fries from the more subdued ‘Hunter’s Moon Pub’ and wash her meal down with a few pints of the house special Zaccharian Ale before taking up her shift watching over Kara. But alas, her night and her entertainment for the evening was already paid for by one of her associates and Alex believed it to be rude to refuse such a generous offer.

Currently enjoying the company of a busty Seelie handmaiden in one of the more elegant (and exclusive) back rooms of the night club, Alex lazed about on the room’s dark leather couch, sipping the best champagne from expensive crystal while the nymph gyrated and undressed for her entertainment. Alex had spent the majority of her day in the company of the Seelie maiden…Mona…a beautiful young nymph with slightly Asiatic features while the pair waited in the Seelie Court. You see, Alex was summoned away from her daily routine by the Seelie Queen and in order to keep the long earned peace the Accords provided, it was required of the former Nephilim to answer the summons and appear at the Royal Seelie Court in the Nymph’s realm.

The Seelie realm was beautiful, nature predominant and inspirational in their architecture and lifestyle and the Royal Court boasted the best such a wondrous heritage had to offer…high ceilings, open and light filled archways paired with Murals, statues and artwork that would collectively put the Sistine Chapel, the Louvre and the Met to shame. Mona was the chief handmaiden to the Seelie Queen, a monarch whose image and rule was known to many but whose name was known to a chosen few outside the Seelie community that had earned the Queen’s favour.

Alex believed Tiana to be a just and wonderful Queen, centuries old but young and beautiful in appearance. Always one to stand on Ceremony and knowing the Seelie nature of half-truths and misdirection, the former Nephilim kept a professional discourse between her and the Monarch (even after they had indulged in each other sexually) by always addressing the Monarch by her title when they were in the presence of the Queen’s subjects or others. As an apology for her tardiness, the Queen had ‘gifted’ Mona to Alex for the evening, the monarch making it known that it was her way to maintain the close relationship she shared with the former Nephilim. It was how Alex found herself at Club Noctis…the expensive champagne, luxury décor and private room were all a part of Tiana’s apology

_‘I spent the entire day there…summoned, waiting for an audience with Tiana to discuss matters which I am still waiting to be told of. Don’t get me wrong…I love Seelies, I enjoy the pleasure of their company and the pleasures being with them provide me but something tells me that my presence in their Realm was a deliberate misdirection on their part….now I’m here, enjoying the luxuries of expensive champagne and the Queen’s chief Handmaiden in one of the most exclusive private rooms at the best Down-Worlder night club in the City…but there’s something else that I should be doing… something is amiss…’_

During the day, right around what Alex now knew as Kara’s nap-time, the former nephilim had felt a dull pain tickling the tattoo branded along the band of her left wrist. At first glance, it would appear that she had a similar (if not a matching tattoo) to the one she spelled (with the help of her warlock friends) onto Lena’s wrist, but on closer inspection it became apparent that the bold, elegantly carved geometric shapes were slightly different. If Alex’s name was etched into Lena’s skin for the angel’s protection it was a companion and complimentary to the spell cast that Lena’s name found itself emblazoned on Alex’s skin in the same bold, geometric style script so that the former nephilim could sense her friend’s distress. 

If she had spent the day in the mortal realm, the dull pain would be a sharp throb which would have forced her to Lena’s side in an instant but since the auburn haired down-worlder had spent the hours of day light in a realm, whose magical enchantments dulled the powers and effectiveness of the many spells placed on Alex’s person, there was no way for Lena to actually reach her in the event of an emergency.

_‘What a waste of a day…lucky Lena can manage on her own. I think the trip to the Seelie Court affected some of the spells tattooed into me, I should have Caterina look them over once I get home…’_

It was strange though, that the effects of the Seelie Realm’s enchantments were yet to wane despite Alex’s return to the mortal world. The dull pain persisted but Alex was distracted away from it by the enticement of her companion for the evening. The night was young, when Alex found herself entering the private suite, but now, reclining leisurely against the cushions of the dark leather couch as the Nymph did everything to drown her senses in immense pleasure 

** (Mature content ahead) **

** _Mona knelt before her patron, stark naked… Almond brown eyes wide and alluring….keeping her heated gaze firmly on the redhead as she gently cupped and fondled the former nephillim’s appendage through the fabric of her dark wash denim jeans before tugging softly on the fabric. The nymph was committed to giving the red head the most pleasurable experience she could, after all…she was ordered to by her Queen_ **

** _Mona had maneuvered them so that Alex was now seated on the edge of the couch. Deciding to put on the best show for her lover, the nymph played with her perky mounds, before gently parting Alex’s legs and getting comfortable between them. Soon she helped and guided Alex’s hand to lower the pants zipper, and Mona gripped and pulled the red head’s jeans off with a devilish grin. As the garment slid off of Alex’s body, inches of her stiff arousal revealed itself to clearly aroused nymph who was now at eye level with the pulsing member… hungrily looking on at the aroused appendage. Groaning eagerly, knowing the kind of pleasure that awaited her, the chief handmaiden rasped as she gave the weeping bulbous head an experimental lick before humming at the taste. _ **

** _Mona: “Our Queen speaks very highly of your…taste…”_ **

** _Alex: “mm...mmh...”_ **

** _The Asiatic nymph then slowly shifted and began to kiss the former Nephilim’s inner thighs, enticing and eliciting soft groans of pleasure while one hand gently stroked and tweaked the stiff dick. _ **

** _Soon, Mona smirked up at Alex and latched her lips onto the red head’s pulsing shaft, softly kissing the sensitive, weeping tip and causing the former nephilim to cry out in pleasure as she thread her fingers through the brunette’s locks to hold her in place. _ **

** _Alex: “Fuck...Mmonnaaa...”_ **

** _The enticingly busty nymph simply smiled gleefully as she toyed with Alex’s member, knowing full well that the red-head’s pleasure was of utmost importance to her Queen. So, determined to give Alex the best experience possible, she leaned in closer to the nephilim’s shaft, her perfect crimson lips against its now weeping head and while maintaining eye contact with her lover. _ **

** _Softly pumping the shaft, Mona daintily engulfed the bulbous head in her mouth causing Alex to desperately moan as the nymph teased, and sucked just the sensitive tip of her 7 inch long cock. The nymph moaned and gasped enticingly as she slowly pumped the length of the shaft, causing a slow steady trickle of hot musky fluid to coat and settle against Mona’s tongue as the red head moaned and begged. _ **

** _Alex: “Deeper....Mmmh…Mo- Mona... go deeper...”_ **

** _Mona smirked at the desperate tone before shifting herself up, slowly and seductively licking the appendage and taking more of the shaft into her open and eager jaw. Relaxing her reflexes to accommodate more of the pulsing shaft’s length, Mona hummed in appreciation causing Alex to grunt and immediately grasp the back of the Nymphs head, locking her fingers in chestnut tresses as the hand maiden began bobbing her head up and down, slurping and sucking on the stiff appendage._ **

** _With a hand holding Alex’s thighs apart, Mona’s grip tightened from her position on the floor, leaving crescent shaped marks as she secured her lover in place. A musky taste filled the brunette’s senses and mouth as her tongue and willing jaw drove the redhead wild with passion causing the nephilim to release a pleasured, almost guttural groan _ **

** _Alex: “Uhn...Ooh..right there…Mmmh...”_ **

** _Alex groaned deeply, throwing her head back slightly in pleasure when Mona began swallowing more of the appendage. Inch by inch, Mona welcomed the large dick into her maw, pushing it past her gag reflex as she bobbed her head up and down slightly. She moaned at the taste of the musky pre-cum filling her jaw and hummed gratefully, releasing some of the length in her mouth as the vibrations of her throat teased the pulsing shaft, eliciting more of the delicious pre-cum that Mona was slowly becoming drunk on. _ **

** _The redhead rocked her hips slightly as she pressed deeper into the hand maiden’s face, slowly pumping in and out of the nymph kneeling before her, Mona responding enthusiastically as she enjoyed the famous cock of ‘the Alex Danvers’…the doe eyed nymph was eager to fully experience the sexual prowess of the nephilim that held her Queen’s devotion. _ **

** _Writhing and moaning in pleasure, Alex hazily ran her fingers through Mona’s silky hair and groaned in pleasure with each experimental thrust of her hips feeding more of her length into the nymph’s willing mouth. As the minutes passed, Alex’s grip tightened as she forced the nymph’s head to stay in position between her legs, pressing the hand maiden’s face deeper into her sex. _ **

** _Alex: “Ah! Uhn....Rao!...please…I’m close…”_ **

** _The redhead was clearly turned on by efforts of the nymph kneeling before her and ever the vixen, Mona maintained eye contact with Alex as she purred and hummed in delight, the vibrations causing Alex to moan and grunt deeply at the sensations against her cock. The nephilim reached down and casually brushed her fingers against the delicate planes of Mona’s creamy neck, feeling the bulge of her member through skin as soon her entire length was buried in the nymph’s throat_ **

** _Alex: “Ah! Uhn....Rao!...Mona...Fuck...Mona please.......”_ **

** _Knowing that the red head craved her release and eager to please her Queen’s lover, Mona gave a few more licks and sucks before finally allowing Alex to reach her climax, pride surging through her as pleasured moans tumbled erotically tumbled from her lover and she relished the copious amounts of the fertile seed passing through her lips, flooding and almost choking her with the sheer volume while Alex’s groans of climax filled the air _ **

** _Having always wanted to sample the taste of Alex Danvers, Mona had no qualms when Alex’s grip tightened around her skull holding the royal hand maiden firmly in place as the nymph diligently and almost dutifully, began swallowing every drop of the musky liquid, humming in appreciation as the nectar she long desired passed through her lips._ **

** _Once she was spent, Alex slowly pulled her slightly softened phallus out of Mona’s delicious mouth with a slow erotic pop and admired the glistening trail of her seed coating the Nymph’s face, chin and lips. _ **

**(End of Mature content)**

Satisfied that the appendage was lubricated enough, Mona seductively kissed the tip before the nymph shared a lusty look with her companion, wordlessly conveying her lust and desire to please the red head. After licking her lips seductively and swallowing the delicious fluid, Mona husked

Mona: “have I pleased you Alex Danvers?”

Hazily, clearly still enjoying the effects of orgasm, Alex hummed out…her pleasure distracting her from the calling pain in her left wrist.

Alex: “yeah…yyeess….”

Mona smiled slyly to herself and decided to switch things about. Unbeknownst to the red head, the Chief Handmaiden was there on a mission. She had received orders to not only pleasure Alex Danvers, but to do anything and everything in their power to keep the former nephilim from answering the desperate calls signaled by the dull pain to her left wrist. Lena Luthor was greatly disliked by the Seelie Queen…why this was so, the hand maiden had no true idea, but she was ordered to keep Alex apart from her partner and that is what Mona would do. 

Placing her dainty soft palms flat on Alex’s thighs to steady her, Mona hauled herself upwards until she was standing before the lust filled nephilim. Alex to her credit leaned forward and placed delicate kisses on Mona’s taut abdomen before leaning further down and giving the Nymph’s glistening nether lips a soft and tentative kiss.

Mona hummed at the gesture, but schooled her features and rasped

Mona: “I’m…I’m willing to do more…”

The chief hand maiden stood tall before Alex and watched as olive hazel eyes raked over her form seductively, drinking in her creamy complexion and tantalizing flesh making sure to puff out her chest and arse as she did. The former nephilim tentatively reached out and experimentally brushed her fingers against the doe eyed nymph’s exposed core, causing the brunette to squirm and write in response. Alex’s olive hazel eyes darkened with desire at the nymph’s reaction as she teased

Alex: “mmh…And…what are you willing to do exactly?”

Mona smiled as Alex rubbed harder at her entrance, causing the brunette to moan loudly as the red head increased the pressure of her fingers against the nymph’s exposed core. The scent of Mona’s building arousal filling the air as she arched her back and tried to thrust into Alex’s teasing fingers. Her body trembling as she moaned and pleaded with Alex

Mona: “any…anything…I want you...I want to feel you inside me...”

Playfully whining as she spoke, Mona wriggled mischievously, knowing that the display would only serve to further entice her lover, hopefully encouraging the sexually talented redhead to spend more time ravishing her.

** (Mature content ahead)  **

** _Smirking seductively, Mona shifted herself onto Alex’s lap, placed one thigh on either side of the agent, trapping Alex between her legs. She smiled gleefully as she straddled the former Nephilim and slowly quickly reached forward, burying Alex’s face in the creamy expanse of her cleavage. Alex smirked into Mona’s bosom, and playfully nipped at the exposed skin, trailing a mischevious tongue along the dainty, vine like tattoo that crept up along the Nymph’s bone, causing Mona to gasp before gently pushing the red haired agent back into the couch._ **

** _A beat passed between them and Alex lifted her hand and inserted her index finger and forefinger into Mona’s aching folds, enjoying how turned on the hand maiden was after simply sucking her off. Alex’s fingers began working their magic creating a steady rhythm to drive the Seelie crazy and within seconds Mona was moaning deeply in pleasure, her eyes rolling to the back of her head and her chest heaving in excitement, her hands had began exploring Alex’s athletic build, eagerly tracing tattooed muscle , finding purchase in heated skin as she closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure. _ **

** _Within seconds Alex slowly withdrew her fingers from Mona’s dripping core once she was satisfied that the nymph was ready for her. The handmaiden then gently lowered herself, letting the hard shaft rub and tease her core. _ **

** _Mona: “my body is yours Alex Danvers…”_ **

** _Alex simply nodded before slowly moved her hands lower from their spot on Mona’s waist to cup the nymph’s voluptuous ass drawing out a deep moan when Alex squeezed the brunette’s derrière and causing Mona to wrap her arms around Alex’s neck. The nymph’s legs widened, inviting the former nephilim to indulge in everything her body had to offer_ **

** _Mona: “Alex...please...”_ **

** _As she spoke, Mona slowly and gently lowered herself down unto Alex impaling herself on the now throbbing, aroused appendage._ **

** _Mona: “UHN!...”_ **

** _As Mona gasped out in pleasure, she took the thick phallus deeper into her warm snatch, the intensity and intimacy of the act caused her and Alex to moan deeply. Soon the entire length of the stiff shaft was buried deep within the busty Seelie and the hand maiden leaned over Alex, seductively licked the shell of Alex’s ear and said_ **

** _Mona: “I want to ride you...”_ **

** _Obliging the request, Alex immediately latched her lips onto Mona’s breast and began sucking the stiffening nipple as the Seelie eagerly rocked herself against the pulsing shaft. Soon Mona was bouncing up and down on the stiff appendage as her lover ravished her stunning cleavage, the sensations overwhelming the brunette resulting in her loudly moaning in pleasure as Alex filled her. _ **

** _Mona: “Uhn...mmmh....Oh God....”_ **

** _The Nymph continued to ride Alex with fervour, her movements caused Alex to moan softly as the Seelie’s core milked and deliciously gripped the red head’s shaft with each thrust _ **

** _Mona: “Gods Alex!....feels soo good..._ **

** _Alex kissed the column of nymph’s throat biting the exposed skin, marking the hand maiden harshly_ **

** _Mona: “I’m close Alex....harder....harder please...”_ **

** _Alex rolled her hips upward and met the Seelie thrust for thrust and soon the brunette threw her head back and screamed_ **

** _Mona: “God! Oh God! ALEX!”_ **

** _Alex thrust into her a few more times, growling in satisfaction each time she had filled her lover completely. It only took a few more thrusts before Mona lost herself to the building coil of pleasure that stirred within her. Moaning and panting loudly, the Nymph let go, gripping Alex’s shoulders tightly as she basked in the gratification of her orgasm._ **

** _Mona stared into the Nephilim’s hazy olive green eyes for a few moments as she rode out her orgasm, coating Alex beneath her. While the Seelie trembled and rocked her body through the waves of pleasure, Alex began peppering the brunette’s sweat slicked face with gentle kisses between her deep pants. A beat passed between them before Alex commanded _ **

** _Alex: “Get up…On your hands and knees love… hands against the Back of the couch and part your legs for me will you?" _ **

** _Diligently, Mona scrambled into position, letting Alex stand up and move into position behind her. Once the flats of her palms rested against the cool, soft leather, her back exposed to the cool air, Mona could feel Alex standing between her parted legs. The red head let her hands trail down to the exposed flesh between the brunette’s legs and she began rubbing the handmaiden’s core gently eliciting sweet moans and lulling the seductive nymph into a sense of comfort as Mona arched her back in response. Panting, Mona looked over her shoulder and pleaded_ **

** _Mona: “I’m ready...do it...”_ **

** _Mona turned forward once more and groaned in pleasure when, without warning two fingers slipped deep within her. The tempo and ministrations against her clit increased slowly as her pleasure built, Mona could feel the now slick pulsing phallus pressing against her back entrance. Wiggling her ass playfully, the Nymph gently ground herself deeply against Alex, stimulating and pleasuring her lover so that they can both enjoy the events as they unfolded._ **

** _Alex’s teasing was clearly a distraction and Mona sighed and whined in frustration as her arousal built but never peaked _ **

** _Mona: “Ah! Alex… I’m ready...please....”_ **

** _Gently thrusting forward, the burn of the intrusion in her rear hole was masked as Alex pinched Mona’s clit, causing the nymph to moan in pleasure as they engaged in sodomy._ **

** _Mona: “Oh! Ohh! Yeah....just like that baby...yeah...”_ **

** _Alex’s fingers continued her ministrations on Mona’s core as inch by inch the weeping shaft was buried deep within Mona’s rectum. The pleasure of Alex’s talented fingers buried deep within her sex made the normally harsh ache in her rear a dull blip as Alex filled the maiden in ways that the Seelie would never know. Mona moaned deeply in pleasure as the red head stretched her in ways she did not know was possible, and soon she felt Alex’s hips rest against the curve of her ass as the stiff appendage was buried to the hilt within her. Alex didn’t move until she was satisfied that the brunette had adjusted to the great size, and once it was deemed so, the former nephilim began rocking gently into her lover. As Mona’s mewls of pleasure steadily increased so too did Alex’s gentle thrusts increase to a semi rough pumping as she pleasured and took her pleasure from the Seelie._ **

** _Mona: “Harder Alex…pleas...God! Harder....faster.....mmmh....”_ **

** _Mona rocked back into her lover, knowing that her movements coupled with her erotic vocals were enough to stimulate her beloved to climax, so she groaned deeply as Alex obliged her requests, the couch jerking and thudding beneath them as their love-making became more frenzied. _ **

** _Alex abruptly withdrew her fingers from Mona’s folds and gripped the hand maiden’s hips tightly with both hands as she pumped in and out of the nymph at a punishing pace. Mona’s body jerked forward in response to the intensity of each thrust, her breasts jangling and bouncing as Alex filled and pleasured her, making Mona moan and howl like a dog in heat._ **

** _Mona: “ALEX! UHN! AAAALLEEXXX!”_ **

** _Once she felt her release quickening, Alex harshly gripped the nymph’s hips and held the hand maiden firmly in place, impaling the woman fully with her pulsing member before reaching forward, pulling the Seelie slightly upright twisting Mona’s torso slightly and capturing the Nymph’s lips with her own, muffling the hand maiden’s screams as she climaxed. The delicious grip of the Nymph’s rectal muscles as they held on to Alex’s shaft pushed the red head to her release, rolling her hips forward and throwing her head back roughly as she filled her companion with her fertile seed. _ **

** (End of Mature content) **

The pair completely lost in the act, unaware that the lock of the door clicked open and another had walked in. Mona was lost in the heady trance of arousal but not Alex. No, the moment the door was the thrust open, the dull throb in the band of Alex’s left wrist morphed into a burning hot ache. The pain was so intense that it lifted any pleasurable haze that the Seelie had lured Alex into.

The former nephilim opened her eyes and stared, over Mona’s contoured body at wide, confused and somewhat terrified emerald orbs. Breathing out the new arrival’s name in shock, Alex slowly detached herself from Mona’s body

Alex: “Lena…”

Mona groaned then whined as she felt Alex’s member withdraw from her body

Mona: “uhn…Alex…”

But the former nephilim paid the Seelie no attention as she stared at Lena who appeared to be slightly frazzled, yet completely stunned with shock. A tense silence filled the air as the seconds ticked by, the awkwardness growing as no one moved.

_‘Okay…Lena’s here…at a Down-Worlder brothel…and she walked in on me fucking Mona, but why is she surprised? She’s walked on me having sex before…Lena’s seen me naked and I know she’s admired my cock more than once, so what’s the problem…I wonder what she thinks about it? My cock I mean? Does she crave it…does she want to know how it feels, in her hand, in her cunt…cause I know I wonder about it…Wait a minute why is she here? More importantly, **how** did she get here?’_

Clearing her throat awkwardly and deciding to break the tension, Mona straightened herself and turned then captured a clearly distracted Alex into a passionate kiss, draping herself over Alex’s body as she did. The Seelie was clearly trying to seduce the red head, doing everything possible to capture Alex’s attention, but Alex’s gaze was fixed firmly on Lena, giving the raven haired guardian a full attention.

Internally sighing, Mona decided to change tactics, her voice dripping with lust as she spoke

Mona: “mmh..so…tell me _Alex_…are you satisfied with the apology…”

Alex, who completely ignored the Nymph’s question as she stared at Lena, blinked a few times to make sense of what was happened. A few seconds passed before Alex distractedly responded

Alex: “Yes…very satisfied…my compliments and regards to your Queen…”

Alex then stepped out of Mona’s clutches and grabbed her shirt, which was currently hanging over the arms of the couch where it had landed earlier in the evening. Hastily pulling the garment over her head, Alex then bent down quickly and pulled on her jeans as Mona tried to capture Alex’s attention once more

Mona: “Could I be of more service to you?”

The red head shook her head ‘no’ while still holding Lena’s gaze and eventually Alex turned to Mona and spoke, her tone dismissive

Alex: “No…that’ll be all Mona”

She then gestured for the Seelie to leave, which the hand maiden promptly did, but not after blowing a flirty, alluring kiss to Alex as she portalled back to the Seelie realm

It was only after the Nymph had left, that Lena spoke. The raven haired nephilim had cycled through shock, tense awkward embarrassment and had finally reached a slow simmering rage. Emerald eyes turned cold with fury as Lena spat

Lena: “I’m losing my mind trying to find you and you’re here having dalliances with whores!?”

_‘whore? That was a Royal Handmaiden thank you very much…and my shift doesn’t start for another hour…what’s Lena’s problem now?”_

Taken aback by the tone directed at her, Alex felt the need to defend herself

Alex: “It’s called fucking…you should try it, maybe then you’d be a little less uptight and honestly I have no idea what your problem is because my shift doesn’t start for another hour..”

Lena: “It’s not about your shift…”

Alex: “Then why are you angry? What, and _who_, I do on my own time is my business Luthor… and besides this is nothing you haven’t seen before! although I’m getting a bit tired of having you barge in on my _‘dalliances’_ without any regard for my modesty…”

At that Lena scoffed

Lena: “modesty? MODESTY? Don’t make me laugh…you’re a debauched disgrace to all Nephilim…you have no modesty. Everything pure and angelic about you vanished the moment you lay with a down-worlder…I kept my mouth shut and my prejudices to myself because I thought you capable of doing your job, but today you really dropped the ball…”

Alex growled in anger as she zipped up and buttoned her jeans, her voice dripping with sarcastic rage as she griped

Alex: “Well forgive me for having a life outside of work…forgive me for enjoying myself…”

Lena then fired back

Lena: “You’re distracted…it’s all about sex, drugs and alcohol with you isn’t it? Because clearly if it’s not one of those three things you don’t care… I, on the other hand, care…I care about my job and preserving my modesty, my virtue…as is expected of me…an unwed nephilim, you on the-”

But before Lena could continue to berate Alex, the red head pulled Lena further into the room and quickly shut the door.

Alex: “Wait…you’re…you’re still a virgin?”

Scoffing angrily as though offended by the question, Lena haughtily snarked

Lena: “Of course…I, unlike you, know how to behave myself and how important a _good reputation_ can be, I mean…can’t you tell? My light may have diminished slightly but that’s just because I’ve been away from Idris…”

Alex then gripped Lena’s shoulders tighter as she took in the guardian’s appearance, then scowled slightly at the bright, glowing halo of light that hugged Lena’s body. It was radiant, pure…a sign that Lena was untouched by the sexual desire of another and that was very dangerous for an unaccompanied Nephilim. Alex herself had lost her light years ago, in an attempt to help her ‘blend in’ and to keep her true nature hidden from the more sadistic down-worlders with a fetish for raping Nephilim women, the warlocks that had taken Alex in, Caterina and Alec Mikelson, had allowed Alex to leave the sanctuary and confines of their Mansion and brought the young Nephilim to Club Noctis the moment she turned eighteen. They staged a roaring bacchanal, letting Alex indulge in anything and everything that was normally forbidden to the angels, the after effects of which resulted in concealing Alex’s true identity from those who wished her harm.

As a further camouflage, the pair had allowed the Seelie Queen, Tiana (who had taken Alex’s virginity) to personally tattoo intricate vines along the right hand side of Alex’s torso. Vines that spread and traced the edge of Alex’s six pack and carried on upwards, curving around the ball of her shoulder. As a result of this, and her close relationship with the Seelie Queen, many down-worlders thought Alex to be a Seelie of high rank but only her close friends knew the truth. It was Raphael, a vampire that was also taken in under the Mikelson’s care, who suggested that protection spells and other magical runes be tattooed or carved into Alex’s skin for the Nephilim’s protection as the red head was cut off from her magic and her people.

So, no…Alex couldn’t tell. She couldn’t know of Lena’s virginal virtue, not because she was unobservant but because the ability to see and recognize the signs was ripped away from her. The red head, like many in Idris, assumed that Lena’s diminished light was because of her time spent in the Mortal realm. So apart from Lena confirming her status there was no true way for Alex to know and now that Alex was privy so such information, she was furious…at herself for being at Club Noctis and at Lena for foolishly coming here.

Alex: “No..I couldn’t tell…Damn it Lee! You’re a virgin and somehow you thought it safe to walk into the most notorious Down-Wolder brothel in the City! Did anyone see you?”

Sarcastically, Lena replied as she pushed Alex’s hands off of her shoulders

Lena: “Oh yes…I gave everyone quite the show, parading around with my virginal super powers, while some creepy half dressed nymphomaniacs leered at me…It’s 2019 Alex! No one cares about that stuff anymore…you of all people should know that Sex is more open and not as taboo as it used to be…”

Clutching her fists in anger…well, really in an attempt to not strangle Lena for her stupidity, Alex scolded

Alex: “Damn it Lena! You’re supposed to be smart! You know fucking an angel…a virginal nephilim is practically a _fetish_ every Down-Worlder has…and they don’t care if you’re willing or not!”

_‘fuck…This woman will be the death of me…what was she thinking? Coming down here by herself? Coming here at all? Haven’t I instilled in her the dangers of places like this? And Where is Raphael? Why did he let Lena in here…I’ll stake him if anyone so much as thought about Lena inappropriately…’ _

Lena scoffed, thinking that Alex was over reacting. So deciding to mask her slight sense of frazzled fear in verbal taunts, Lena jeered…poorly keeping the envy out of her tone as she spoke

Lena: “So…that’s why you were kicked out? Mmh... because you were willing to debase yourself and _fuck_ a Down-Worlder…was it the Seelie Queen? Huh? Is that why she’s sending whores to keep you warm? Or was it someone else? Who’d you fuck to get kicked out of Idris?”

Staring blankly at the emerald eyed beauty, Alex’s face fell as Lena’s words cut her

_‘It’s not who I fucked…it’s who I **wanted** to fuck that got me kicked out, Lillian knew how I felt…I bared my soul to her after all and she turned on me…’_

Deciding to voice her thoughts, Alex snarled

Alex: “It’s not who I fucked…it’s who I wanted to fuck that got me kicked out…”

Lena: “Doesn’t matter, because whoever they are…. they’re clearly weren’t worth losing everything”

_‘Don’t say that…you’re worth it Lee…for you I’d sacrifice everything all over again if it meant that you were safe…I’d do anything for you, but you could never be mine. You won’t be happy with me…your reputation, your family prestige means to much to you and I would never ask you to turn your back on that…I’d never ask you to sacrifice anything for me…You’re back in my life, I get to see you almost every day and for that I am grateful…I wouldn’t let my greed to share in your company cost me my time with you. I am yours…wholly and truly yours but you could never be mine. I can’t have you and so I indulge in others…I will never be able to taste you, feel your warmth or enjoy your lusty passionate scent so I seek solace in the arms of other women. They may have had my body…they know it well and have enjoyed it thoroughly, but my heart…my heart belongs only to you…’_

Clearly frustrated with Alex’s lack of response, Lena changed topics

Lena: “Ugh! We can fight about this later…right now we have to fix your mess!”

  
_‘my mess? What is Lena talking about? I was stuck in the Seelie realm all day and have been here since then? What mess could I have possibly made?’_

Alex: “What mess? Again, My shift hasn’t started so I’m off the clock…I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

Lena: “You have- Really? We have a system Alex! You know I step away during Kara’s nap time to take a quick break and you were not there to relieve me!”

Alex stared at Lena, and slowly responded, trying to calm the slightly hysterical woman with an annoyingly calm explanation

Alex: “Yes…I’m aware of the system Lena, I’m the one that suggested it…I also sent a fire message to you this morning telling you that I was summoned to the Seelie Realm and since I didn’t know when I’d get back, I couldn’t relieve you…and I’m sure you were only gone for a few minutes, half an hour tops…what could have possibly happened to make you more neurotic than usual?”

Stammering and stuttering for a few seconds, eyes darting around in fury, Lena the clenched her fists to her side, closed her eyes and took deep, calming breaths before growling.

Lena: “I never got any fire message from you…Kara’s missing…and it’s entirely your fault!”

The normally pale skinned nephilim was slowly turning beet red in anger, a sight which Alex normally found adorable now had the affect of stirring Alex’s rage.

_‘she’s blaming me! For her mess…typical Lena…can’t stand the fact that she’s the one who fucked up…’_

Alex: “My fault? So you’re blaming me for losing Kara when it was your job to watch her?”  
  


Huffing indignantly, Lena responded

Lena: “She was sleeping! It’s your job to watch her while she’s asleep, not mine!”

Without missing a beat, Alex fired back

Alex: “Well it was the middle of the day and she was at kindergarden! Last I checked, daylight hours were your responsibility _Luthor_…”

Lena: “But she was **_asleep_**! That’s your jurisdiction _Danvers,_ not mine!!!”

The challenging arch to Lena’s eye brow, together with the way she sneered and taunted Alex with her surname, told the former Nephilim that her friend was terrified and suddenly, everything fell into perspective. Her anger at Lena for shifting the blame disappeared when the greater issue at hand was realized

_‘Kara’s missing…her parents don’t know where she is and Lena can’t find her with her magic…’_

Alex: “Fuck!”

The red head let out a string of curses as she messily ran her fingers through her hair

_‘We have to find her…Rao forbid, if anything happens to Kara…and Lena! Oh Rao…Lena probably wants to join the search…that means she’ll be left exposed to other Down-Worlders…it’s too dangerous for her to be out here…especially with her family name and the way she proudly boasts about it…’_

Alex: “Fine…we can argue about whose fault it is later. For now, I’ll help you look, together we can cover more ground…you go back to Alicante and tell the Clave what happened, maybe they can assemble a strike team of sorts to help us …”

Suddenly furious at what she perceived to be Alex’s insinuation that she was unable to do things herself, Lena snapped

Lena: “Where’d you think I just came from? I was denied….The Clave isn’t sending anyone to help us! Besides, I can handle myself fine thank you very much…”

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, and the petulant yet somehow proud pout that grazed Lena’s rouge painted lips, Alex snarked

_‘Rao save me from the stubbornness of this Woman! She’s going to get herself killed!’_

Alex: “Yeah…you’ll be great out there…listen _twinkly_ you wouldn’t last a minute out there on your own…without your little gang of friends backing you up…”

Lena: “I’ll manage! I survived so far without them!”

Alex: “That’s because my friends and I have been watching your back…This is serious. Kara has a lot of eyes on her, and for her to just vanish? To conceal a charge from their guardian takes extremely old, and powerful magic…someone with either very deep pockets or in a position of immense power doesn’t want Kara to be found…”

Lena gasped softly

Lena: “You don’t think my mother…”

_‘No…it’s not Lillian. The mundane lives of Mortals bore her, besides she wouldn’t want Lena to fail in her mission…it’ll tarnish the Luthor name after all, but if it’s not Lillian, then who? It can’t be any of Lena’s enemies…apart from my friends, no other Down-Worlder knows that Kara’s guardian is a Luthor and frankly none of my enemies know that I’m watching the girl…There’s something I’m missing…’_

Alex: “No... its someone with more influence than your mother, like I said…concealing a child from their guardians takes powerful magic, so it’s either someone that has enough money to buy that kind of power, or someone who actually has that kind of power…”

Lena: “And who…who err…has that kind of power?”

_‘Well..not the vampires or werewolves…maybe the Warlocks? But none of them would dare go against Caterina and Alec. The Mikelsons’ magic is far stronger than any other warlock in the city and they’re the ones helping me protect Kara…so who could possibly have more power than them?’_

Standing around, waiting for an answer as the world ticked by stirred up a tense feeling of helpless annoyance within Alex, the kind of feeling one gets when all they’ve done is wait around when there’s other things that they could be doing. The sense that one is wasting their time when their attention could be focused elsewhere.

_‘This is ridiculous! I’ve spent my entire day waiting around, first for Lena to respond to my fire message, then at the Seelie Court…and now this…’_

Suddenly, the answer hit Alex and it was soo glaringly obvious that Alex nearly slapped herself for missing it

Alex: “The Seelie Queen…”

Her whispered answer was picked up by Lena, who frantically asked

Lena: “The Seelie Queen? Why? Why would she want to hurt Kara? And she’s the Queen of an entire Down-Worlder community! Surely kidnapping to push her agenda is beneath her….”

_‘Excellent question Lena…why? Tiana wouldn’t kidnap Kara and keep her in the Seelie Realm, that would break the Accords…no…she probably helped someone else kidnap Kara in an attempt to further her agenda…but what is her agenda? We’re not currently at war, the Seelie realm is prospering so why would the Seelie Queen help someone kidnap Kara?’_

Frustrated by Alex’s lack of response, Lena snapped

Lena: “Alex! Focus! If you’re right, the Seelie Queen has broken the Accords! I’ll send word to Nia, James, Kelly and Winn…they’ll help us, even against Clave orders….we can all go to the Seelie Realm and demand that the Queen return Kara…”

Suddenly furious at Lena’s naiveté, Alex practically growled

Alex: “Have I taught you nothing Luthor? You can’t just barge into the Seelie realm and accuse the Queen! Then **_you_** would be the one breaking the Accords and you’d be sharing matching cells with your friends in Nuremgard! Rao! You’re a Luthor for fucks sake! You need to handle this diplomatically otherwise you’ll needlessly start a war!”

Aghast and frankly annoyed at being talked down to, Lena roared

Lena: “Your _fuck buddy_ might have kidnapped our child, in what I’m assuming is a petty jealous rage, and you’re lecturing me about diplomacy!”

_‘mmh…jealousy…It’s powerful motivator…Lena might be onto something. Seelies, especially the Queen are very territorial, jealous beings…they like to be the centre of attention and I have been blowing Tiana off t to spend time with Lena lately. That, and as Queen, Tiana knows all about Kara…it could be her! But then again, it could also not be…’_

Alex: “Yes…diplomacy is key here Lena… you’re a Luthor, a member of one of the most hated families out here and your big plan is to assemble a group of amateurs, who collectively couldn’t storm a tea party to help you shake down the Seelie Queen for a crime we’re not even sure she committed…”

Lena: “My friends and I know what we’re doing! And don’t pretend that you’re above us…you’ve trained with James and Winn! While you were still welcomed in Idris, you started training Nia and Kelly and when you were banished I took over from where you left off…we can do this!”

_‘Rao, Lena’s to stubborn to see it…training simulations and running drills from the safety of Alicante is not the same as facing down an entire army of highly skilled Seelie warriors…not to mention, the Queen will summon other Down-worlders loyal to her and her cause to fight by her side….we could start a war by accusing her without proper evidence…’_

Alex: “Lena, don’t get me wrong…but I know the kind of training you’ve had…after all I’ve had the same training. If you recall, I was the best in Alicante before I left, but that’s not my point. I’m sure you your friends are skilled…I don’t doubt it, but so was I when I came to the Mortal Realm and frankly it wasn’t enough. Besides, Winn is a weapons smith, James looks like a formidable opponent but he’s a jouster, he has no skill in actual sword play. As for Nia and Kelly, I can’t speak to their skills, but if you’re the one who’s been training them, then I can only guess that they, like you, are archers…a useful skill when you’re attacking from a distance, but in close quarter combat? You three would die, before you could even pull the strings on your bows…”

Taking a deep breath to compose herself before she drove her point home, Alex was about to resume her tirade, when Lena cut her off

Lena: “We have to do _something_, Alex…I don’t think your friends will help us so it’s my friends or nothing!”

Angry at Lena’s stubborn insistence, Alex growled

Alex: “This isn’t a game! It’s not some training simulation where you can pause, and try to learn from your mistakes…. out here, in the real world, you and your friends would just be toy soldiers playing at a war you don’t understand! Maybe if you brought Arias, you’d stand a chance. Sam may be a pampered little princess but she’s more practical than anyone I know. Since neither she nor anyone else from your little gang, are standing right beside you right now… I know you’re here alone. I know that you’ve already asked them for help and that they’ve refused…”

Lena then opened and closed her mouth a few times, stammering and stuttering out nonsensical sounds as she attempted to disagree with Alex’s observation but eventually her attempts stilled. Orbs of Emerald enriched with despair and the harsh truth that yes, her so called ‘friends’ were not going to help her, Lena’s shrugged her shoulders and tried to find a solution

Lena: “Well…yeah…it’s because…maybe if you don’t come then they’d…”

But the moment those words left Lena’s lips, the ravenette knew that it was the wrong thing to say. Olive hazel darkened with fury as Alex spat out

Alex: “No…NO! If I don’t go with you …you’ll get yourself killed! I don’t care whether those _judgmental cowards_ tag along or not…. Besides, Kara’s as much my responsibility as she is yours. I love that girl as much as you do… Even if I’m just the scary monster that gives her nightmares, you’re the one that actually makes a difference, encouraging her art, making sure she’s healthy and happy… Kara needs you more than me and if you die out there trying to find her, well…. then I’d have to stick around her for much longer…and frankly, based on your _extremely high _opinion of me and my _extracurricular activities_, neither of us want that….”

The youngest Luthor stared at her partner for a few moments, processing what was said and realizing that the offered branch of assistance (no matter how sarcastically presented) was much needed, she hummed

Lena: “mmh… you’re not wrong…”

Satisfied that she had apparently ‘won’ that argument, Alex then stuffed her hands into the front pockets of her jeans as she enquired

Alex: “So…where’d you wanna start looking?”

Lena then rubbed her chin gently in thought, taking a moment to reason out her response

Lena: “Well...I was thinking we check out places we know Kara could be…you know? So we can eliminate them…That ice-cream place on Maddison…Mrs Vorsky’s bakery down on Park…oh! and we should take a quick look around Central Park! Check out the duck pond…”

_‘what? Is she serious?_

Alex’s brow furrowed in disbelief at Lena’s naiveté before snarking

Alex: “Are you serious?”

The slightly taken aback, laced with amusement and complete disbelief, tone Alex had used was in no way subtle, but since Lena’s focus was more attuned to finding ways to rescue their charge and not towards picking up the red-head’s sarcasm, she automatically responded

Lena: “Yes…Kara could be at any one of these places…it’s possible that she just wandered off…”

Alex: “Wandered off? During her kindergarden’s nap time? So you’re saying that she managed to get herself out of the building and off the premises without anyone noticing? Just so she could what? Have some sweet treats or feed the ducks?”

Lena exasperatedly threw her arms up and grit out

Lena: “No need to be snarky! Besides, I don’t see you offering up any ideas…”

The dark haired nephilim trembled slightly as she spoke…holding back tears and her rage, which mostly directed at herself. 

_‘I have an idea…go confront the Seelie Queen…but with more tact and leverage then you have Lee…I need to be the one to talk to Tiana, She won’t be as hostile if I’m the one questioning her…Lena poking around the down-world is dangerous…for herself and for everyone else. A Luthor wandering about without protection is an easy target and many would love to take revenge on Lena for her family’s crimes, I’d rather we not give them any more reason to hate and target Lena so there’s no way she can start going around hurling accusations at the Seelie Queen…’_

So resisting the strong urge to roll her eyes at Lena’s behavior, Alex sighed deeply, closed her eyes for a few seconds to compose herself before she breathed out

Alex: “Just follow my lead…”

Olive hazel orbs opened and stared determinedly at emerald as the redhead goadingly smarmed

Alex: “You’d be lost without me.”


	4. Chapter 4:  Searching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note (A/N): The previous Author’s notes to this work apply. Please note that I’m not from New York or from any other place on the East Coast of the Continental US. All descriptions, routes, locations and/or other locales mentioned in this chapter are based on what I’ve seen on TV and read in books combined with my own imagination and what information a Google search has provided me with. 
> 
> A/N 2: WARNING!!! This chapter contains scenes depicting acts of explicit sexual nature so reader discretion is advised. The scene is in bold and marked off with a warning so feel free to skip it if it makes you uncomfortable. So underage readers look away! I mean it.... This is quite graphic and deals with the loss of virginity and is therefore really intense. Remember this Story is tagged G!P Alex Danvers...so if that’s not your thing, just skip those scenes.

_*Three Days Later- En Route- New York to Connecticut on Route 343*_

_*Alex’s POV*_

Driving through the country side should be relaxing. The scenic routes, lush greenery and clean mountain air could easily lull anyone into a false sense of calm. If they weren’t on a mission to find their missing charge, Alex would have pulled over and dragged Lena into one of the many cozy Inns in one of the many quaint Hamlet towns that passed them by en route to Cornwall, Connecticut.

What should normally be a quick journey seemed endless, tense silences and snarky quips flying between the on edge guardians as they masked their fear…fear of losing the innocent child they had sworn to protect…fear of losing each other once again for a mistake that could easily be fixed.

Alex’s suspicions against the Seelie faction had recently gained traction when, almost overnight, all Seelies had vanished from the City and all known entrances to the Seelie realm had been closed off. Without a Seelie in the Mortal Realm to open a doorway for them, there was no way to enter the woodland kingdom and diplomatically approach the Queen. Luckily, Alex had friends…in places both low and high. Their current transportation, a Classic 1977 Aston Martin V8 Vantage was on loan to the pair from the Mikelson estate and armed with information from one of Raphael’s street informants, the two women found themselves driving through the Countryside towards their first clue.

_‘Let’s hope this pans out…I haven’t seen Sabine in years, after that whole mess with Lucas she just dropped off the face of the Earth. I still can’t believe Raphael’s tracker managed to find her…hiding in Cornwall, Connecticut of all places. Silly me, should’ve been the first place I checked…after all she did grow up there…’ _

The ruffling of paper and soft, angry curses muttered under breath as Lena folded, unfolded and practically fought with the large map from the passenger seat.

Lena: “Ugh! This is hopeless! Tell me why can’t we use magic again? Surely one of your warlock buddies could whip up a spell or potion that could transport us there…why are we taking the Human way?”

Alex rolled her eyes at Lena’s temper tantrum and sighed deeply. Her tone bored….almost annoyed at explaining things once again

Alex: “Because…Magic can be traced, the Seelies of New York have withdrawn to their Realm and have closed off their borders. If we cast a spell, they’ll detect it…”

Lena: “But we were not going to cast a spell to find a Seelie or their Realm! We’re looking for some quack, has-been warlock friend of yours that went nuts after she messed with voodoo and decided to open up some eatery in Connecticut…”

Alex grit her teeth at Lena’s words, clearly furious with the ravenette’s tone and insulting comments towards a friend. The red head gripped the steering wheel tightly and chided the guardian angel

Alex: “Watch it Luthor…Sabine is a gifted _witch_ and she may be our only shot to fix _your _mess...”

Sufficiently scolded and slightly embarrassed at being so, the Luthor then lowered the Map slightly and pretended to look out the window. A beat passed before she wistfully quipped

Lena: “Thank Rao we’re not taking the bus…or train…at least there’s no radio so I’m spared your horrid taste in Music…”

They whizzed through an intersection in the Hamlet they were driving through which caused Lena to angrily exclaim

Lena: “I think we were supposed to turn there!”

Frustrated at her companion’s obsessive need to control everything, Alex griped

Alex: “you know, I’d tell you to stop being such a back seat driver, but how could you be one when you _don’t even know how to drive!_”

A fake smile plastered on her face and with a deceptively saccharine tone Lena fired back

Lena: “I offered to get us a car service…with a professional driver, comfortable seats, Champagne even!”

Alex: “We’re on a mission here…we need to be able to move at any moment, tail people… blend in if necessary…”

Laughing sarcastically the youngest Luthor retorted

Lena: “Blend in? Ha! Please…and as for _tailing _someone a stretch Hummer with a hot tub would be more inconspicuous than this…”

Alex: “First of all, I had to borrow this car from Alec, it’s a collector’s item so naturally there’s a list of strings attached and secondly it was either this or my Ducati and you already said no to that…”

Lena: “So your plan was to go on a covert mission, while you believe us to be under observation, driving along in something so un-American that any normal person would be able to spot us from a mile away! I mean a classic British sports car! Someone is bound to notice that we’re being shady… If you really believe that the Seelie Queen has her informants observing us, isn’t this a bit _conspicuous_?”

The angel gestured wildly to the interior of the vehicle in emphasis of her point, to which Alex rolled her eyes and blandly explained

Alex: “My dear…it’s so _overt_…it’s _covert._”

Sarcastically Lena threw in the towel and responded

Lena: “Fine… We should almost be there….Let me just consult the GPS…_oh wait that’s me…_”

She pulled the now partly folded map towards her and peered closely at it for a few moments before pushing it down and staring at some of the street names passing them by

Lena: “Really though…it should just be up here…why are we meeting this woman again? If she’s not going to use her magic and she’s not a Seelie, what’s the point? She can’t open a door to the Seelie Realm for us…”

Alex then pulled off the road and onto one of the curbs, parking the vehicle carefully before turning in her seat to face Lena.

Alex: “It’s not about doors…or magic…it’s about food…”

A beat passed and turning slightly pink with rage, Lena exclaimed

Lena: “food? FOOD! Our charge is missing and you’re thinking about FOOD right now!”  
  


Alex reached over and tried to place a calming hand on Lena’s shoulder which the ravenette promptly swatted away

Alex: “yes…I know the Seelie Queen, although Wine is the preferred drink of the Court the Queen has been known to frequently enjoy hand crafted beers… Micro Brews and specialty Ales and such…She has them specially delivered to her Realm for her enjoyment. Raphael’s tracker did some digging and discovered that one of the Queen’s favourite watering holes is owned and run by a dear old friend of mine…and that’s …”

Breathlessly, Lena finished the trailing thought

Lena: “Sabine…So you’re hoping that she has some sort of back-door, secret entrance into the Seelie Realm?”

Alex: “Well…yeah…and If she doesn’t then she’d be the best non-Seelie to ask for information. The Queen has a select few that she favors and Sabine is one of them…”

Lena looked Alex over and asked

Lena: “And you? Are you one of them?”

Alex nodded simply before firing up the car engine once again.

Alex: “Yes…but unlike me, right now the Queen has no reason to lie to Sabine, so if my old friend can’t get us into the Realm or can’t tell us where the Queen is hiding…then the least she could do is send a message to the Queen for us…”

Suddenly skeptical of Alex’s plan as they continued to travel, Lena prodded

Lena: “wait…you’re back up plan is to send a polite message to the Seelie Queen accusing her of kidnapping a human and breaking the Accords? How is that any better than what I wanted to do?”  
  


Alex: “You wanted to barge into one of the most heavily guarded Realms in the Magical World and take a shot at the Queen! Thereby breaking the Accords and ruining any chance we have at finding Kara…I, on the other hand, only want to set up a meeting…at a neutral location where we can straighten this whole thing out…”

Sighing deeply, Alex shrugged her shoulders before putting on a faux sense of optimism

Alex: “Who knows? Maybe the Seelies can aid us in our search? And once the Queen is out of the Realm, Caterina and Alec can cast a spell to detect if there was any Seelie involvement in Kara’s disappearance…Once we pick up on that magical signature, what could be a complicated tracking spell will follow and then we’d be that much closer to finding Kara…”

Lena: “So..either we go into the Seelie Realm to find answers or we drag the Queen out of the Realm so your buddies can magic the Answers for us?”  
  


Alex: “Exactly…See Luthor you don’t have to go by the book or break the rules entirely to get what you want. If we did things your way we’d either be stonewalled by endless pricks who’d rather die than help us OR we’d be rotting in Nuremgard on bogus charges of high treason while our charge slips further away from us through the vines of endless, pompous bureaucratic pandering…”

Lena stayed silent for a few moments, pondering…thinking…weighing the approaches and options before them

_‘No wonder Lillian charged me to look out for Lena…she’s so used to being a Nephilim, so stubbornly determined to ‘throw her weight around’ and arrogantly demand everyone bend to her will because she’s a member of one of the most prominent Nephilim families. As long as she’s been in the Mortal Realm, Lena’s still sheltered…she doesn’t fully realize how despised her family is in the magical community. One misstep on her part would be at the cost of her life…and I’m not prepared to lose her…not again…especially after she’s come back into my life…’_

The lush greenery and quaint Hamlet towns soon melded into one serene and tranquil blur as they journeyed on, the travellers eager for any clue…any hint to aid in their search. They had been friends once…more recently they were guardians to the same charge, but Alex and Lena had never been closer than they were at that moment…after all, shared goals, such as finding and saving a kidnapped child, have a way of bonding people together in ways that will not easily be broken.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*One Week Later- Outside the Millbrooke Inn, Poughkeepsie*_

_*Lena’s POV*_

Night rolled in and with it came a cold wet cloudburst, drenching the earth and the poor souls scattering about in search of shelter.

Pretending to be a couple looking for respite from the City, the pair booked a room at the casually elegant, Millbrook Inn. The fully renovated former school dormitory kept the charms of it’s early 1900s architecture while embracing modern sophistications. It was tranquil and close enough to many potential leads that the pair could conduct their business easily but Lena still felt uncomfortable keeping up the ruse of their union.

_‘pretending to be married…why did I agree to this! We could have gotten adjoining rooms, but No…Alex checked…wait, Alex said she checked and there was only one room available…’_

Every morning they’d put on a show, pretending the King Sized bed was jointly slept in (and that Alex absolutely did not sleep on the couch), holding hands at breakfast and at every other opportunity in public. But when they were on their own they had resumed their normal dynamic.

Every day it was the same, wake up, have a quick breakfast bearing forced grins then depart from the Inn to chase down a lead or meet up with a contact, then when that fails…return to the Inn in despair, Alex would drink to drown her frustrations and Lena would relax with a nice soothing bath, then they’d turn in for the night and wait for the fresh start of a new day.

The day’s long drive through the countryside in search for clues and chasing down potential leads bore no fruit. Although the search was scenic and tranquil the pair of guardians became more agitated with each passing day. 

_‘we’ve been doing this for days! Kara could be anywhere…they could have moved her across the country…or worse…she could be across the border!’_

Luckily it was a mile away from the Inn when their car suddenly jerked, spluttered and came to a dying stop. It was even luckier for them that their predicament was visible from the Inn’s entrance. Driving such a distinctive car had its advantages and so recognizing the vehicle as belonging to one of their guests, the Inn’s staff noticing the commotion from their perch in the structure’s veranda and began preparing to brave the deluge to help.

While waiting for assistance, Alex groaned against the steering wheel, muttered to herself before alighting the vehicle armed with a small flashlight. The redhead then popped open the hood of the car, let out string of curse words that would make Lena blush if she understood them, rolled up her sleeves and began to fiddle with the engine.

Lena stepped out of the vehicle concerned, opened the small umbrella Alex insisted they carry that day and stood under it. She heard Alex grunt (it was either in pain or in anger Lena just wasn’t sure)

Lena: “Alex? Alex are you ok?”

The sound of Lena’s voice caused Alex to spring up in alarm, resulting in her hitting her head on the under-hood of the car with a painfully loud ‘thunk’

Alex: “Ah! Fuck!”

The redhead rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as Lena giggled softly.

Lena: “Alex? Is everything okay?”

Alex swore softly before wiping her greasy hands on her jeans

Alex: “Err… Yeah... yeah, I got this...”

Lena stared at Alex skeptically and mused

Lena: “Erm, are you sure?”

Alex sighed deeply and quipped

Alex: “I worked in a garage before, and Alec showed me how to maintain this vehicle...I’m sure I know my way around an engine...”

Lena shrugged her shoulders in agreement when the first roar of thunder flashed through the night sky

Alex: “You better get inside the car, or rush towards the Inn…”

Wordlessly Lena went back into the vehicle as the thick grey down pour battered the earth. Soon she watched from the warmth of the car as Alex’s toned physique was accentuated by the cascading water and Lena couldn’t help but feel slightly aroused by the erotic display before her

_‘God...I know we’re on a dangerous mission and everyone’s trying to kill us, but I feel ...safe....I feel safe with Alex... but...she’s so different from the Alex I grew up with…My Alex...She’s soo..rugged....brutish....and before...well the Alex I knew was more…refined...angelic…she carried herself as a Nephilim…Don’t get me wrong, she’s still tough, and powerful but Everyone says Alex living out here…away from Idris has made her dangerous...that Alex is evil....but I don’t see her that way... all I know is that right now, she’s been keeping me safe....so she can’t be as bad as people say she is....’_

A wrapping of knuckles on the passenger side window pulled Lena from her musings, the ravenette carefully opened the side door and was immediately hit with the biting cold air of the night storm. Luckily, Alex’s body covered the opening, giving Lena some reprieve against the chill. Lena stared at Alex’s soaked form and bit back the moan building in her throat.

Alex futilely wiped her face from the rain and addressed Lena

Alex: “Come on... it’s not safe to be parked here in this deluge...”

Lena was about to rush out of the car into the night storm but Alex held up her hand and stopped her

Alex: “Use my jacket to keep you warm...I can’t have you getting sick, Go back to the Inn with the staff and I’ll join you in a few moments…”

Lena smiled at the woman’s thoughtfulness, grabbed Alex’s leather jacket from the driver’s seat, and put it on, before grabbing the umbrella once again and stepping out. By the time she got out of the vehicle, some of the Inn’s staff had arrived. A rather bulky looking man went towards Alex and the pair jointly peered into the bonnet of the car searching for the problem while the man Lena recognized as their concierge offered to guide her back to the Inn. Sharing an umbrella, the pair walked through the deluge and back to the warm, inviting elegance of the Millbrook Inn.

Cold, shivering and slightly less wet, Lena had stood in the foyer once they had arrived, waiting for the concierge to get her a towel and a steaming cup of tea to warm up. Once she had secured the items, she was directed to a chair by the entrance’s fireplace while one of the Inn’s maids rushed to their room to light a fire.

Concierge: “Mrs Danvers, your room will be warmed shortly…would you like to wait here for your wife or head upstairs?”

As the man addressed her, the front door opened abrubtly, footsteps were heard hurrying inside before the howling wind slammed the door closed. Thinking that Alex had returned with the remaining staff member, Lena kindly responded as she read the employee’s name tag

Lena: “No…I’ll wait for my wife, Thank you…err, Sullivan, could you please arrange for a fresh towel and another cup of tea, I don’t want Alex getting sick…”

Wordlessly and with a gentle nod, the man followed the instruction and rushed off…down the hall and to the kitchen, leaving Lean all alone in the foyer. There were no other signs of life and Lena felt a little uncomfortable being there in such terrible weather. She waited for a few minutes, when suddenly she heard the sound of deep breathing. Bones cracking echoing as lightning flashed across the sky, joining the cacophony of rumbling thunder. Waiting for whatever being it was to make its way right behind her, Lena listened carefully…trying to gauge how many attackers she was about to face.

_‘Bones cracking, growling…werewolves, it has to be. But why are they targeting me? How many are there? I head 3 pairs of footsteps when they arrived…have all of them morphed? Maybe one did and the other’s are waiting for his signal… okay…the growling is coming from directly behind me…’_

Tightly gripping the piping hot cuppa, Lena jumped up, quickly turned and threw the scalding liquid at her attacker before chucking the delicate china at his companion. While the mongrel yelped in pain, Lena then grabbed the poker from the fire place and brandished it over the back of the chair, using the armchair as a shield and the poker as a weapon, Lena waiting for the men to lunge at her. Terrified, she huddled closer to the fire, hoping that she’d appear much more menacing to her opponents as her heart thumped in her chest. She delicately traced the runes etched onto the inner skin of her left wrist, each brush of her fingertips igniting the spell, spreading a warm comforting glow throughout her body to ease her frantic heart as she whispered softly

Lena: “Alex…”

The wolf before her growled angrily and his two humanoid companions…sopping wet and dressed in greasy torn overalls... stood behind him cracking their knuckles, preparing for their own transformations. One of the men leaned forward slightly, wound tight like a coil or a canon about to fire, clearly he was preparing to execute one of those cool, Hollywood-esque style movie manoeuvres where he’d change into his wolf form in mid air. While he prepared himself, his four legged companion barked and growled menacingly while their third whined loudly and morphed into a wolf on the spot…the two canines waiting for their third to strike first. Lena tightened her grip on her weapon and waited…the Inn staff were not going to come to her rescue because as humans they were unable to see the true threat, so Lena had two options, fight or wait for Alex to save her

_‘come at me biatch…just try it…just bloody try it and I’ll carve your face out…The Inn staff are humans, mortals…they can’t see two werewolves ruining their Persian carpet, all they’ll see is a huge, scary looking man trying to lunge at me while his two terrifying dogs growl on. Maybe I should scream? Because someone must have heard the tea cup shatter but no one’s come…’_

While pondering her options the remaining man pounced, his bones cracking as his feet lifted off the floor, his body in mid transformation as he leapt towards her. His face contorted in middle of what was a canine growl and a human scream as he edged closer to Lena with his arms outstretched. But just as his fingertip brushed against Lena’s cheek, a flash of red swiftly rushed from the corner of Lena’s eye before a lithe, muscular body jumped and then leapt from one of the coffee tables to collide with the half formed wolf in mid air. A loud booming thud, as body hit body, filled the air and Lena watched as the two already morphed canines turned away from her and rushed to aid their companion. The two wolves leapt into action, kicking aside the other furniture, sending the carpet skidding as they jumped into the action

Wrestling with the half morphed wolf, Alex stayed on the floor, her arms wrapped around the being’s torso as she struggled, keeping the two legged, half formed wolf struggling and writing on its back as she squeezed and broke it’s ribs. A loud yelp of pain was heard before the being fell unconscious and Alex pushed it aside. So while one of the dogs rushed to it the other lunged at Alex, clawing at her arms…snapping and barking menacingly as it attacked. The mutt managed to scratch up Alex’s arms pretty badly and Lena could tell that Alex was horribly injured from colliding with the third wolf earlier on. Once again on her back, with the dog snapping it’s jaws inches away from her face, Alex was trying to hold the mongrel off with a broken table leg

_‘she must have dislocated her ribs…or hopefully just badly bruised them…don’t just stand here Lena! Help her!’_

And so, moving out from behind her shield, Lena lunged forward with the poker, and scratched deeply along the dark grey coat of the canine drawing blood and tearing flesh as she did. The mutt then turned to face Lena and was about to attack her when Alex swung at it with the broken table leg, clubbing it harshly across the face and disorientating it. Whimpering in defeat, it moved to the side and then joined its companion as the two returned to their human forms and without a word, they picked up their third, sniveling companion. Hoisting him up and trying to support his weight, they were about to leave when the Inn’s staff finally made their appearance. One of the night managers, holding a large hunting rifle, fired at the trio, causing them to scamper off and rush out while the maids and concierge moved towards Alex and Lena.

Apart from trembling in shock and being completely wired up with adrenaline, Lena was fine, but Alex humphed in pain, clutching her ribs as one of the maids tried to cut away her tattered and bloodied shirt before they could perform first aid. The red head ignored the commotion around her, the attempts by the Inn’s staff to assess and treat her injuries as she looked over to Lena and asked, her voice thick with pain as she struggled to form the enquiry

Alex: “Lena? Love? You alright?”

Lena sighed deeply when she heard Alex’s voice, relief washing over her before plastering a teary smile on her face.

Tuning out the staff’s apologies and concerned pokes and prods, Lena moved forward and held Alex’s hand as her wounds were tended to. Someone had gotten a hold of a doctor…or the doctor was one of the current guests at the Inn…Lena wasn’t sure, but the elderly physician checked Alex over and slowly explained the redhead’s injuries to Lena

Doctor: “I’ve cleaned those scratches and treated them…seems like those men had a dog with them…”

_‘no…they were werewolves…wait, he’s a human, you can’t tell him that! Okay…he wants an answer…don’t say anything! Just nod…’_

Lena nodded shakily in response and once that registered with the gentleman before her, the doctor continued

Doctor: “mmh…I’m going to administer a rabies shot, just in case and once this storm dies down I’ll have one of the staff members rush out to buy some painkillers…for now, and I don’t normally recommend this, but I think you should take advantage of the fully stocked bar. The alcohol will help numb the pain…luckily her ribs are just bruised…horribly bruised mind you…but thankfully nothing’s broken.”

Lena thanked the man and then the staff, before going over to help Alex to her feet. One of the bellhops, a pimply faced teenager, rushed over to help her and with Alex leaning on both of them for support, the pair half dragged and half carried the redhead back to their room.

Once Alex had been settled in, Lena thanked the boy and was about to show him out when he addressed her

Bellhop: “Please ring the front desk if you need anything Mrs Danvers, and Dr Munroe..the gentleman who assisted earlier is in room 502, he asked I give you his card, in case you need anything…”

The lad then dug around in his pocket before fishing out the now crumpled piece of stocky paper and handed it to Lena

Bellhop: “Oh and…Your car has been moved into one of our old sheds, a mechanic has been called for and he’ll be out here first thing tomorrow morning…It seems as though those men had followed you and your wife from town, probably trying to rob you guys…”

Lena: “mmmh…probably…”

Absentmindedly, she agreed with the teenager just to end the conversation before thanking him once again, tipping him for his efforts and sending him on his way. Once the door slammed shut behind her, Lena rushed over to Alex who was hissing and softly whimpering in pain

Alex: “Rune…on…on my…neck…”

Lena then leaned forward and began searching the redhead’s tattoos

Lena: “Which one? You have two on your neck, one at the back and one on the right side…”

Alex: “The one…the one on the side…”

Gently placing her fingers on the inky black mark, Lena studied it as she traced it. It appeared to be a mirrored and then inverted cursive script for the letter ‘d’ it’s mirror creating the letter ‘a’ but the way it was placed and how the tattoo was designed created what could be a flow or a wave between the shapes, like that of a winding river. At the opening of each point there was an inky black circle closing off the entrance and exit to the ‘wave’ created[1].

Lena: “Kay…got it…what do I do now?”

Hissing in pain, Alex winced as Lena unknowingly pressed her fingers deeper into the tattoo

Alex: “trace your index fingers over the two waves, start at the upper black dot then move them together towards the other… then join them at the lower dot and say _‘ Guérir’**[2]** _my skin will glow red for a few seconds so don’t freak out…”

Lena did as instructed and just as she finished saying the incantation, she watched mesmerized as inky black turned into hot, molten red. Soon the heat from the rune departed from it’s position and began to spread throughout Alex’s body. The ravenette let out a little gasp of surprise as she watched the red glow rush towards the scratched skin and immediately began to sew together and close up the wounds. Then the hot glow, clustered around Alex’s torso, pooling around the red head’s ribs knitting and healing weary muscles and soothing bruises sustained, the injury rapidly turning from deep purple, to bluish green, then yellow before vanishing in a haze of warm orange.

Amazed at the level of magic her former nephilim had access to, Lena couldn’t help herself as her fingers leaned forward and began delicately tracing the formerly bruised space, gasping softly at the perfectly healed skin

Lena: “incredible…”

She had seen great magic performed by the many warlocks visiting Alicante on business or when they paid tribute to her family by entertaining them with great feats of power, but never had Lena actively participated in such magic. Sure the Nephilim had their own brand and level of magic, but things such as ‘healing oneself’ was deemed to be ‘personal gain’. Lena had the necessary ability to heal, but she could only access such power to save and/or heal her charge, if Lena had desired in any way to tend to her own wounds or that of another Nephilim’s, a healing draft or cordial would have to be kept ready, so to see and participate in such an intimate act of healing really threw Lena for a loop

_‘Alex must have powerful friends…to want to protect her like this…to allow her access to such powerful magic_. _Everyone back home…back in Idris think Alex’s tattoos and runes are a mark of her downfall, a way to show us how low she has sunk, but they’re wrong…I was wrong…not all of these aren’t meant to mar or disgrace her…some are gifts of power many could only dream of beholding…gifts and tokens meant to keep Alex safe…because she is so pure, wonderful…so kind hearted…All things that we’d forgotten about her, that **I** had forgotten about her…’_

As her thoughts ran wild, Lena began absently exploring the expanse of Alex’s skin with delicate brushes of her fingers. Tracing over inky tattoos buried just beneath the skin and the raised ridges of runes burned into (and healed over many times) the creamy delicate flesh. But one of those things were not like the others, inky marks and burned etchings were predominant but there was one mark that gave Lena pause.

Sitting on the bed, just beside her companion and gesturing for Alex to sit up slightly, which the redhead did obligingly, Lena placed the flat of her palm along the right side of Alex’s back, just beneath the former Nephilim’s shoulder blade. The youngest Luthor then began to delicately trace the broken skin beneath her finger tips, the familiar swirls and angular lines of a script well known to her. In fact it was the only script she had recognized…All Speak, the language of Alicante was deeply carved into Alex’s flesh creating a ‘sunken’ and uneven portion where the symbol was etched. It was as though the thin symbol was freshly dug out of Alex’s skin, and clearly the many healing runes and spells gifted to the redhead had kept the mark from continuously bleeding.

It was a mark many in Alicante recognized, a mark used to scare nephilim into obedience to the clave…the mark was a death sentence, crafted by powerfully sadistic magic to torture the wearer until their last breath. It was designed to drive any who wore it to madness and there was only one of two outcomes for the poor soul either they fell prey and succumbed to the magic of the ‘cursed’ mark placed upon them or they would take their own life to rid themselves of the pain. Lena, like many curious students at the Academy, had looked up the symbol in textbooks and had blanched and winced at the images found…bloody, oozing and graphically painful…that was how Alicante had marked those that opposed it, how they identified the traitors in their midst[3]. The mark was placed just above the spot where it was known a Nephilim’s wings would appear, the rune designed to mangle and damage the angelic feature, singeing parts (if not all) of the glowing white, feathery wing leaving it a scaly and burnt black.

Tears gently began to flow, down Lena’s cheeks and landing on the exposed skin of Alex’s shoulder, the guardian angel weeping for her friend…crying over the senseless treatment Alex had received as Lena tried to reconcile the woman she knew (and had now reacquainted herself with) and the horrible beings punished to wear such a horrific symbol.

Lena: “Why…what did you do? What could you have done? What could you have possibly done for the Clave to punish you in this way?”

Alex turned her head slightly and gently stared at Lena over the ball of her shoulder before reaching her left hand over, placing the limb over the shoulder in such a way that the tips of the fingers on her left hand, brushed Lena’s fingers as they rested over the symbol in question.

Alex: “They…They charged me with insubordination, with treason and with the attempted corruption of my fellow nephilim…”

Gritting her teeth slightly in anger, Lena ground out

Lena: “who? Who brought the charges? And who could you have possibly corrupted?”

Alex remained silent

_‘mother probably brought the charges…that’s why our families hate each other now…but treason? Corrupting a fellow Nephilim? What could that be? I know Alex’s **unique** features gave many pause in Alicante, each one wondering if she’d be worthy of a male partner, given her inability to carry children, or if she’d be allowed to take a wife, given her ability and virility to sire children…But homosexuality…I mean is it homosexuality? Okay, that’s a question for another time…but homosexuality is frowned upon in Alicante and Alex **indulges** in it freely and frequently in the mortal world…so maybe that’s the ‘corruption of a fellow nephilim’ charge…so the question is who? Who did Alex, for lack of a better word, try and ‘corrupt’ and did mother catch them? And why the treason charge?’_

Lena: “Did my mother do this? Who did she catch you with?”

_‘maybe it was Sam…those two were always very chummy, and Sam used to joke about how she’d love to bed Alex…’_

Alex: “I wasn’t caught with anyone…”

_‘what…then how? How did my mother know? Better yet, **did **my mother know?”_

Lena: “But it was my mother who brought the charges?”

Lena’s question was met with a reluctantly ashamed silence as Alex lowered her gaze and turned away from Lena

_‘No…NO…it **was** my mother’s fault…but how? How could she do this? She’d always liked Alex…they were so close…How did it all fall apart? How?”_

Lena: “How…how did my mother know?”

Keeping her gaze fixed firmly ahead, Alex responded…her voice thick with emotion but her eyes vacant yet brimming with unshed tears, as though she was trying (and obviously failing) to remain stoic

Alex: “I…I told her. Lillian was…well, she was always supportive of me…of my _differences_…we were close, I could tell her anything and I knew she would never betray my confidence, yeah I know…your mother had that kind of relationship with me yet she kept you at arm’s length…hardly seems fair…but maybe that’s why it didn’t last…I expected her support, for her to open her arms and accept me but when it came down to it, she chose her own needs over mine. I went to her, heart in hand…I asked her for advise…bared my soul to her…I told Lillian that I had fallen in love and that I needed her help to win my beloved over….”

Lena remained silent as Alex spoke, her mind processing the information and filling in the blanks with her own knowledge of what had happened

_‘Sam…It was probably Sam that Alex fell in love with…but why would mother turn on Alex for that? Mother was never too fond of Sam...so why?’_

Lena was pulled from her thoughts as Alex continued her story

Alex: “But Lillian refused…said that what I was doing was wrong…that I would taint the bloodline of a prestigious family with my err..._deformity_…That I wasn’t good enough for the woman I wanted to give my heart to…”

_‘deformity? Deformity?! Alex is beautiful…inside and out…anyone would be lucky to call her theirs…how dare mother make Alex feel less than? How dare mother say such things!?’_

Lena’s rage had bubbled over and just as the ravenette was about to angrily burst, Alex’s somber tone quelled her rage and forced her to listen

Alex: “Before I knew it, the guards were summoned and I was dragged before the Clave…hands and feet shackled like some criminal when the only crime I had committed was that of falling in love…They asked me to forsake my beloved…I refused…They asked me to forget my feelings…I refused…They demanded I devote myself to my role in Idris…that I put the needs of the Clave above my devotion to my beloved and I refused. That was when they charged me with high treason…you see, to the Clave, no one and nothing can be more important than them…they don’t like it when they’re ranked second in anyone’s priorities…”

Lena: “But Alex…you could have lied…you should have lied!”

Alex then stared at Lena somberly and asked

Alex: “Could you lie? Back in Idris? Were you able to lie then? Or was it something you picked up in the Mortal World? Lying was a skill reserved for people such as our parents…for those Nephilim fortunate enough to have access to the Mortal World and even then the Clave took measures against it… casting truth spells and forcing the ingestion of potions to ensure that the accused would remain truthful under interrogation…but even without such measures, I couldn’t lie and tell them what they had wanted to hear…After all, back then I didn’t know how…”

Lena: “Still…you should have fought! Demanded your parents be present….demanded time to raise a defense!”

Alex: “But why? Why defend myself when I was guilty…I refused to follow orders and cast my feelings aside…so I became guilty of Insubordination. I refused to forget my beloved and place the Clave above them, so I became guilty of treason. I fell in love with a woman I couldn’t have and surely, I would have corrupted her if I pursued my feelings and so I was guilty of attempting to corrupt another…I was guilty Lena, so why fight it?”

A desperate anger overcame Lena as she wailed

Lena: “For me! You could have fought for me! For your best friend! I needed you Alex! I needed my best friend…and you were gone…If not for yourself then for me…you should have fought for me…”

Alex then turned her entire body to face Lena, the red head lifting her hands to gently cup the ravenette’s face and using the pads of her thumb to wipe the tears gently falling from emerald orbs. Alex leaned in closer, and slowly kissed Lena’s forehead, causing the nephilim to close her eyes in comforted bliss as Alex whispered, her tone devout and breath hot against Lena’s skin

Alex: “It was for you…everything I did was for you Lena…”

The youngest Luthor pulled Alex along with her and soon their bodied lowered, hitting the mattress with a soft ‘thud’. Without Breaking her hold on the red head, Lena twisted and turned, pulling the former nephilim atop of her and kissed Alex passionately as they moved up the soft mattress. Once they were at the head of the bed Alex then reached around Lena, grabbed a nearby pillow and placed the soft item against the small of ravenette’s back putting less strain on the green eyed beauty by elevating her slightly. Sitting up on her knees, Alex then gently spread Lena’s legs and hummed at the sight of her lover, her still fully clothed lover, exposed and willing beneath her

The red head placed a seductive kiss on Lena’s clothed stomach before softly kissing up the trail of Lena’s crisp button down , fingers following lips and undoing the buttons as Alex slowly climbed higher up Lena’s body. Soon, Alex was lightly hovering above Lena, the young nephilim wriggling and writhing in lustful anticipation, admiring the aroused gaze of her lover as she stripped off her shirt, exposing her bountiful bosom and allowing Alex to kiss her supple flesh, and bite the skin of the valley of Lena’s cleavage as it became exposed.

Guiding her lover’s hands over the expanse of her back, Lena then unfastened her brassier and moaned gleefully when Alex had discarded the lacy garment and attached her lips to one of the green eyed beauty’s steadily hardening nipples.

Lena: “Mmmh...ah!”

The nephilim gasped as her lover playfully nipped at her areolas, enjoying the pillow-y softness of the ravenette’s supple and panting bosom. As her gasp filled the air, Lena slowly began to** r**each under Alex’s t-shirt, running her nails over the redhead’s defined torso and seductively scratching along Alex’s semi defined six pack she had long since desired. Once the shirt was loose enough to accommodate Lena’s roaming hands, she pulled herself away from Alex slightly, detaching those delicious lips from her breast, and pulled Alex’s face up towards hers. Maintaining eye contact, Lena found herself enjoying the rich Olive of her lover’s gaze as she bent forward, breaking the contact, and began trailing hot and needy kisses along the column of the Former nephilim’s neck while her hands roamed lower, unfastening Alex’s jeans, and thereafter teasing the taller woman through the fabric of her underwear before seductively whispering.

Lena: “Mmmh...I need you Alex...”

Alex hummed softly in response just as Lena had taken the redhead’s hands in hers and began guiding them across her trembling body. Enjoying how pliant Alex had become, the ravenette teased Alex by guiding the former nephilim’s touch to tease the contours of Lena’s eager body, letting Alex’s hands roam across her biceps and enjoying the soft, gentle slope of her shoulders, Lena then guided the redhead towards her supple bosom, relishing the contact as Alex tweaked and teased her rosy, sensitive tits.

Atfer a few moments of teasing the pink nubs into stiff peaks, Lena reluctantly guided Alex’s hands lower, towards her waist where the red head’s fingers ran over the nephilim’s semi defined abs. By the slight pressure Alex has applied when she had come into contact with Lena’s abdomen, the ravenette knew that her lover wanted nothing more than to run her hands over her body, she knew that Alex had wanted her and it was time to show the red head that the feeling was mutual.

She felt safe and protected in Alex’s strong arms, she was content in the firm grip as she moaned and sighed deeply in pleasure when Alex’s fingers undid the button and zip of her jeans before the red head’s hand moved from their spot on her waist to cup and tease Lena’s clothed crotch.

Lena: “Ah...Alex...”

Moaning her lover’s name as she was guided out of her jeans, Lena relished Alex’s antics. The ravenette’s hands once again found their way under the fabric of her lovers shirt and gripped and scratched along the skin of Alex’s muscular back. Alex moved her body upward and smirked against the nape of Lena’s neck as she gently rubbed the nephilim through the soaked fabric of her panty, causing the ravenette to moan loudly in anticipation.

Lena: “Mmmh...Aaallleeexxx...”

Slowly, Alex began to undo and discard Lena’s designer jeans, leaving the virginal nephilim almost bare beneath the red head. Her shirt opened, breasts exposed and her jeans pooling around her ankles as Alex gently traced the outline of her core through her soaked underwear, her core dripping in anticipation. The feeling of the soft fabric being brushed aside distracted the detective from her thoughts as her lover’s fingers began teasing and playing with her now moist folds

Suddenly startled at the contact, Alex was about to withdraw her touch but Lena held firm, keeping Alex’s hand firmly in place as she moved forward and seductively whispered into her

Lena: “Alex....I need you...”

** (Mature content ahead, reader discretion is advised) **

** _Her hot breath against Alex’s ear caused the red head to shudder deliciously before releasing a gentle moan. Lena, then, slowly began to buck against her lover’s hand, teasing and preparing herself for the pleasure she was about to receive. _ **

** _Alex slowly sucked the pulse point at the nape of Lena’s neck, playfully nibbling , biting and kissing a path up along the ravenette’s neck and towards the underside of Lena’s jaw. Confidently, Lena pulled Alex’s face closer to hers and husked_ **

** _Lena: “Alex....”_ **

** _That name, Alex’s very name spoken in Lena’s breathy moans was enough to cause the redhead to abandon all reason and restraint. The taller woman leaned forward and captured Lena’s lips in a fiery kiss, setting Lena’s every nerve ending on fire. The hunger, the passion… the lust that fuelled the kiss were clearly evident and in that moment, Lena was soo engrossed in chasing her pleasure that she had completely forgotten about her own reservations…her family honour, her virtue…all she cared about in that moment was indulgence…an deep indulgence to chase her own pleasure…_ **

** _Some part of her felt that she owed this to Alex, to use her body to right the wrong that the Luthors had done…but another part of her, the part relishing Alex’s devoted touches and gentle, worshiping of her body craved the passionate companionship that she’d seen many enjoy at Alex’s talented ministrations._ **

** _‘I’m ready…This…this is right…us, here…Alex and I, it just feels right…like we’re meant to do this…like we’re made for each other…’_ **

** _The redhead then slowly kissed a path to Lena’s ear and whispered_ **

** _Alex: "Are you sure?"_ **

** _The ravenette was momentarily puzzled by Alex’s sudden question, but nonetheless moaned in response._ **

** _Alex: "Lee...are you sure....tell me to stop and I will...okay..."_ **

** _Suddenly frustrated by Alex’s soft approach, Lena decided to take the lead, thinking herself ready for what was to come._ **

** _Lena: "I’m....I'm sure....please Alex... take me..."_ **

** _The former nephilim kissed the raven haired Luthor’s forehead before placing a hungry kiss on Lena's lips. A few moments later, Alex broke the kiss quickly without reason and once again began kissing the valley of the ravenette’s cleavage. _ **

** _Alex: "Beautiful..."_ **

** _Lena blushed at the compliment _ ** ** _and _ ** ** _felt as though her body was on fire as she writhed beneath Alex. The redhead slowly moved down her lover’s body, placing kisses down Lena’s cleavage and her abdomen. Soon Alex was resting on her knees, her arms snaked around Lena’s legs, pulling and holding the writhing nephilim open and ready as she lay flat on her stomach and nestled herself between Lena's legs. Lena gasped as Alex began placing soft kisses along the insides of her legs as her hands pulled Lena’s thighs apart, spreading Lena open, leaving Alex smirking in anticipation at Lena’s soaked core. _ **

** _Lena:"Alex please..."_ **

** _Lena moaned when she felt Alex brush her clothed nether lips with her index finger, spreading around the wetness that pooled there on the delicate fabric. Again, Alex asked_ **

** _Alex: "Lee...are you sure? I'll stop if you want..."_ **

** _‘No…please…don’t stop…please…’_ **

** _Lena: "Don’t you dare stop Alex..."_ **

** _Alex smirked seductively and moved aside Lena's panties and without warning Alex placed her hand on Lena's abdomen and pushed the smaller woman back before moving forward, bringing her head at the junction of Lena’s thighs right above her dripping sex. Using her unoccupied hand, Alex harshly gripped and then ripped off Lena’s underwear, then blew gently on the ravenette’s glistening nether lips causing Lena to shiver in anticipation._ **

** _Lena: "Mmmh...Alex. ..."_ **

** _Hearing the breathy moans of her beloved urged Alex forward, the former nephilim latching her lips onto her beloved’s moist core and entering Lena with her tongue. _ **

** _Lena felt Alex’s strong jaw rest against her inner thighs as _ ** ** _the green eyed beauty squeaked and squealed in delight at the intrusion and began to buck against the redhead’s tongue. Alex slowly began licking and wriggling her tongue deep within Lena’s pulsing folds, enjoying the strained resistance of the virginal muscles as they tried to fight off the intrusion. But each tight pulsing coil of pressure only spurred Alex on causing Lena to moan and writhe in pleasure as Alex teased and relaxed her dripping folds with her tongue._ **

** _Lena: “God! Alex!....Yesss....Just like that...”_ **

** _The redhead lapped at the woman’s entrance, bobbing her head up and down as she 'ate' the writing nephilim beneath her, Lena's squeals and moans egging her on as her core received a tongue lashing. Her body began to convulse in pleasure as she found her first release. Lena’s eyes rolled back into her head and soon the ravenette was screaming the redhead’s name as her first ever climax hit, Alex's latching onto her clit and gentle sucking caused the virgin to combust in orgasm. Spots danced across Lena’s vision as her eyes rolled in the back of her head releasing herself onto Alex. _ **

** _Lena: "Mmmhh...uhn! Oh! Oh God!..God Alex!" _ **

** _Lena was not given any reprieve because just as Alex’s talented tongue was removed from her folds stiff digit began poking and prodding at her entrance, gently beginning to stimulate her once more. Her eyes snapped open as her second climax hit her, the pressure of her muscles fighting of the intruding finger as it’s companion arrived and began to stimulate her clit, the bundle of nerves relaxing her and allowing the digit to slip in. She stared at the room’s pristine white ceiling for a while as her sexual partner continued her assault on Lena’s core causing the nephilim to pant and writhe hotly against the soft bed sheets. Her core burning in arousal...in a slight resistance as Alex tried to prepare her for something much bigger as her body gently trembled and shook in the aftermaths of her first release. _ **

** _Lena’s heart raced as she felt her eager arousal almost gushing out of her, her body joining in the efforts to prepare her for her maidenhead to be taken. She was sure that the sheets beneath her were ruined but she couldn’t bring herself to care. _ **

** _Finally, once she had ridden out her orgasm (and had grown comfortable with the single digit invading and trying to stretch her core) did she look down to see the woman who had given her such pleasure ...she gazed lovingly at Alex whose face was glistening with the remnants of Lena’s nectar. _ **

** _Lena felt like a horny teenager, needing Alex to give her release hard and fast but Alex was suddenly very gentle with Lena, reverent....almost fearful...the red head’s long fingers teasing her deliciously before inserting another finger into Lena’s dripping sex. Stretching Lena further through the subtle burn of her maiden head being prepared_ **

** _Lena groaned as she felt the pair of, now moist fingers slowly withdraw, then once they were inserted to just the barest hint of fingertips, Alex parted her wet folds at the juncture between Lena’s legs and then submerged her fingers back into Lena’s core, moving in a gentle ‘to-and-fro’ movement to create a tempo that drove the ravenette crazy. The Nephilim was wet, ready and eager for release but the sensual torture was to last a little while longer as Alex prepared to add another finger to the sexual frenzy. _ **

** _Lena moaned pleasurably at the intrusion and began to slowly buck into the redhead’s hand, rocking herself gently as Alex pumped into her. Slowly the former nephilim added another finger heightening the stimulation and if Lena’s pants and moans were anything to go by, it was as clear as day that the youngest Luthor was enjoying herself. She gripped unfamiliar scratches and ridges along Alex’s back, re-opening what was once almost healed scars and grating deeply along inky black tattoos as Alex pumped three fingers in and out of her. The Ravenette gazed longingly into Alex’s hazel green orbs as she faced her._ **

** _Lena: "Uhhhn...Aaaallleeexxx....mmmh...please....” _ **

** _Alex began moving faster, increasing her tempo, driving Lena over the edge but just before the nephilim could find her release, Alex had suddenly slowed down... taunting her beloved, asserting her dominance by making Lena beg for her satisfaction. Lena ground herself against Alex’s talented fingers eagerly trying to find her release but clearly Alex had wanted to take her time, letting Lena know that this was just previews...the main event was still to come._ **

** _The redhead the removed her fingers from Lena’s folds and seductively sucked her digits clean...overcome by passion, Lena groaned at the sensual sight before her before she closed her eyes to calm herself bust just as Lena stilled her racing heart Alex _ ** ** _slowly re-entered the ravenette with her fingers._ **

** _Lena: "uhhmm Alex...."_ **

** _The slow pumps began building into hard and fast thrusts as used her thumb to brush against the panting nephilim's clit. _ **

** _Lena: "uhmnm...uuhhhnnn….Alex…Aaallleeeexxxx_ **

** _Alex moaned as Lena’s walls contracted around her fingers and began pumping faster into the shorter woman causing the green eyed beauty to gasp and moan loudly._ **

** _Lena: "Uhn! Alex! mmmh....Rao..."_ **

** _Holding herself back, and clearly painfully aroused, Alex began to feel Lena’s walls clench around her fingers_ **

** _Alex: “Relax Lena...enjoy this...”_ **

** _ So, deciding to chase her beloved’s pleasure rather than her own, Alex began to pump faster into the now bucking and writhing Lena, while massaging her clit, helping the tiny ravenette build her climax and eventually the nephilim moaned loudly as she came for the second time around Alex's fingers. _ **

** (End of Mature content) **

Lena: "Rao...your fingers are magic..."

Lena sat up on the bed grinning wildly, her first experience with sex so far had been amazing, so she watched and waited patiently as Alex withdrew her fingers from Lena's folds. The redhead was about to bring them to her lips when the Lena grabbed her wrist. Smirking in what she hoped was a seductive way, Lena brought Alex's glistening fingers to her lips and began to suck them clean causing the Red head to groan at the sight.

Lena: “mmh…it tastes…_different_…”

Alex: “wonderful…I could get drunk on your cum alone…”

The ravenette blushed at Alex’s words

_‘she says she enjoys my taste…but what about hers? Would she let me taste her? I’ve heard her many lovers boast about how creamy and delicious her seed is…would she let me try it? Could I try it tonight?’_

Lena then moved forward, pulled Alex closer and pasted her lips against the redhead’s...kissing the former nephilim deeply as she tasted herself on Alex’s tongue. Soon tongues duelled for dominance as passions rose and stirred and eventually Lena had to break away in need of breath

Panting deeply and knowing that her lover needed convincing, Lena subtly pushed her breasts together and pouted seductively as she asked

Lena: “Can I taste you?”

The ravenette then reached a hand forward and tried to stroke the still clothed Alex through her jeans, but the redhead gently grasped Lena’s hand and stilled her movements

Alex: “Maybe some other time love…tonight…tonight is all about you…”

** (Mature content ahead, reader discretion is advised) **

** **

** _Alex then moved forward and captured Lena’s lips once again The raven haired Luthor pressed herself up against the redhead’s solid muscular body, before griping and massaging Alex’s stiff arousal. The former nephilim ran her hands down her Lena’s back, stopping on the ravenette’s firm voluptuous ass and gripped it tightly causing Lena to moan into Alex’s mouth. Alex broke the kiss and began placing sensual kisses along the column of Lena’s delicately pale throat causing the green eyed woman to moan seductively._ **

** _Lena: "Ah...Aaalleeexxx...”_ **

** _Quickly Lena began lifting and removing Alex’s shirt leaving the redhead clad in only a plain black bra and her jeans. _ **

** _Sitting up slightly and reclining against her elbows , Lena admired the body before her._ **

** _‘mmmmh...those abs...she’s perfect...’_ **

** _Lena slowly scratched her manicured fingers down Alex’s abdomen, leaving hungry red marks across the ridges of the woman’s semi defined six pack. Alex hummed in appreciation and pushed Lena back slightly as once again Lena guided Alex’s hands up and allowed the redhead to tease her mounds. Immediately Alex latched onto an exposed nipple and began sucking gently causing the bud to stiffen_ **

** _‘This feels amazing...if this is what the foreplay is like I can’t wait for the real thing!’_ **

** _Lena: “oooh...Al...Aaalleexxx...”_ **

** _Alex groaned slightly in response as Lena bucked against her. She felt Alex’s hard body against hers, inhaling the redhead’s intoxicating scent. It was musky, spicy, a hint of sweetness and an aroma that Lena could just describe as pure ‘Alex-ness’. Lena’s one hand then stroked Alex’s arousal through her clothes while the other gripped onto Alex’s shoulder, dragging the woman down, pulling them closer together. Alex then placed hungry kisses against the column of Lena’s neck as the nephilim’s hands trailed down and her nails scraped against the flesh of Alex’s back until they made contact with the fabric of the woman’s jeans_ **

** _Alex: “mmmh... Lee...”_ **

** _Hearing Alex’s breathy moans, Lena released her grip on Alex’s clothed member and dug her nails into the redhead’s back ...she ran them along the contours of strong muscular shoulders causing the former nephilim to gasp in pain as the ravenette drew blood. Lena paid no attention to this and bit hard into the Alex’s shoulder before whispering seductively _ **

** _Lena: “Mmmhh...you’re wearing too many clothes babe...”_ **

** _Lena stayed flat on her back enjoying the softness of the sheets, she then moved her hand forward and pulled down Alex’s jeans without breaking eye contact, letting the soft denim fabric and black boxer shorts slowly lower and pool around the redhead’s ankles. _ **

** _Her creamy complexion, perfect breasts, flat stomach and sexy thighs, everything about Lena was perfect...her mere presence was driving Alex crazy. Lena looked down and grinned seductively as she caught sight of Alex’s rock hard arousal before she moved her hand forward, wrapping it around Alex’s stiff flesh. She began slowly, almost clumsily stoking the redhead’s stiff member applying pressure at the base and using her fingers to tweak the sensitive tip where beads of Alex’s essence had started to form. She leaned in closer, her body pressed against Alex’s and kissed her passionately. _ **

** _Their tongues had once again duelled for dominance and the redhead was surprised when Lena’s hands gently to cupped and caressed Alex’s stiff member_ **

** _Alex: “mmmh...Lee...Leeennnaa....please....” _ **

** _Gently, Lena massaged and teased the redhead’s rock hard cock, causing Alex to lean forward and place gentle kisses down the column of Lena’s neck and at the top of her cleavage. Lena felt as though her body was on fire as she writhed beneath Alex, green eyes wide and eager in arousal at the sight of Alex above her, the redhead was a vision of sex and Lena shuddered in anticipation_ **

** _‘God she’s stunning... eight glorious inches, hard and ready for me...it might be a bit big for my maiden voyage...but I’m going to enjoy this, Alex would never hurt me...she’ll make sure I feel good....’_ **

** _The thick, bulbous head of Alex’s weeping arousal rested against Lena’s core, making the ravenette hiss and moan in anticipation_ **

** _Lena: “Yesss....please...I’m ready Alex...”_ **

** _Alex simply nodded before Lena reattached their lips in a fiery kiss causing the ravenette to wrap her arms around Alex’s neck and lift her left leg to wrap around the redhead’s waist opening herself wider for Alex_ **

** _Slowly, almost gently, Lena felt something hard and cylindrical enter her. Moaning loudly at the intrusion Lena pushed into her lover as Alex’s hands gripped her bucking hips. _ **

** _Alex’s hardness felt strange at first, but then Lena felt her wetness increase causing a content smile grace her lips. Alex noticed this and returned it. Then a beat passed before Alex pushed into the woman beneath her, enjoying the tip of her sheathed phallus bury itself into her lover’s warm snatch. The redhead’s grip tightened on Lena’s waist, holding the raven haired beauty open and, granting her better access to the nephilim’s body as she did... causing Lena to gasp out and tightly clutch the redhead’s back in pain, her nails breaking skin and digging into muscular flesh_ **

** _Lena: "Alex!"_ **

** _ Alex growled softly at the pain, but then smirked in pleasure. Tears trickled down Lena’s cheeks at the throbbing ache between her legs as the redhead broke her way through Lena’s virginal walls. _ **

** _Lena: “UHN!”_ **

** _Alex cut Lena’s moan off with a passionate kiss distracting the guardian angel from the uncomfortable burn between her legs as her maidenhead was taken. A warm flow of crimson blood slowly dripping out of Lena’s core and pooling beneath her_ **

** _‘uuhhnn that hurt...but it’s a good hurt...I’m yours now Alex….only yours...’_ **

** _Digging her nails into Alex’s back to guide her through the pain, Lena’s grip left deep crescent scratches along Alex’s inked and marred skin as her eyes watered and closed in pain._ **

** _A gentle hand reached up and captured Lena’s tears before stroking her cheek, Alex then pumped tenderly into Lena’s core, easing and relaxing the green eyed beauty’s walls as they stretched and burned to accommodate the redhead’s thick, pulsing arousal. Hearing Lena’s soft whimpering, as her eyes clamped shut in pain, Alex leaned forward and gently kissed the ravenette’s forehead_ **

** _Alex: "It only hurts so greatly the first time, my love," _ **

** _Pained emerald opened and met ardent olive hazel with shaky trembling breaths as Lena asked _ **

** _Lena: "Promise?" _ **

** _Alex: "Yes."_ **

** _As Alex spoke, she buried her phallus deeper into Lena’s warm snatch, the intensity and intimacy of the act caused both of them to moan deeply as the redhead pushed her entire member into Lena. The ravenette moaned loudly at the intrusion and ever so gently Alex began rocking her hips, slowly grinding her pulsing and weeping erection deeper into her beloved._ **

** _Lena: “mmmh…...Aaallleexxx...”_ **

** _Lena’s head jerked back in pleasure, her eyes closed and chest heaving moaning deeply as her lover filled her._ **

** _Lena: “mmmh...Alex....ah...”_ **

** _Alex cut Lena’s moan off with a passionate kiss, distracting the no longer virginal nymph from the way the new friction caused the uncomfortable burn between her legs to grow as her muscles stretched and relaxed at the intrusion. Without realizing it, while she was completely swept up in the passionate emotion of lust, Lena vowed to her partner_ **

** _Lena: “I’m all yours...only yours....”_ **

** _It seemed as though Alex longed to hear those words from Lena as in response, Alex began to roughly thrust into the gorgeous woman beneath her, burying herself to the hilt with each thrust. Her once painful arousal grateful for the friction and intoxicating pulse of Lena’s core...Soon, the thrusts became deeper and Lena moaned loudly as Alex harshly drove against Lena’s g-spot replacing the once uncomfortable burn and ache between Lena’s legs with waves of intense pleasure_ **

** _As she pumped in and out of Lena, Alex had punctuated her actions with a pleasured moan. The redhead moved up slightly, buried her face in the crook of Lena’s creamy neck and began kissing her exposed throat, driving the nephilim crazy as the bed rocked and shook harshly with the intensity of their love making. They both moaned in unison, closing their eyes from the onslaught of pleasure. Lena had never known bliss like this, the feeling of Alex deep inside of her was very satisfying_ **

** _Lena’s breath hitched, her cheeks flushed, her chest heaving as Alex pushed Lena deeper against the bed’s fluffy pillows. The soft fabric teased Lena’s back as Alex’s hot skin pressed against the writhing ravenette causing her every nerve ending to be set on fire as copious amounts of her nectar dripped down her thighs while she pleaded with her lover_ **

** _Lena: “Please....I need....Oh! Ohh! Yeah....just like that….harder.....yeah...”_ **

** _Slowly she began to roll her hips to meet Alex’s movements, allowing herself to adjust to the intrusion. Lena moaned deeply in pleasure as her lover stretched her in ways she did not know was possible_ **

** _Without warning, Alex withdrew the stiff erection from her lover’s folds causing Lena to whine loudly. But before Lena could finish calling out to her beloved, Alex had slammed back into her causing Lena to moan out the rest of the redhead’s name._ **

** _Lena: “Aaallleeeexxx-"_ **

** _Alex: “Fuck...I’m close...”_ **

** _The sight of Lena’s cleavage bouncing deliciously beneath her further stirred Alex’s arousal and caused Alex to release a sample of her load into Lena’s eager cunt._ **

** _Alex: “Fuck...Fuck Lennnaa...”_ **

** _The red head started to thrust harder and faster into Lena, coaxing and guiding the ravenette nephilim to orgasm as Lena continued to buck and writhe painfully beneath Alex, chasing their joint pleasure just as Alex reached down and began gently playing with and kneading Lena’s pert breasts... eliciting more sweet moans from her beloved as the redhead swore to a deity she had long forgotten_ **

** _Alex: “Rao Lena...Fuck...you’re soo beautiful....”_ **

** _Lena then moved forward and sealed Alex’s lips with hers, as Alex increased the tempo of her thrusts, each thrust causing the red head to fill her completely. Alex felt her balls tingle and tighten as her moans were captured by Lena’s mouth. Lena felt close and Alex knew this was the case…so chasing their release, with one final thrust Alex surged forward. Lena felt the stars explode underneath her lids as her lover filled her and released another spurt of her fertile seed into Lena’s dripping core. _ **

** _Lena: “Alex! UHN! Ahhh! Aaaalllleeexxxx!”_ **

** _Lena screamed her lover’s name, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her climax hit her. A copious amount of fluid to release from her as the no longer virginal nephilim trembled and sighed when she realised the heights of pleasure Alex had just brought her. Moaning as she climaxed all around Alex’s cock, her contracting muscles milking the redhead and bringing her to the edge once again. Alex exploded into her a few seconds later, filling the youngest Luthor with her seed as she climaxed deep within Lena. _ **

** _The raven haired beauty brought her lips against Alex’s, her mouth capturing the red head’s moans as they built and rode their orgasm. The tell tale signs of their lovemaking slowly dripped down Lena’s slick folds, pushing against the length of Alex’s still pulsing shaft and pooled onto the mattress below them. _ **

** (End of Mature content) **

Huffing deeply as their lips parted, Alex slumped forward and rested her head against Lena’s heaving chest. Hot breath tickling the valley of the ravenette’s cleavage as Alex placed tender pecks and nips along the inner breast, causing Lena to giggle at the sensation and sigh deeply in pleasure when playful nibbling turned into devout fondling. Soon, Lena’s gasps and pleasured writhing beneath Alex became something of a reward since the red head relished the taste of Lena’s creamy, sex soaked flesh while every seductive mewl and moan of pleasure emitted were just a delicious bonus

Alex: “Mmmh...God I Love you Lee...”

Humming serenely in response, Lena breathed out a soft sigh as Alex nuzzled into her cleavage, the ravenette’s mind wandering as Alex played with her tits

_‘does Alex love me? Does she truly love me? Or is it something one says after coitus? Or...Or does she still pine for the one she loved back in Idris? Am I a replacement? Like the many bimbos and sluts that fell into bed with Alex? Is this...us err...making love... Is this as special to Alex as it is to me?’_

Breathing out into the darkness as her emerald eyes closed, desperate for an answer but terrified to bring it up, Lena spoke

Lena: "Alex…?"

She was completely unaware of Alex’s devoted gaze, olive hazel orbs wide open and fixed firmly on Lena’s angelic features. Alex was able to revive better, due to her immense experience in the art of loving making...but Lena, well it was all very new to Lena and she needed to find her bearings.

To Alex Lena was...well amazing...completely worth the wait and none of her conquests could hold a candle to the ravenette that Alex had lost her heart to. So, in what appeared to be a reassuring way, Lena felt Alex’s playful nips to her breast intensify slightly as the redhead comfortingly rubbed her abdomen and responded.

Alex: "Yes, my love?"

Lena’s hand gripped short auburn locks of hair as her eyes fluttered open. She continued to stare at the ceiling, not daring to gaze upon her lover as she begged for indulgence

Lena: "Do not leave me in the morning,"

It sounded as a command, but at the same time Alex could sense the fear in Lena’s voice...the deep rooted fear of abandonment...the fear she had of Alex doing so.

_‘she left me once...who’s to say she won’t do it again?’_

But Lena was surprised when a guarantee was given, the promised sealed with a passionate suckle of her tit

Alex: "I will be here when you wake"

Satisfied, Lena nodded and then her eyes closed again. She felt strong arms gently turn and flip her over, pulled her above Alex’s lithe muscular form. The ravenette nuzzled closer, wriggling about in search of comfort until finally she nestled, as close as possible, into Alex’s arms. Lena’s head resting on the red head’s chest, tucked gently beneath Alex’s chin as the former nephilim held her as they slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

[1] I imagine this to look like a smaller, portrait set version of the tattoo Lana had in season 4 of Smallville. i.e. the ‘Mark of Transference’ from her ancestor Countess Margaret Isobel Thouroux

[2] French for ‘Heal’

[3] I Imagine this mark to resemble the swirls and patterns left in the snow by the Night Walkers in Game of Thrones after a massacre


	5. Chapter 5: Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note (A/N): This work is set in an Alternate Universe and the previous Author’s Notes still apply. 
> 
> A/N 2: WARNING!!! The end of this chapter contains scenes depicting acts of violence and gore...reader discretion is advised.

_*Next Morning- Alex and Lena’s Suite- _ _the Millbrooke Inn, Poughkeepsie*_

_*Lena’s POV*_

Lena felt the warmth of sunshine on her face, the promise of a new day beckoning her to wake and greet the changes set in motion. She smiled, happily…content… Her eyes closed as she tried to ignore the now burning and stretched feeling between her legs. Sometime during the night, Alex had pulled out and now she no longer had the feeling of comfortable fullness to distract her from her aching muscles. When she spoke briefly to her mother, an awkward conversation if there ever was one, Lillian told her it was to be expected. Only the way her mother made it sound, dismal…robotic, almost…unbearable… The way Lillian spoke of sex, Lena expected that she would enjoy none of it… But Lena did. Lena took pleasure in it very, very much. The soft pillows and lustfully heady scent of sex filling the air warmed her skin further, but then she felt her….she felt Alex

Her lover trailed their long, slender fingertips along her shoulder and down the side of her body. Lena blinked her eyes open to gaze into her companion’s and couldn’t help but smile when Alex appeared to stare at her lovingly…. It made her heart swell, with deep affection…with gratitude that Alex’ promise to remain with her while she slept was kept

_‘she stayed…Alex stayed with me…she didn’t cast me aside, she stayed! I’m not one of her bimbos! She actually cares about me!’_

Trying very hard not to squeal in excitement, Lena took a few breaths to compose herself before speaking, her breathy tone an attempt at seductive wonder as an attempt to conceal her internal exhilaration at the redhead’s presence

Lena: "You stayed,"

In response, Alex smiled and kissed her forehead gently before the redhead husked.

Alex: “Of Course…”

It was in that moment that Lena realised that they were both still naked…that they had slept contentedly in the afterglow and residue of their lovemaking. A deep, scarlet blush hit Lena’s pale, chiselled cheeks and she pulled the covers up on her very exposed breasts causing a deep, rumbling chuckle to escape Alex as the red head drew Lena in closer, kissed the younger woman’s temple before titling the ravenette’s delicate chin up to face her and once Lena’s gaze fell upon olive hazel orbs, the redhead playfully winked as another hand played with a rosy pink tit

Alex: "I have seen all there is to see, my love…"

Huffing and rolling her eyes at the red head’s antics, which only seemed to encourage Alex’s amusement, Lena playfully responded

Lena: "Mpmh! You're vulgar and detestable,"

Without warning, Alex pulled her in closer, olive hazel eyes burning into Lena’s very soul as the former nephilim husked

Alex: "That is not what you told me last night…."

The playful wink and self satisfied grin told Lena that Alex was extremely proud of herself

_‘and why shouldn’t she be? Alex always said sleeping with a virginal Nephilim was on every down-worlder’s bucket list and you just fulfilled that desire! You gave Alex your virtue….and enjoyed it! So of course she’d be smug…okay Lena…you need to play it cool…nonchalant…throw Alex off, maybe this wasn’t a big a deal to Alex as it was for you…no need to get your hopes up and end up heartbroken…so test the waters before you start planning your lives together…’_

So adopting an air of haughty indifference, Lena protested

Lena: “I was overwhelmed with passion…. Crazed out of my right mind, I cannot be held responsible for my actions last night…"

Her words of defence may have sounded biting but her voice was full of teasing and Lena was thrilled at Alex’s smirk in response

_‘she knows I’m just teasing…That what we did last night was okay…better than okay…it was right…so beautifully right…’_

And so, in response to Lena’s desire to portray the façade of playful, virginal innocence when they were both well aware of the raw, unbridled passion awoken by their activities the night before, Alex played along…

Alex: “Mmh…well, then I wish for you to plummet into insanity every night then…"

_‘Every night? We…we can do this every night! Wow…that’ll be…that’ll be amazing! I just hope it doesn’t burn again…wait, why does it still burn? Maybe I should ask Alex, surely she’d know…given her experience. Is it normal? For this burning sensation to still be present? I mean, I know it hurt during…but it’s the next morning…surely it would have been gone by now… Oh Rao! Is something wrong with me? Did I not do something right last night? _

But instead of letting her imagination fuel her anxiety, Lena bit her bottom lip, batted her eyelashes sheepishly as she timidly admitted to Alex, hoping her former best friend could ease her worry and embarrassment.

Lena: “Between…err..between my legs…burn..."

Emerald orbs looked away from olive hazel as Lena placed her hands on Alex’s chest.

_‘Okay…play it cool…confident, pretend that you know what’s wrong, that you looked it up or asked someone about it…don’t let Alex think you’re some clueless fool…’_

Lena: “Err..Mother, erm.. said it…err such a thing would be normal, though. I should be better soon…”

Pulling Lena in for a passionate kiss before breaking away with a rather sly smile, Alex impishly responded

Alex: “Mmh, I know time to heal is in order. After all I am rather… _large_."

Eyes widening in scandalised horror, Lena gasped and smacked at Alex’s chest playfully

Lena: “Alex!”

And in response to such sudden self righteous outrage, Alex chuckled and kissed Lena’s nose before responding

Alex: “Don’t pretend to be so innocent, you are a woman Lena…a hot blooded, rather _tight…_ sexually satisfied woman…”

Once again Lena swatted at Alex’s chest as the redhead’s laughter boomed and echoed all around them

Lena: “You shall make my ears bleed with such despicable conversation."

Alex then pulled Lena up to rest fully on top of her causing the ravenette to laugh nervously with excitement as her lover’s hands kept their tight hold on her tiny body. Laying against Alex’s chest, her curls sprawled all over the place…completely dishevelled in the after math of her passions, Lena was content. Apparently Alex was too as the redhead nuzzled into her lover’s thick raven locks, falling and tickling her face as she moved Lena up, eventually brushing her lips against the young nephilim’s ear, timidly whispering a long desired request

Alex: “Can I keep you?”

_‘she wants me…dare I say it, Alex could possibly love me! I mean why not? We’ve mated…I’ve given her my virtue…Our union has broken the rules of expected courtship….I am hers now…and I think she’s asking to be mine…’_

Lena smiled softly, both at the question and her thoughts, before promising to her lover

Lena: “Forever…”

Once again, they pulled each other closer engaging in a passionate lip lock…slowly losing themselves in the moment and Lena was ecstatic at the new development, that was until something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. Breaking the kiss, Lena turned and faced the vanity mirror fixed onto the wall in front of the bed and she gasped at what she saw

_‘My light…My pure, angelic glow! it’s…it’s gone!’_

Following Lena’s gaze, Alex then turned to the mirror and immediately understood why Lena was so perplexed.

Lena: “It’s gone! My light…My glow! It’s vanished…I’m no longer pure…because I broke the rules…because I let my virtue be taken out of wedlock and this is my punishment! My light abandoning me…everyone will know what I’ve done…everyone will know my shame…”

Lena watched her reflection, seeing the redhead lovingly comfort her only enhanced the feeling of Alex’s tender kiss as it brushed against her now bare shoulder. Resting her chin on Lena’s shoulder, Alex met Lena’s gaze in the mirror’s reflection and said

Alex: “you’re positively glowing my love...a glow that no angelic light can compare to. What we did, what **_you_** did was pure, beautiful and this post coital glow of content makes you more radiant than ever. There’s no shame in being in love....being in love can never be a punishment and if being punished makes you appear this angelic then I’ll gladly fall at your feet in devotion every night...”

Lena coyly blushed at Alex’s words and through a shy hooded gaze took in the radiant glow adorning her skin

_‘Alex is right...I am glowing...a different kind of glow than I’m used to but it’s a glow nonetheless...’_

Her momentary distraction didn’t last much longer as soon a deep seated fear once again reared its ugly head

_‘a different glow...how much longer will this last? Soon I’ll have to return to Idris...soon I’ll be away from Alex, my Alex...without her there’s nothing tethering me to this radiance...I’ll be found out for sure, abandoned...shunned...’_

Voice trembling and emerald orbs suddenly brimming with unshed tears, Lena gently hiccupped away a sob before voicing her fears

Lena: “But...but they won’t understand...this...**_us_**...our love...Everyone in Idris, they’ll either keep us apart or separate me from my family...I know I sound selfish, but the Luthors...they’re all I have, all the family I’ve ever known and finally after many years of doing my best I’ve found my place amongst them...I can’t let that be ripped away from me...I can’t...but...but I can’t lose you either Alex, I just found you again! I gave myself to you...mind, body and soul. I am yours and you are mine from this day until the end of our days...I cannot be apart from you...but being with you means losing my family and being with my family means losing you...If I don’t make a choice now, one will be chosen for me and either way I end up with nothing...”

Alex placed another calming reassuring kiss on Lena’s shoulder before reaching up slightly and placing a tender kiss on the soft curve of Lena’s angular cheekbone.

Alex: “It doesn’t have to be right now...you can have both, a lover and a family while this assignment contines...while Kara is in our care no one will question your diminished light, and I will keep your confidence...so until we’re found out, why not leave things the way they are...live on Rao’s good humour and enjoy every moment we’re allowed together...”

Lena smiled sombrely at Alex’s suddenly romantically optimistic view

Lena: “B-But _Lexie_...what if...what if they choose for me? What if I lose everything? You know my family...you know their reach and power....I wouldn’t put it past them to throw you in Nuremgard and cast me out of Idris, just to keep us apart...I’ll be alone...no family to call my own while my happiness remains locked up with you...I’d rather die than live that kind of life...”

A sudden desperation overcame the dark haired Luthor, a frantic need to ensure that such a life...such a horrid existence never befell her. Turning and twisting her body so that it now faced Alex, Lena begged the red head for assurance

Lena: “Promise me...promise me it’ll never come to that...promise me that no matter what happens, you’ll be by my side...no matter the outcome...you’ll stay with me or you’ll find a way to be with me....promise me...”

Alex simply leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on the green eyed nephilim’s forehead before addressing Lena’s fears

Alex: “I promise...I’ll do everything in my power to keep you Lena Luthor and I’ll fight like hell to remain in your company. I am yours...only yours and Rao is my witness, I won’t let you go easily...”

The raven haired beauty smiled through her tears, clasped her palms around Alex’s face and pulled the red head in for a tender kiss, cementing their union and the promise that had been made. While they indulged in each other, tongues exploring opened jaws as they duelled for dominance, breathing heavily as their bodies entwined as one, sharing the air and life force between them, Lena’s hands trailed away from Alex’s face and slowly began trailing over the redhead’s body...caressing raised ridges of burnt or carved skin, tracing over inky black designs and trying to commit them to memory. Soon they broke apart and Lena’s fingers found the rune tattooed onto the right side of Alex’s neck...she began delicately tracing the pattern, the soft inky black curves and circles and that healed her beloved, reverently... in awe of such power and craftsman ship that she couldn’t help but softly ask

Lena: “Where? Er...how? I’ve...I’ve heard of healing potions and spells but none are as powerful as this...Are all of these... the tattoos I mean? Are all of them magical?”

Alex shrugged away slightly from Lena’s touch and spoke

Alex: “mmh...protection runes and blessings from those that I've helped...”

Lena hummed slightly in understanding before saying

Lena: “They’re beautiful in a way…well crafted and extremely powerful.”

Soon the ravennette’s fingers wandered once again, back to the rough raised ridges of burnt and scarred skin. The mutilating patterns forming their own unique designs on the once smooth surface of Alex’s skin. But before Lena could ask, Alex’s pained voice broke through and provided the answer to Lena’s unspoken curiosity

Alex: “…brands and curses from those who have suffered thanks to my family…It seems unfair that I was the one to pay the price for their cruelty. That I was the one to bear the wrath of complete strangers seeking revenge for grudges and wrong doings that were probably concluded long before I was born…but I was the easy target…my name…the name ‘Danvers’, something that I was once proud of, became my greatest burden…”

It was Lena’s turn to comfort her beloved and the ravenette leaned forward and gently kissed the slow tears that were streaming down Alex’s face.

_‘you’re not a alone anymore my love…I’m here…I’m right here…you don’t have to face this cruel world alone…I’ll be by your side as long as I am allowed and even if we’re ripped apart I’ll do anything and everything to make sure you’re okay…’_

Lena then placed a gentle kiss to Alex’s forehead and reassured the redhead who had now poorly composed herself and attempted to brush aside her sudden emotional outburst with a faux sense of bravado

Lena: “It’s alright my love…its okay to hurt…to feel hurt…your family loves you, your parents, _your father_ wants nothing more than to be by your side…”

At that Alex scoffed angrily…an ugly sound that caused Lena’s heart to drop for clearly Alex didn’t believe whatever Lena was trying to convey…Alex didn’t know the things that Lena did, all Alex knew was her abandonment she didn’t know of the restrictions placed on the Danvers by the Clave…restrictions that were, in some way, imposed thanks to Lena’s family.

Alex: “Oh don’t make me laugh….they don’t care about me. At the first sign of trouble they just wrote me off…cut me out and cast me away…from everything and everyone I loved. Years…**_years _**of playing the dutiful child…**_years _** of upholding the family honor and prestige…**_ years_** of giving myself to my parents desires and when **_I finally_** needed them to stand by me…what did they do? Nothing…not a damn thing! Any and all acknowledgement of our shared blood was ignored! **_They_** ignored it!”

Sneering and barking out her hurt during such a tirade, Alex’s hazel orbs raged causing Lena to immediately grab a gentle hold on the redhead’s forearm and attempt to calmly correct her.

Lena: “N-No…Alex…No…it’s not what you think…”

Alex pulled her arm away from Lena’s grasp and suddenly her entire demeanor changed…from one of pure rage to one of debilitating grief…a mournful, defeated sadness

Alex: “Oh Really? Tell me then how things really are? Tell me that my so called family hasn’t abandoned me…hell they didn’t even care enough to fight for me, at least the Luthors came to the defence of your deranged uncle Lenny! And what I did couldn’t have been worse than his crimes…”

Stammering and stuttering, Lena knew she had to tread carefully…Alex was hurt…deeply hurt by her family’s behavior…years of resentment, years of bottled up emotions had finally broke its way to the surface and whatever Lena said in this moment could determine Alex’s future opinion of her kin.

Lena: “A-Alex…they tried…they really did, but they were banned from your trial….and they want to come see you, they really do but-”

Broken hazel orbs clouded the simmering rage behind them as Alex snapped

Alex: “But? But what? There’s clearly nothing stopping them now…there are many ways to sneak in and out of Idris and I know for a fact that my parents are well aware of such methods….they can disappear if they wanted to and face no repercussions from the Clave so why haven’t they done anything? Why haven’t they come? Why hasn’t my so called family been down to see me? Huh? They have every opportunity... They know exactly where I am but they didn't come once!”

Moving forward once more and grasping her beloved’s trembling hands, Lena tried to quell Alex’s simmering rage by rubbing soothing circles on the back of the redhead’s hands. The slow calm repetitive motions hypnotizing the former nephilim away from her grief and grounding Alex firmly in Lena’s presence.

_‘Let it out darling…it’s okay…’_

Taking a deep breath to calm herself after sniffing back a sob, Alex slowly began to bare her soul and Lena’s heart broke with each word spoken…as each experience was revealed.

Alex: “I was terrified... Everything fading and swirling and it felt like someone hooked my stomach and pulled as I fell to earth. I was fifteen, alone… Afraid...but luckily a pair of warlocks had seen me fall….”

Lena’s grip tightened as she softly asked

Lena: “Who were they?”

Alex: “The Mikelson siblings…A pair of strangers that decided I was to be their family. They took me in, fed me... Clothed me... They helped me learn all about my strange new world…”

Voice trembling in admiration, Alex slowly began to extol the magnanimity of her rescuers, giving Lena a real glimpse into the life Alex had made for herself and the people who had accepted her beloved with open arms

Alex: “Cat…Caterina kept me out of trouble and in good company. She was an older sister guiding and protecting and he…”

Eyes misting over with nostalgic fondness and the shadow of a smirk gracing her lips, Alex’s voice took a slightly upbeat tone as she spoke

Alex: “Alec, as mischievous as he was, He was kind and compassionate. Alec showed me the brighter side of life, the wonders of trade and the value of things. I was fifteen years old and I found a family in Brooklyn… Through them I bound myself to my new life and thanks to their guidance I've picked up a few things, learned to survive...”

_‘Survive? Why didn’t I come sooner? What really happened to you down here my love?’_

Hesitantly, as though terrified of the answer, Lena managed to softly ask

Lena: “Wh-what d-did you have to do?”

Alex: “Anything and everything, I picked up skills where ever I could. I acquired things for some, offered services to others…. made friends and enemies as I went…”

Alex paused to take a breath and Lena took that moment to smile reassuringly at her beloved

_‘It’s okay love…you can tell me. There’s no need to be ashamed. I’m here…I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere…’_

Alex: “I learnt spells and enchantments from warlocks, weaponry and fighting styles from Seelies... Vampires have taught me restraint and indulgence while wolves have taught me the value of community... These people... The ones you and everyone in Idris look down upon... **_They_** are my family.”

Voice determined and slightly miffed at the bigotry of Nephilim society, Alex spoke her mind. Her honesty, though welcomed by Lena, made the guardian angel feel…ashamed. Ashamed of her people’s selfish and narrow minded views….ashamed of the oppressive and dismissive laws crafted by the Nephilim to solely further their own agenda, no matter who they hurt…ashamed that she was once a proud member of a society that caused such a rift between magical creatures.

Nephilim were supposedly descended from Angels but there was nothing angelic about their bigot like behavior…nothing heavenly about their attitude. Nephilim had looked down at those they believed to possess ‘impure blood’ those ‘Down Worlder’s’ they believed to be beneath them because they had the misfortune of being slightly different…but some of those beings, some ‘Down Worlder’s’ were clearly made of better stock and were more ‘angelic’ than most nephilim because they were willing to put aside their differences…they were willing to put aside their prejudices and welcome a being that was different from them and as Lena heard Alex speak about those who cared for her, the raven haired nephilim fought back hot tears of shame at her people’s misdeeds.

Alex: “They had every reason to turn their backs on me, but instead they took in a scared shunned angel and kept her alive. They wanted me when my own flesh and blood cast me out... It’s been ten years...I spent ten years here on earth and there was no contact from Idris... not a word from my old friends and family and then…”

Alex chuckled at this point, as though laughing at the sheer irony of the situation while recounting the tale to Lena

Alex: “Then one day Lillian Luthor walked into the Hunters Moon…the last time I saw her was when she dragged me before the Clave…my last memory of Lillian Luthor was her smirking gleefully as I was cast out of Idris and suddenly, there she was. No pride or arrogance about her…not the put together Matriarch I had grown up respecting…no…she was terrified….disheveled…”

_‘My mother? Lillian? No way…Lillian’s not afraid of anyone or anything…’_

Alex: “It probably took every ounce of courage she possessed to walk into a bar full of Down Worlders without an entourage of Bodyguards but she did…she spotted me from across the bar, walked over and begged me to sit and have a drink with her... The woman who helped cast me out pleading for a favor... She was afraid but not for herself…I would have said no but she invoked someone I could never refuse... She called upon my love for them and I had no choice but to do as she said...”

_‘Who? Who was Lillian afraid for?’_

Breathlessly curious, Lena could only mutter one coherent word

Lena: “w-who?”

Alex then stared deep into Lena’s eyes. Olive Hazel locked deeply onto rich emerald as Alex answered Lena’s question. Ardent devotion radiating from every fiber of her being as she spoke

Alex: “You, Lena…I granted Lillian the favor for you…”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*Five Days Later- The Hamptons*_

_*General POV* _

Five days had passed since Alex’s confession…five passion filled days. When the pair was not busy chasing down leads in search of their lost charge, they spent every free moment kindling their new found romance. Either with intimate and delicious meals at quaint restaurants/bistros that Alex had a knack of finding or between the sheets of the many hotel rooms they had checked into. They had just entered the sea side town, the salty breeze blowing past them as they took a leisurely drive through the main road and visited a few local establishments…a reconnaissance mission under the guise of being honeymooners eagerly taking in each other with a zest for everything that life had to offer.

It was during their visit to the more popular local coffee jaunt that Lena happened upon an elderly couple who lived in an estate nearby. They told the love birds of another estate belonging to a neighbor and good friend of theirs that had immigrated to Europe. The elderly pair was completely taken with how in love their younger counterparts were that they insisted on contacting their said friend to allow the young lovers to rent the now abandoned estate. So, after exchanging contact information with their new friends, thanking them and bidding them farewell Lena turned to Alex and spoke

Lena: “So…what do you think? We’ve driven around this town for a while, dropping hints about a blue eyed blond little girl and so far nothing…do you want to get out of here?”

Alex simply smiled at Lena…adoring…almost enamored with (what she had called) Lena’s more innocent view on life.

Alex: “no dear…I think I’d like to stay…check out the estate the lovely Mr. and Mrs. Greyson had told us about…they said it was what? 50 or 60 acres?”

Lena stirred her coffee absently and corrected

Lena: “mmh…80 actually…Mrs. Greyson had shown me some pictures after I subtly hinted that I would be interested in purchasing the property instead of renting…it’s not the largest Estate around but it is secluded. The Manor is centrally located so it’s surrounded by the stables, multiple green houses and gardens. The property also has its own private beach…frankly I wonder why no one’s snatched it up yet…According to Mrs. Greyson their ‘friend’ Tiana has been trying to sell the place for years…”

Lena then took a sip of her coffee and watched her red haired companion stir her coffee with a bold smirk on her face as though proud that she had realized something that Lena had clearly missed.

Alex: “Mmh…Its one of the larger, more luxurious Estates in town…it’s secluded… abandoned, has access to the woods and the ocean…I’d say it’s fit for a _Queen_ who’s very in tune with nature…won’t you dear?”

Lena’s eyes widened as realization finally dawned on her, Lena practically squealed

Lena: “Tiana…you don’t think? It couldn’t be the Seelie Queen’s place?”

Alex then calmly met Lena’s gaze…a subtle signal for the raven haired beauty to keep her voice low

Alex: “It could be Lee…she’s got properties all over the world, this could be one of them…the story about the owner being in Europe and trying to sell the property is an excellent cover to explain Tiana’s long absences or when she allows her more favored courtiers access to the property…”

At mention of the Queen’s more _‘favoured courtiers’_ a jealous twinge overcame Lena

Lena: “Well you’d know…as the Queen’s **_favourite_**….”

Alex simply brushed Lena off and said

Alex: “I only have eyes for you love…”

Jealousy not quelled in the slightest, Lena scoffed

Lena: “But she’s had you long before I did…”

Alex reached over the table and grasped Lena’s hands in hers, she stared deeply into hurt emerald orbs and said

Alex: “No… she’s never had me. I’ve always been yours…Even buried deep inside of her, it was always your face I saw, your name I stopped myself from calling out…”

Blushing slightly and now completely reassured with the status of her relationship, Lena decided to circle back to the original topic.

Lena: “err…so…do you think that the Seelies are hiding Kara there?”

Alex placed a gentle kiss to the back of Lena’s palm, then let go of the Ravenette’s hands, grasped her coffee mug and took a sip before replying

Alex: “It’s possible…It’s a large estate that’s been empty for a very long time…. perfect place to hide someone…”

The pair let the silence wash over them for a few moments as they sipped their coffee, contemplating the implications of their actions going forward…before each of them stood a choice. For Lena it was a decision between her rightful duty as Kara’s guardian and doing what was expected of her which was upholding the laws of the Nephilim and keeping the accords intact. For Alex it was much more personal…she had to choose between siding with the woman she loved or believing the best about a dear friend. Both were doomed either way, caught between righteous duty and societal expectation or between love and friendship was no easy task and if either of them chose incorrectly, the repercussions would be ghastly.

Alex then looked over the brim of her coffee mug at Lena, taking in the angelic beauty of her beloved it suddenly became clear what path Alex would chose for love was everything. Alex had lost her love once before and had fallen into a mundane, directionless and almost hedonistic lifestyle but now…after finding Lena once again, the red head didn’t wish to exist without Lena…without her beloved at her side…For Alex the choice was easy…love over friendship, because with her Lena, her best friend and beloved at her side…Alex could accomplish anything…but Lena…for Lena it wasn’t as simple…doing the right thing by performing her duty towards Kara meant breaking societal expectations and tarnishing her family name…without the Luthors’, Lena was nothing and that scared her.

Sensing the heated and adoring olive hazel gaze of her lover fixed firmly on her person, Lena finally looked up and instantly relaxed when she locked eyes with Alex. Alex who made her feel safe, loved…who’d given her everything and had given up everything to be with her…Lena was incomplete without her Alex and after finally living, Lena couldn’t return to the half-life, hum drum existence she had grown up in…a life where doing what was right was frowned upon if there was no advantage to you or where bureaucracy enhanced one’s prejudices and sacrificed their morality. It was in that moment, eyes locked with Alex’s in a small café, that Lena made her decision.

Lena: “Tonight…we check the place out, if we’re right and Kara is there, we get her out…using whatever means necessary. It doesn’t matter who or what had taken her…our priority is Kara, agreed?”

Her determined tone was met with a crooked smile flashed at her from her red haired beloved and Lena’s heart swelled happily at the response received

Alex: “I got your back Lee…”

Lena smiled, drained the remains of her coffee before putting the mug down with a determined ‘thud’

Lena: “Good…Let’s go get our kid…”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*Scene Shift- Night- The Hamptons- The Manor*_

_*General POV*_

Under the cover of darkness, the pair concealed themselves…watching in the shadows they’d formerly chased…waiting for an opportunity for a glimpse of their light…their charge, Kara. The property was indeed luxurious, a sprawling ever green estate which screamed ‘old money’ and all the trappings that such wealth had provided. What was unusual about such an abandoned Manor was the constant presence of beings…human thugs, leather clad and menacing…heavily armed as they stood at demarcated posts but they were not the problem…no…their companions, Seelie sentries, in full plate armour wielding extremely dangerous weapons were interspaced amongst their unsuspecting human companions…it was as though the humans were completely unaware of their presence.

Lena pulled down her binoculars and handed it over to Alex, the pair taking cover just beyond the property boundary wall in an alcove of nearly ancient trees.

Lena: “Yup…This is definitely the place…a supposed ‘Abandoned Manor’? The presence of those security guards really occupy the space don’t they?”

Alex smirked at her beloved’s sardonic wit as she took hold of the offered binoculars

Alex: “What worries me are the seelies on guard…the humans have no idea they’re there…”

Lena: “What? Why? We can totally take em!”

Lena stared at Alex quizzically and even though the red head wanted nothing more than to admire her beloved’s adorably confused face in the luminescent glow of moonlight, Alex kept herself focused on the task at hand

Alex: “I know love..but those Seelie Sentries are some of the best…see those ridges in their armour…it symbolizes the number of kills they’ve made…It makes me wonder if they’re here to keep something out or to keep something locked **_in_**…”

The emphasis placed on the word gave Lena pause as the brunette began contemplating the situation. A beat passed before Lena spoke again

Lena: “It has to be **_in_** right? There’s clearly something here of great value to the Queen if she has her best soldiers posing as watch dogs…that and the extra human muscle seems like over kill…”

Alex shrugged before responding

Alex: “Unless…the Queen’s not acting alone, whoever she’s partnered up with brought along their own human entourage as security…that way if there is a massacre here and this is ever reported all she’d have to do is claim that some humans were trespassing on her property and she had sent her soldiers to investigate as is her right under the accords…”

Lena scoffed

Lena: “That conniving bitch!”

Alex shrugged once again

Alex: “That’s a seelie for you…they deal in half truths and misdirection, they live in the grey area of morality. For them, there’s no dishonor in changing allegiances mid battle to ensure that they emerge victorious…”

Lena swore once again under her breath as the pair continued their vigil. Eventually the silence and lack of anything significant occurring became too much for her and she protested

Lena: “This is ridiculous! We can stand out here and speculate as to what’s inside all we want but unless we actually go in there we’ll never know! We’re wasting time! Time that Kara might not have! Every second wasted takes Kara further away from us….I think we should go in…”

Alex stared at her beloved before cautioning

Alex: “No…not yet…The sun has just set so the night is still young. Don’t bother about the human guards, they’re insignificant, more of a hindrance really…our real problem are the Seelie Sentries. Soon they’ll have to leave for the next shift to take over…when that happens the protective boundary spell cast by them to keep magical beings out will drop momentarily to allow them to leave and permit the next shift of guards through…from what I’ve seen with these kinds of spells it takes a few minutes…that will be our window of opportunity. We slip past the human guards and then take a look around…”

Completely impressed with her beloved’s plan and knowledge in such matters, Lena breathlessly gasped

Lena: “H-How? How do you know this?”

Alex the turned slightly to face Lena and said

Alex: “Davina…Seelies are powerful creatures but their magic has its limitations…a long time ago, under a different monarch, the Seelies enlisted the Mikelson family to assist them in enhancing the protection of their realms and properties…Tiana has kept up this practice and refuses to deal with any other warlocks…that’s how we met actually, through the Mikelson siblings…”

A slight twinge of jealously clouded Lena’s senses as Alex mentioned the circumstances surrounding her first encounter with the Seelie Queen but that was quickly brushed aside as Alex paid no heed to her lover’s jealous tendencies and continued with her explanation

Alex: “Davina told me that Seelie magic is all about balance…a give and take SO to cast a spell they’d need to draw power from something…like a plant or a river…they take the essence from one thing and use it to give themselves something else…but this kind of magic is very closed. So for example if you take the life essence from these trees to erect a boundary spell….”

Completely understanding the direction Alex was going, Lena chimed in

Lena: “You’d have a sealed protective boundary which nothing can pass through!”

Alex beamed at her beloved and replied

Alex: “Exactly! You need to disrupt the balance or introduce a new element, anything upto and including eye of newt can make a huge difference… but Seelie magic is traditionally very one dimensional and they have no patience or finesse for spell casting…they need help with larger spells and so they’ve turned to warlocks…”

Lena: “And because of this there’s loopholes and gaps in the flow of the magic we can use to our advantage! Excellent!”

Alex: “It is…but it works both ways, over the generations the Seelies have learnt to take advantage of these ‘loopholes’ as well so we need to be careful…”

An hour ticked by as the pair waited patiently for their opening, the moon waxing and waning as the night wore on. Lena was about to suggest they try another spot when suddenly the pair watched as movement quickened in the shadows cast by the campfires lit to keep the humans warm. Bustling about and rushing to and fro…Seelie Sentries were grabbing their equipment and abandoning their posts, not in the usual ‘strict military’ like manner as would accompany a normal shift change, but in a rushed haphazard and undisciplined way…as though they were fleeing…whether for their lives or on instructions by their commanders, Alex and Lena had no idea but the pair decided to use the chaos as the perfect cover to enter the premises. The magical barrier barring their entry slowly weakened before disappearing entirely just as the guardians skidded down the grassy bank and approached the disintegrating force field. The pair waited until the barrier had completely vanished and Alex was ready to charge into the property guns blazing but Lena held her back

Lena: “No! We should wait, the humans are still there, they can’t see us but we can see them…let’s find a way to slip past them before running in there…”

Alex simply shrugged Lena’s hand off her shoulder and replied

Alex: “Lena, I appreciate that you want to avoid any bloodshed, I do…but we have no idea how long the force field will be down, or for how long the Seelies will be gone or why they’ve abandoned their posts for that matter…I suggest we move in now and have a look around…these humans, they’re collateral damage. Our mission is to find and protect Kara, nothing else.”

Slightly taken aback by Alex’s fierce determination to do whatever it took to ensure Kara’s safety, Lena gasped

Lena: “ Collateral damage? Alex you can’t just kill them!”

Alex scoffed loudly and retorted as she withdrew a weapon, a shiny metallic blade obviously spelled with powerful enchantments

Alex: “I can if they’re the ones who abducted Kara!”

Lena then pouted and placed a calming, pleading hand on Alex’s arm effectively staying the red head’s blade

Lena: “No…no unnecessary bloodshed… Don’t give the Clave anymore ammunition to brand you a monster…”

Alex could see the tears and trepidation swell in Lena’s voice and stance and reluctantly the former nephilim dropped her blade to her side and with her free hand, delicately traced the supple creamy flesh of Lena’s cheek. Gazing deep into Lena’s eyes, Alex reassured her beloved

Alex: “Fine my love…I won’t kill the underlings, but if their commander is here I swear to Rao your love won’t be strong enough to stop me from killing him…”

Reluctantly, Lena nodded in acquiesce before the pair began moving through the shadows, weapons drawn and carefully dodging the human guards fluttering about. Their presence went unnoticed as they snuck past, entering the perimeter of the Mansion…searching for an entrance they could use. After silently deciding that sneaking through a window was out of the question, the pair decided to go in through the least guarded entrance, the large glass doors of the Conservatory remained poorly latched closed and it took no great skill on Alex’s part to pry the doors open and for the pair to slip through.

Whispering to Lena, who now crouched beside her, Alex suggested

Alex: “We should split up…you know? Cover more ground…”

But Lena shook her head ‘no’ before immediately voicing her disapproval of that idea

Lena: “No…we stick together…we don’t know our way around and we need to have each other’s backs in case we’re attacked…”

Failing to find any fault in that reasoning, Alex nodded in agreement and the pair set out in search of their charge, carefully avoiding the humans patrolling and/or milling about and ducking or diving into the shadows or secluded spaces where necessary. Deciding to search the place from top to bottom, they made their way upstairs to the attic, then room by room, inch by inch they searched the first floor before making their way back downstairs to search the dining hall, great room, entertainment area, conservatory (more thoroughly) and the kitchen. Becoming more frustrated as their exploration of each area turned up empty and slightly exhausted with the exceeding efforts it took to dodge the guards, Lena and Alex returned to the conservatory to regroup before they decided to tackle the kitchen and exit the mansion through the kitchen door.

Standing in the observatory the pair engaged in a hushed conversation as a set of guards walked by

Lena: “This is going nowhere…maybe we were wrong…”

Alex shook her head ‘no’, rolled up her sleeve and replied

Alex: “We aren’t…you see this rune? The one that looks like a snake wrapped around a sun? It’s been burning like crazy since we got closer to the Mansion…”

Lena inspected the now glowing rune and questioned

Lena: “What’s it for?”

Alex: “Usually to detect some innocent being in fear or in danger of being attacked by something magical…came in handy before I became Kara’s guardian since patrolling the streets and keeping wayward down worlders in line or dragging offending creatures to their faction leaders was the bread and butter of a bounty hunter….”

Momentarily surprised by the sudden glimpse into the years spent away from Alex, Lena couldn’t help but blurt out

Lena: “You were a bounty hunter?”

Alex then lovingly stared at her astonished companion and calmly replied

Alex: “Story for another time Love, right now we need to find Kara…if she’s not in the house they might have her hidden somewhere on the grounds…there’s a shed just behind the house and the stables are a few miles away…if we have no luck with the kitchen then we should try there next before we give up totally and move on…”

Framed beautifully in the luminescent rays of moonlight, Lena nodded just as the sound of tyres crunching against the gravel path leading to the Manor filled the air as a large SUV hurriedly approached and stalled just in front of the main entrance. Peering out from behind the gossamer curtains draping the Conservatory’s ornate windows, Lena and Alex tried to obtain as much information about the new arrivals that they could. Exiting the front of the vehicle were a pair of thugs which caused Alex to knowledgeably whisper in explanation

Alex: “hired muscle acting as chauffer and bodyguard no doubt…”

Lena softly hummed in agreement and the duo waited patiently for the vehicle’s passenger to make themselves known. Seconds ticked by with palpitating tension…an anxious impatience filling the air and cementing the notion that Alex and Lena were correct in their assessment….Kara was being held somewhere on this property and the presence of these new arrivals only served to confirm this notion. The pair stood, hidden in the shadows created by the moonlight, and watched…waiting for the grand architect of this Machiavellian scheme to reveal themselves. Human guards scurried about, some taking up abandoned posts, others arming themselves while the most important of them rushed towards the vehicle currently stationary in front of the Manor.

One burly thug leaned forward and proceeded to open the SUV’s rear door, finally revealing their enemy to them. Alex clenched her jaw in anger while Lena gasped loudly when she caught sight of him

Lena: “Non! Non’s behind all of this?”

Alex remained silent, the redhead clenching and unclenching her jaw in a poor attempt to control her rage and while the pair were still recovering from the revelation, a few of the more important thugs approached Non and engaged the silver haired man in conversation. Alex’s brows furrowed for a few moments and Lena still tried to wrap her head around the whole debacle when suddenly Alex had realized something

Alex: “They’re telling him that the Seelies have left…that means…**_shit!_** Quick! We don’t have much time!”

Alex then moved away from the large window and began quickly crossing the length of the large room, Lena hot on her heels struggling to keep up and not trip and fall onto the highly polished marble floor in her haste

Lena: “What? Time for **_what_**? Alex?”

The red head stopped in her tracks and turned to face her beloved

Alex: “Lena, Kara’s definitely somewhere here…From what I know of Non, he’d have a back up plan in case the Seelies double crossed him which means that he’ll try to move Kara to another location tonight…”

Lena gasped and spluttered in shock for a few seconds before composing herself

Lena: “B-B-But…B-B-But….how? How do we find her? We searched this entire place and nothing!”

Alex placed a steadying hand on a now fully panicking Lena’s shoulder to calm the ravenette and calmly said as the sound of gravel crunching under boots could be heard echoing into the night sky and the loud creaking of the archaically ornate front door accompanying it

Alex: “We didn’t check the kitchen…they’re coming inside the house…no doubt to find Kara and load her into that SUV…we need to get to the kitchen and search the place before they get there…”

Lena’s voice reached a squeaky panicked octave as the emerald eyed nephilim grabbed onto Alex and questioned

Lena: “What…what if she’s not there? What if we’re too late? Th-Then what?”

Alex simply gave Lena a powerfully determined look, a look that said failure at this juncture was not an option and that was enough for Lena to release her grip on Alex and silently follow the red head. Quiet as shadows, the pair made their way towards across the vast hallway towards the kitchen. Luckily the kitchen was quite the distance from the main foyer otherwise the guardians would have definitely been beaten to their destination.

Once they had entered the large space, which thankfully wasn’t open planned, Alex gestured to Lena to check the dumbwaiter and the spaces or cupboards under and near the sink while Alex would check the scullery , their after the two of them would check the pantry, being the closest to the kitchen door exit and the best way for them to make their escape. Lena had just finished checking the cabinet under the sink (the perfect place for a scared little child such as Kara to hide in) when the echoing of raised voices could be heard coming from just outside the door. Quickly, Lena dashed into one of the nearby walk in cupboards while Alex hid in the shadows of the scullery, each waiting…muscles coiled tightly and weapons drawn, prepared for a fight. 

Non In-Ze was an intimidating man, a former Major in some foreign army that sought Asylum in the USA, the silver haired soldier was resentful of his wife’s family wealth and status having lost his own since he fled his duties. Broken by the weight of his failures and greedy for the affluence he believed had been wrongfully snatched from him, everything about Non In-Ze screamed ‘bad guy’ and Alex had often wondered out loud to Lena (when she was teasing the Ravenette) as to how a woman as accomplished and beautiful as Astra was inveigled by a character like Non. Though a former soldier, he played no part in his wife’s security company and instead choosing to lay about for most of the day either drinking or always tinkering on something or the other. His atrocious behavior towards his darling niece Kara made Alex and Lena dislike him instantly and the pair were currently waiting for their suspicions to be confirmed…as soon as they received confirmation that Kara was indeed on the property, they were ready to do anything and everything in their power to painfully teach the man a lesson.

From the shadows of the Scullery, Alex peered out and quickly caught sight of Lena’s emerald orbs peeping through the open crack of one of the walk in cupboard doors, each satisfied in knowing that the other was safely concealed, the guardians stoically watched as the humans occupying the kitchen went about their business

Non paced for a bit, running his hand through his hair before abruptly stopping and slamming his fist against the table

Non: “That BITCH! This was her plan! Why she wanted the girl I have no idea…and now? Now when Astra’s asking questions I can’t answer, Tiana’s nowhere to be seen! Where are the men she promised to send? Those _creatures_ she commands?”

One of the thugs closest to him, leaned over and said

Thug 1: “Gone…they fled sometime ago…something spooked them…”

Non shook his head disbelievingly

Non: “No…oh no…those were soldiers….soldiers with abilities and powers you and I could only dream of…nothing _spooks_ them…No, they were called away. Our location has been betrayed! Tell me is the girl still asleep?”

Another Thug responded

Thug 2: “No boss, some of the boys went to check on her and she wasn’t in her room…”

At that Non’s face turned beet red in anger as he roared at the goon for his incompetence

Non: “Not in her room? How could you have LOST HER!”

Another thug, with clearly no sense of self preservation immediately piped up

Thug 3: “She’s really hard to control…”

Non turned his anger on the thug that had spoken

Non: “She’s a little girl…a frightened little girl….how difficult was it for you imbeciles to keep her tied up in the upstairs bedroom?”

As he roared out the end of his sentence, Non’s hired goons flinched at their boss’s anger. A few seconds passed before the former soldier harshly commanded

Non: “Find her…Find her now! We have half an hour before Astra’s people find out about this place! Get the girl and then we leave…”

The first thug that had spoken, then rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and said

Thug 1: “Well boss that’s the thing, she was bored and…and she asked so sweetly…none of us could…”

He trailed off when Non fixed him with a murderous glare

Non: “None of you could what?”

Immediately one of the other goons piped up to aid his companion

Thug 3: “Say no…she wanted to play hide and seek…and well…those other guys your friend brought were still around at the time, or so I’m told…only Tony and Bobby here can see em….so we let her play inside the house….”

Thug 4: “Yeah boss, she’s just playing…we forgot to find her and tell her that the game was over…”

Non sighed angrily, the silver haired man cursing his henchmen’s stupidity while Alex and Lena both smiled at their luck…Non hiring complete idiots to keep an eye on Kara and those said idiots making sure that the little girl remained inside the house meant that the girl was definitely hiding in the kitchen, and if Alex were the betting type, her money would be on the Pantry.

Hazel met emerald from across the room before Alex signaled towards the pantry. Fortunately, Lena had understood what Alex was trying to say, unfortunately Lena was closest to the Pantry and couldn’t slip in and rescue the child without blowing her cover. Alex was similarly handicapped as the moment she left the shadows her presence would be made known. Luckily for them, Non barked out orders to his men

Non: “Then go…two of you find her and bring her here…the rest of you start packing up, I don’t want any trace of our presence left behind!”

Dismissed, the men scurried off to perform their respective tasks, leaving Non alone in the kitchen. Both Alex and Lena waited for the man to leave before they could dash over to the pantry, grab Kara and apparate out of there but Non remained in the kitchen. The man smirked to him self, poured himself a glass of scotch and downed the entire thing in one go before staring at the empty tumbler. He must have found something to be terribly amusing because soon his smirk was accompanied by his maniacal, unhinged laughter. It took a few moments for him to regain control of himself and once he did, he smiled evilly and said

Non: “I know you’re here…”

Emerald and Hazel orbs met each other in slight panic

Non: “I know you’re hiding….I know where you’re hiding…”

Slowly he began walking in the direction of the kitchen sink, which was nestled between the walk in cupboards and the Pantry. Lena steadied herself, clutching her weapon of choice (an old broom) tighter as Non approached while Alex had her sword drawn from across the room. Non stood in front of the sink as he continued to speak.

Non: “You honestly thought you could hide from me? FROM ME?! I hunted insolent brats like you for sport…”

Quickly, with all the grace of a highly trained assassin, Non swiftly turned and wrenched open the pantry door, revealing a sniveling and utterly terrified Kara. The little blonde girl was still in the dress she had worn the day she was taken from kindergarten, although now it was completely filthy. Tiny trembling hands clutched tight around her ears while tears streamed down her face, Kara screwed her eyes shut in terror but Non was having none of that

Non: “Look at me you filth! Did I give you permission to close your eyes? NO! Look at me! Listen to me….You Kara Zor-El are a truly horrid little girl…”

The tiny blonde whimpered in fear, blubbering out strangled protests as her evil uncle knelt down and leaned into the pantry…practically boxing the terrified child in. The man paid no heed to the traumatized child’s tears and harshly bit out

Non: “Yes…you are…horrid…wicked…and don’t deny it! Only horrid and wicked little girls manipulate their aunts the way you have! You see…I was supposed to get everything…it was all MINE until you stole it from me! So this is what happens to horrid wicked people Kara…they get stolen away from their families never to see them again…you stole my rightful inheritance from me and so I’m going to steal your future from you…No longer will you be Kara Zor-El…daughter of Alura and Zor-ain El…niece to Astra In-Ze…no…from now on, you’’l be some nobody, a penniless whore roaming the streets that no one cares for…just as you deserve….”

Furious and clearly fed up of the man’s bigotry…Alex stepped out of the shadows and growled

Alex: “Step away from the child Non…”

Startled at the revelation that he was not alone…Non rapidly turned around, almost losing his balance in the process, eyes widening in shock as he took in the menacing red head before him as his back pressed against the kitchen sink

Non: “Wh-Who are…are you?…wh-what do you want?”

It was then that Lena made her presence known, strutting out of the walk-in, emerald gaze dripping with disdain

Lena: “The child you Bastard…hand her over and we might just spare you…”

At the sight of the two woman, and realizing that he was trapped as they slowly advanced towards him, Non desperately tried to obtain some sway over the pair

Non: “Y-You’re Tiana’s people right? Whatever she’s paying you…I’ll double…no triple it…”

At that Alex growled

Alex: “We don’t want your money you swine! The girl…”  
  


Non stammered and stuttered, clearly terrified once he realized that he was not in the presence of mere humans that his associate Tiana would have hired.

Non: “Th-The girl is mine…y-you c-cant have her! D-Did Astra send you? Al-Alura?”

But Alex ignored the man’s questions, turning instead to her beloved. The red head’s eyes were glowing a eerie red, and Lena could see the emergence of singed black wings slowly, eerily emerge from between Alex’s shoulder blades

Alex: “Lena…Take Kara home…”

Knowing how ruthless Alex could be, Lena suddenly feared for the man’s life. Always deciding to spare a life and not take it, Lena then tried to intervene

Lena: “Al- Alex…we-we could call the Cops…”

Alex kept her intimidating glare on Non and replied

Alex: “No Cops…no corrupt weasels that he can bribe to set him free…No…this ends now, Kara will never be safe if he’s around…”

Lena: “B-But Alex…”

Alex silence her girlfriend with a single look. Knowing that Alex wouldn’t see things her way, Lena then took the opportunity to side-step the human currently petrified in fear, and approach the little girl hiding in the pantry, slowly almost tentatively Lena approached the shivering child and cooed reassuringly

Lena: “It’s okay now sweet girl…you’re safe...”

But all Lena could decipher from the young blonde’s blubbering sobs, which were hard to hear over Non’s pathetic pleading and Alex’s menacing growls, were the girls broken cries for her mother

Kara: “Mm-Ma…Ma…”

Lena smiled reassuringly at the terrified child and said

Lena: “It’s okay Kara…I’m taking you home now…to your Mama…”

Lena then reached over and cradled the child in her arms, careful to conceal her from Non’s sight and cushioning Kara’s face against her breast. Back turned to Alex, Lena stood with Kara in her arms and spoke over her shoulder to her beloved.

Lena: “Make him pay for this…”

And Alex didn’t need telling twice, advancing on Non as the man screamed pathetically for his thugs to save him. Gaze fixed firmly ahead, Lena strutted out of the property from the kitchen door exit and once she was a safe distance away and concealed in the shadows of the night did she turn back and watch. Screams and wails could be heard echoing into the night followed by grunts and the gurgling sound of one choking on their own blood. The windows and inside walls were splattered in crimson read as man after man came crashing to the floor with a sickening ‘thud’. Lena watches it all, cradling Kara’s face against her chest…shielding the already traumatized child from such horror. She watches as her beloved toss and fling men twice her size around like rag dolls, she watches as Alex mutilates their bodies as she fights them off….she watches as the hired thugs fly through windows and through doors, barely clinging to life. But most of all, Lena watches…Lena watches the monster her beloved had become…the monster her beloved, her Alex, had unleashed on her instruction. She watches as Alex conjures a dark bladed saber from thin air. The red head then menacing advanced towards a still breathing Non and roughly pulled the man to his knees. Lena pulled Kara closer to her as Alex raised the blade, Non’s wails and pleas for his life filling the night air…but Alex hesitated, pausing midway the red head then looked through the now broken window just above the kitchen sink. Red tinged Hazel met calm emerald and Lena subtly nodded

Lena: “Do it…”

The red head titled her head slightly in acquiesce and with a flick of her wrist and sway of her hand brought the blade down on Non, severing the human’s jugular with ease and abruptly stopping his pitiful wails for mercy. Lena had expected the former Nephilim to coldly walk pass the now dying man but Alex remained standing before him. Lena could tell by her beloved’s stance that the redhead had given into the blood lust and would only be satisfied once she was completely sure that Non was dead. So turning her attention towards the trembling bundle in her arms, Lena cooed

Lena: “Come little one…let’s get you home…”

The raven haired guardian then turned on her heel and, without final glance to her beloved, apparated back to New York.

Had Lena known that once she arrived at the El’s doorstep an envoy from the Clave would greet her she would have waited for Alex to join her before returning to New York.

Had Lena known that the envoy would pry the child away from her arms despite her protests, and forcibly retrain her, she would have waited for Alex to join her before returning to New York.

Had Lena known that the envoy would then forcibly take her back to Idris once Kara was safely back in her mother’s arms, she would have waited for Alex to join her before returning to New York.

But Lena hadn’t waited…and her impatience caused a once closed distance between her and her beloved to resurface…for Alex was no longer able to enter Idris and Lena…well, there was no way the Luthors were about to let Lena out of their sight anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: Just a few notes from my side:-  
1) Congrats to Melissa & Chris on their announcement;  
2) My condolences to Azie for her loss; and  
3) I hope and pray that all of you are safe during the global pandemic brought on by Covid-19 (Coronavirus).


	6. Chapter 6: Exile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note (A/N)1: This work is set in an Alternate Universe and the previous Author’s Notes still apply. 
> 
> I know it's been a while, so here's a much longer chapter to make up for it! Hope you enjoy it....

_*One Week Later- Idris- The Clave- Building of the Ministry of Inter-Magical Co-operation_ _*_

_*Lena’s POV*_

It’s been a week…a cold, mediocre week since she was ripped from the love and warmth of her beloved’s arms and returned to the place of her birth. She was hailed a hero…a nephilim of true repute, one who went above and beyond the call of duty to perform her mission…well at least that was the word on the street. Behind closed doors the Luthors had cornered and bullied many high ranking Clave officials to keep the truth under wraps…so Lena broke the law but the public thought her an upstanding citizen…she put the future of their entire way of life at risk by courting a potential war but the citizens of Idris were none the wiser.

As a formality, and to keep up appearances, the Luthors had kept their youngest locked away in their Mansion…citing her unwell from her adventures or merely readjusting to life back at home…really it was to conceal their daughter’s melancholy…her desperate need to find a way to break free from the rigid rules of a society she knew was keeping her from her beloved. Lena was fortunate…the book wasn’t thrown at her for her blatant disregard for authority, frankly the youngest Luthor couldn’t care less about the Clave or what they had thought of her…all she longed for was her beloved’s warm embrace and a life free from expectation. So initially she fought with her family, tried to use secret tunnels and gateways to escape the prison she once called home but eventually her family’s might overpowered her and so she remained in their custody.

As was expected of any newly returned nephilim, an enquiry was to be held wherein which the nephilim would report to the Council of their activities out of Idris, relay any information they had gathered and defend the successes of their encounters but Lena saw it as more of a disciplinary hearing. Presenting herself before the Board of Enquirer’s was expected of Lena not only as an on-duty nephilim but as a Luthor (mainly to show that she was to receive no special treatment due to her powerful last name) and that’s how she found herself, for the first time in a week, outside of the secure stone walls of the Luthor family home and seated in one of the many blandly nondescript corridors outside one of the many council chambers at the Building of the Ministry of Inter- Magical Co-operation. 

The Ministry building was grandiose…imposing with many people bustling about looking and sounding very important but to the trained eye these people held no real power…the real power was held by families like the Luthors and it was with that knowledge Lena knew her future was secure.

_‘They think they have power…but they don’t…power resides where people believe it resides…it’s a trick, a shadow on the wall…and the Luthor name casts a very large shadow…it was these idiots who misjudged my Alex…and now these same idiots are keeping me from her…’_

Seated patiently on the large polished oak bench, dressed not in her formal Grecian style ascension robes but rather in a more human looking black corporate pantsuit (which was definitely Dior) with crisp white collared shirt underneath, Lena had decided to forego her black Council robe since she was the one in the box. People bustling about, matters heard and ended, many sneaking into the often empty chambers to conduct secret business dealings which would only benefit themselves, places such as this were overstaffed and completely under-productive and Lena silently thanked Rao above that so far none had commented on her diminished glow and if they had noticed, none were foolish enough to raise the topic with her until the Council had made a ruling.

_‘Say it’s because you spent too much time away from Idris…they’d buy that…well the Council would…Lillian already suspects something happened…Father and Lex naturally have no clue so Mother hasn’t enlightened them to her suspicions yet…If they knew they wouldn’t have spent all week twisting arms and threatening officials to keep our family name pristine…but today’s my chance…my chance to come clean…tell the truth…Maybe if I tell the Council about Alex and I then they’d banish me…then we’d be together…’_

Just across from her, the ancient wooden door creaked open before slowly swinging wider to reveal the Chamber’s entrance. Walking in with her head held high, Lena subtly took stock of her surroundings…It was a modified court room, with the highest ranking members of the council seated on a raised platform at the head of the room, the walls made of dark stone and dimly lit with torches…the high ceiling poorly lit with scattered cobwebbed chandeliers. Arranged in a circular motion against the walls were stands…wooden row after wooden row piled high with Council members and other very important persons that the Luthors had no doubt convinced to be present to sway any vote taken in Lena’s favour, all wore the expected black Council robe (which resembled a human attorney’s cloak more than anything) the dark colour and fabric together with the poorly lit room had the effect of clouding many of the one hundred persons present in shadow. That left the youngest Luthor to take the solitary seat placed in the middle of the room, vulnerably placed at the epicenter of the dead space created by the packed rows adorning the chamber’s circumference[1]

At the head table, the oldest Council member gestured to what was essentially his bailiff who then called for silence as the last few Council members loitering about and held in conversations were forced to take their seats.

The Silence was broken with a deep, ringing voice…Daniel Teague, another member of another very prominent family in Idris and also one of the higher ranking council members began to speak

Daniel: “Very well….all persons are now present with the arrival of Miss Luthor…finally, let us begin…”

He turned to the room’s stenographer and asked

Daniel: “Are you ready?”

The man in question nodded before squeaking out a very intimidated _‘Yes Sir’_

Once he had received such confirmation, Daniel Teague continued..his voice booming, his tone poorly attempting to remind everyone that he was in charge…that he had the power in this room and no one else…that he was far more intimidating and powerful than Lena’s last name.

Daniel: “Excellent….Inquisition hearing of the twelfth of July into potential offences committed under the Decree for the Interspecies Co-operation and the International Statute of Secrecy by one Lena Kieran Luthor…Interrogators present are myself, Daniel Teague….”

He then droned on…citing other important members of the council seated beside him on the raised bench as his co-interrogators and he gave a brief speech as to _‘why they were there’_ speaking of how Lena had lost the human child she was placed in charge of…how she had failed to follow Clave instruction on said child’s recovery and how she had broken nearly fifty laws by traversing other Species’ territory and conducting an unsanctioned investigation without proper authority or Jurisdiction thereby placing the safety and sanctity of the Accords at risk.

_‘Rao he’s just as boring as I remember…I wonder if he’s still bitter about my rejection of his son Jason…money grubbing little shit if I ever saw one…yeah he’s definitely still bitter…an alliance between the Luthors and the Teagues would have given him absolute control of Idris…with my family’s money and his political connections, Daniel Teague would have been unstoppable…thank Rao mother uncharacteristically agreed with my rejection of Jason…huh…it was around that time I was given my mission of watching over Kara…and ….and Alex said that Lillian had been the one to arrange it…was mother looking out for me? In her own twisted way sure…but was she really looking out for me?”_

Lena was pulled from her thoughts when one of the other Council members, an elderly woman who clearly never married, directly addressed her

Council Member 1: “Miss Luthor your diminished angelic aura is a point of concern, there seems to be some form of mark, or what I fear to be an enchantment, placed upon you which has dampened your angelic nature…I know such a thing would have been necessary to conceal yourself whilst away from our borders but now…now such mark or enchantment must be removed. You are no longer in danger, you are no longer outside our boarders and so it is time that your angelic glow was returned to you…unfortunately our healers are flummoxed at how such a procedure was performed on you and frankly they are unsure on how to remove the effects…knowledge may be the key in finding a cure, could you tell the Council in great detail as to how you lost your angelic glow…”

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes to collect herself, using her hand to hide her smirk from the council

_‘You’d know all about angelic glows won’t you? I bet you never touched anyone…never experienced anyone giving you pleasure…you want to know how I lost my glow? Well my down-worlder girlfriend fucked my brains out…’_

Lena opened her eyes and was about to deliver some form of snippy retort when suddenly the chamber door burst open and her brother commandingly strutted in, his Council robes thrown over a three piece Italian suit (which Lena knew he favoured). Lex Luthor was on a mission and Rao help anyone who dared stand in his way

Lex: “Representation for the defence, Alexander Julian Luthor…”

Murmurs filled the chamber, many surprised at the interruption, but Daniel Teague took command once more, his aging chocolate brown eyes spitting ire at Lex

Daniel: “You’re representation is not needed here Mr Luthor…this is an enquiry not a trial…you, sir, are out of order…”

Lex scoffed challengingly at the man, then stood imposingly in front of Lena…casting a protective shadow over his younger sibling and sending a clear message to the members of the Council…’the Luthors will protect by their own’ and many got the message loud and clear

Lex: “I’m out of order? Pfft…you’re out of order Mr Teague…this whole thing is ‘out of order!’”

Slamming a nearby table to make his point, Lex then gestured behind him at Lena

Lex: “My sister had gone above and beyond the call of duty…rescuing her charge when you…yes, you! the Clave turned a blind eye…Does this Council know about how my sister approached you Mr. Teague an requested Clave assistance in securing the return of the child? I’m guessing not because then you’d have to give an explanation as to why the Clave failed to perform one of its rudimentary duties in a matter of Inter-species co-operation…What were you going to say? That it was out of your jurisdiction? No…no you couldn’t say that and surely you weren’t about to tell your colleagues that the Seelie Queen had bought your silence…”

Gasps of shock filled the room at the accusation, and Lex’s growing smirk only seemed to anger Daniel Teague further

Daniel: “How DARE you!”

Lex: “raising your tone at me sir won’t prove your innocent…this, ladies and gentlemen is an enquiry…an enquiry as to why my dear sister broke about fifty sacred laws…I’ll tell you why…my sister was forced to break these laws because she was denied the support expected from the Clave…support you, Mr. Teague was expected to provide her with during her mission…”

Lex then turned away from Teague and spun slightly to gesture to the room as he made his point

Lex: “but, Ladies and Gentlemen…instead of going after those who unreasonably denied her aid, you’ve dragged her here to answer nonsensical questions about her ‘angelic glow’....”

Daniel Teague then attempted to interrupt

Daniel: “Mr. Luthor control yourself…Lena Luthor must answer the question posed!”

Lex took a quick pause before continuing, each word leaving his lips had the effect of convincing more Council members to his side

Lex: “Oh really? Ask yourselves this…Why has my sister been summoned before the Council for doing her job…an exemplary job mind you. She was appointed by this very Council to be a guardian…she performed her duties admirably and when she ran into trouble she approached this very council for help and was refused…and so, what did she then do? Her duty ladies and gentleman…her duty as a guardian…her duty towards that innocent child that all of you instructed her to look out for…sure she went about it the wrong way, sure she acted without authority…but all of us here can agree that duty and the obligation to perform ones duty is paramount….”

Many Council members slowly nodded in agreement, whether it was because they genuinely believed in the point Lex was making or because they had been bought by the Luthors, Lena would never know. Lex then moved to stand beside Lena, placed a reassuring hand on his sister’s shoulder and practically commanded.

Lex: “My sister’s actions shouldn’t be the subject of this enquiry...questions must be raised yes, but not as to my sister’s conduct…but to the Conduct of those who turned their back on her…”

While the Council members murmured about themselves and Daniel Teague tried and hopelessly failed to establish order, Lex then used the guise of Chaos to discreetly lean down and whisper in his sibling’s ear

Lex: “How’s it going sis?”

Lena then reached her hand up and very subtly clasped her brother’s hand but before she could say anything…give her thanks or question why her brother was really there, the bald Luthor heir whispered the truth of his presence and its revelation was somewhat startling to Lena

Lex: “Don’t worry…I’ll get rid of this whole mess…or mother will, that is if I fail…she sent me here you know, why she did is beyond me…this whole trial is beyond ridiculous…”

The banging of a gavel could be heard as the murmurs around them became more distinct and it was during that ruckus that Lex had finally whispered the question that he desperately wanted and answer to

Lex: “So tell me honestly…why has your glow vanished?”

Lena pondered her brother…his presence, his motivations

_‘Wouldn’t you like to know brother…but if I tell you now, you’d runoff to mother and then I’d lose my stellar defence team…also, it’s none of your business….but if you must know… I fell in love…oh Lex! She’s wonderful…you were right you know, when we were kids…only Alex was good enough for me…How different would our lives have been if she only went to you instead of mother…”_

But before Lena could whisper her response, the oldest Council member stood, his commanding presence demanded silence from his colleagues who all sat back, both in awe and fear of him as they waited to hear what he had to say. Virgil Swann was a clever man, a man who knew the value of words and who knew a man by his word… he was easily the most respected man in Idris, well really he was the only one who didn’t have to buy or bully his way to the top. Lena admired him…she wanted to be exactly like him really…by doing a stellar job and force people to see her merit and worth without her family name attached. In the few encounters she had shared with the man, actually it was a small, polite ‘hello’ or wave goodbye whenever she went over to the Swann mansion to play with his Great-great grand-daughter Isobel back when Lillian allowed such things, Lena always thought that Virgil Swann had been a kind man…a kind and very fair man who didn’t think too harshly of her.

He looked at Lena, his weary aging sapphire blue eyes stared deep into the young Luthor’s emerald ones…completely ignoring Lex and the remainder of the chamber in his search for answers…he must have seen something, some fact only he knew to look for because he subtly smirked at Lena before clearing his throat and speaking to the rest of the room

Virgil: “This council cannot deny that young Miss Luthor here has done a commendable job…saving and protecting an innocent human child that we had placed in her charge…however, such heroics doesn’t warrant special treatment and it wouldn’t reflect well on this Council if we stray from our rules…no matter how powerful a person is or how well connected their family maybe…rules are rules…and every action has consequences…”

He then cast a knowing glance at Lena and passed his Judgment

Virgil: “Miss Luthor broke the Accords by barging into territory belonging to another faction but she had done so in pursuance to the duty this Council had charged her with. Bearing this in mind, and in light of Miss Luthor’s impeccable record, to prevent Miss Luthor from engaging in any more acts of trespassing in pursuance of her duties, it is hereby Ordered that Lena Kieran Luthor be positioned at the Department of Nephilim Affairs here in Idris and use her newly acquired knowledge of the Mortal Realm to serve as a guide and tutor to those Nephilim training to go out into the Mortal world…”

Lena’s heart sank as the man delivered his verdict, many other Council members nodding their head in agreement with him all not realizing that the Order given had left many things open to interpretation. He then raised his gavel and was about to close the hearing when Daniel Teague piped up

Daniel: “Unauthorized entry into Foreign territory controlled by another Magical Faction, no matter how noble the intent behind it, is grounds to be thrown in Nuremgard…”

Virgil Swann then slowly turned to face the man, glaring at Daniel Teague. The older statesman’s disdain for the Teague patriarch showed clearly on his face as he clearly reprimanded the man

Virgil: “I am well aware of our Laws Mr. Teague, after all I was there when they were written. Imprisonment in Nuremgard is best suited for deflectors, rebels and threats to our way of life…All Miss Luthor here did was perform her duty…which would normally attract a reward but in light of the circumstances I don’t think it best to reward bad behavior…it might send the wrong message after all…”

Daniel Teague, now completely red faced with rage, indignantly squawked our

Daniel: “B-But…”

His protested were then silenced by the banging of the gavel and the rest of the Council members stood in respect as Virgil Swann rose from his seat and made his way towards the exit, assisted by his great grandson. Once the elderly statesman had left, many other Council members murmured amongst themselves, bustling about, gathering their things as they proceeded to leave…completely ignoring the two people most affected by the judgment delivered. Where Daniel Teague stewed with righteous anger, Lena Luthor was devastated…

_‘A desk job…here in Idris…I’ll never be able to leave! They won’t let me go back…they won’t let me out of their sight! I’ll never see Alex again…or Kara…no…NO! I just found you Alex…I can’t lose you again…’_

Tears streamed down her face, cupping and wetting her cheeks as she sank into her chair. Her brother stood idly by her side and watched his sister break down believing it to be in relief at not being thrown in prison, but Lex had no idea…oh he thought he had saved Lena from the horrors of prison, but really he just found her a more gilded cage to be locked in…for Lena, this new life…a life where she was trapped within the boundaries of Alicante…a life where she could appear to be free but was really imprisoned was absolute torture…For now, Lena could do anything she wanted…except make love to her beloved. Lena could go anywhere she wanted…but she couldn’t go to the Mortal Realm to see Alex or Kara. Lena was free…free to enjoy the opportunity, wealth and power that being a Luthor provided her with, but she never felt poorer in her life…for without her beloved Alex to hold her and darling little Kara to dote on, life had lost all meaning and no amount of riches could buy her the happiness she felt when she was in the presence of the family she had found for herself.

Going limp slightly, Lena allowed Lex to gently lift her to her feet before she buried her face in her brother’s chest…weeping against him as she clutched the lapels of his suit. Lex didn’t understand her pain…although he desperately wanted to but in that moment all he did was hold his sister tighter against him, hoping his embrace would offer her comfort as he silently vowed to find a way to restore her happiness.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*Flash Forward- Five Months Later*_

_* Luthor Mansion- Idris*_

_*Lillian Luthor’s POV*_

The sun boldly smiled down on the City of Idris, regally bathing the Luthor Mansion in a halo of light. It seemed everyone was in a good mood, basking and enjoying the sunshine but Lillian couldn’t help but notice the gloomy cloud hanging over her step daughter. Where others laughed, joked and performed their service to the Realm with pride Lena robotically went through her day…no smile on her lips, no laughter bubbling within her…Every day was the same mundane routine, the youngest Luthor would go to work, half-heartedly go through the motions and then return to the Mansion before locking herself away in her bedroom.

It’s been five months since Lena returned from the Mortal Realm and Lillian was sure that the child she sent out into the world wasn’t the child that was returned to her. It was an open secret that Luthor Matriarch shared a cold and distant relationship with her husband’s bastard child but seeing Lena these past months, watching the young woman despondently wallow about troubled Lillian deeply. Slowly Lena was wasting away before their eyes and something..some deep maternal instinct to protect her child that was buried deep within Lillian slowly bubbled to the surface

_‘I have to do the right thing…no…no I don’t…damn the right thing…I thought I was doing the right thing and I lost my best friend..and..and the last time I tried to do the right thing it started this whole mess…Daniel Teague wanted Lena to watch over Kara, watching Lena fail at her job…or worse be raped or killed by some Luthor despising down-worlder while on duty was his act of vengeance for her rejection of his son’s proposal…but no, no I did the right thing and protected my daughter…I did the right thing and paired her up with someone who’d keep her safe…and now, now I’m paying for it…I’m losing Lena…hell I’ve already lost Lena…’_

Lillian sat in her place at the large banquet table, regally sipping her tea as the servants served breakfast. Over the lip of her teacup, the Luthor Matriarch observed her family. She scowled at Lionel’s quiet dismissal of Lena’s presence…she smiled softly at the desperate looks and attempts by Lex to engage Lena in conversation…or at the very least to coax a smile from his little sister and her heart sank when she took notice of Lena’s defeated posture. The once vibrant and proud Luthor child now timidly pushed around the food on her plate, hanging her head in what Lillian knew to be shame

_‘Why is she ashamed? She did a fantastic job protecting that child…I couldn’t be prouder of her...so why? Is it because she no longer has an angelic glow? Well that’s to be expected given the amount of time she spent away, it’ll take some time to return…or…’_

Pausing her thoughts, Lillian then did a subtle inspection of Lena’s form and her eyes slowly widened in fear

_‘or maybe she knows it won’t be returning…oh Rao! She’s been defiled…some horrid down-worlder got their filthy hands on my child and hurt her in the worst way! No wonder Lionel can’t look at her, he knows she’s no longer pure…and he thinks it’s because some vile creature did this to Lena because they wanted revenge…on our family.’_

Suddenly taken over by rage, Lillian grasped her tea cup tightly, hand shaking slightly in anger causing the fine china to gently clatter and clink as she placed it back upon its saucer.

_‘I’ll kill them…hunt them down and kill them…maybe I should get Alex to help…Alex…Wait! What am I saying? It’s probably her fault! Alex was supposed to watch out for Lena…to protect her…’_

But luckily Lillian was pulled from that train of thought by Lena politely excusing herself from the table, emerald eyes downcast as she quietly pushed back her chair and hurried away, all eyes in the room trailing after her longingly as she left behind the complete serving of breakfast presented to her, though it was now completely shifted about the plate.

_‘I have to get to the bottom of this…my child is miserable and I need to know why…’_

The remaining Luthors continued their meal in silence and just as one of their footmen leaned over to clear away Lillian’s plate, the Matriarch sat back in her seat and addressed the servant, her voice cold with authority, a mask to conceal the deep concern she had for her child

Lillian: “At noon I would like tea in the Library…arrange it with the kitchen staff..and tell Lena to join me…”

At that Lionel lowered his news paper, from which he was hiding behind and casting curious glances at his daughter throughout breakfast, and commented, his voice sarcastically amused in an attempt to conceal his worry for his bastard child

Lionel: “Oh my…you’re requesting Tea with Lena, should I be worried? Are you ill dear?”

Lillian rolled her eyes while Lex snickered into his napkin

Lillian: “Sarcasm is the lowest form of Wit..and we all know your poorly masked concern is not directed at me…”

Lionel the folded his paper and placed it on the table as he addressed his wife

Lionel: “after all this time…what do you have against her?”

At this point, Lex stopped what he was doing and both Luthor men directed their complete attention to Lillian

_‘Nothing…nothing at all…not anymore…nearly losing her because of Daniel Teague’s desire for vengeance opened my eyes…but no, they can’t know that…no one can know that…I’d never live it down…they must never know I was wrong…’_

Lillian: “I don’t dislike her…I just don’t like her, which is quite different…”

Lionel scoffed and retorted

Lionel: “If you’re that uncomfortable around her, why didn’t you force that marriage to Danny’s son like I expected you to?”

_‘because I knew there was someone better for Lena…someone better suited to be a part of our family…’_

Lillian: “I have my reasons…and you know as well as I that the Teagues are an obstacle to this family’s success and must be removed…I may not like it but Lena is a Luthor thanks to you and I wouldn’t have the prestige of our name being lowered by associating with social climbing vultures like Daniel and Genevieve…”

Lionel and Lex then shared a surreptitious glance at each other…both confused by Lillian’s behavior yet completely intrigued thus they turned to the other for an explanation but ultimately found none. Angry at being questioned and frankly needing to close this conversation as quickly as possible, Lillian then placed her napkin on the table and stood.

Lillian: “And with that turn in the conversation I’m officially put off my breakfast…”

She then turned to address the butler, who remained standing diligently at his post towards the end of the room

Lillian: “Barrow, tell the kitchen staff to cancel Tea and send one of the maids to find Lena…I’ll meet her in the Library in twenty minutes…”

With a complying nod, the man walked away in search of a few underlings to relay the instructions before returning to his post but Lillian paid him no mind, she moved away from the dining table and proceeded to exit the room ignoring the bowing and bustling servants as she made her way towards the sprawling Library located in the East wing of the Mansion.

_‘Lionel and Lex have that board meeting at the Office in ten minutes so they will be away…perfect, no distractions…I need to talk to Lena…tell her the truth and hopefully she’ll be honest with me in return…she’s miserable, hurt…just like she was when Alex was banished and I couldn’t do anything about it then…correction, I didn’t want to do anything about it then…but now, now things are different…’_

Once she arrived at the Library, Lillian moved towards the windows…seating herself in one of the large comfortable sofas that Lena always preferred whenever she was there. The Luthor matriarch stared out the window, observing the might and power of the Luthor name as it echoed throughout the property

_‘What use is such power? Outside our borders our name means nothing…our family is weak, easy to target…but Lena, Lena was kept safe…Lena prospered out there…Lena can change the way our family is perceived…but before I make a decision, I have to know what happened…’_

Lillian was so caught up in her thoughts she didn’t register one of the footmen announcing Lena’s arrival. It was only once she heard muffled shuffling edging closer towards her that Lillian looked up and stared at her daughter’s nearly gaunt features

_‘She’s miserable here…I know it sounds crazy but I miss the defiant girl who’d undermine me at every turn…the whip smart child who grew into an admirable young woman…I miss Lena…and I hope this will be the first step in getting her back.’_

Ever one to stand on ceremony, Lena remained still at the edge of the sofa…not taking a seat until offered so Lillian smiled politely, a sight which clearly confused young Lena, and motioned for the raven haired Luthor to take a seat

Lillian: “Sit…we have much to discuss…”

Silently, Lena sat on the sofa directly opposite to the one Lillian had chosen, keeping the small antique oak coffee table between them as she waited for further instruction from her step mother.

An awkward silence washed over them until finally Lillian sighed before speaking

Lillian: “you’re miserable….don’t think I haven’t noticed. Your melancholy is rather obvious…”

Eyes widened in shock for a few seconds before Lena then mumbled something in response…something along the lines of _‘I didn’t think you’d care’_ before Lillian interrupted, again masking her true concern with a cold aura as she did

Lillian: “This may surprise you but I do care…I care about this family…this family’s reputation and so by extension I care about you because you are a part of this family…”

Lena stared at her stepmother dumbfounded before shocked emerald orbs darkened in rage

_‘well at least she snapped out of that pathetic kicked puppy expression…but what in Rao’s name could she be angry about?’_

Lena: “Family…I’m a part of…family? Don’t make me laugh…you’re worried I’ve done something in the mortal world that would reflect poorly on you…what I don’t understand is, why all the drama? Why the pretence? We both know you set me up for failure…we both know I got the assignment because of you…so don’t pretend to be concerned about my ruining the family reputation when you’ve been the grand architect of my downfall!”

Lillian then sat back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest, chin jutting out challengingly

Lillian: “I’d like to think of my meddling being the only thing that kept you alive thus far…after all I did send Alex to look after you…”

Lena then growled angrily as she spat at her mother

Lena: “Don’t say her name! You don’t have the right…after what you did! I know it was you…I know Alex was banished because of you! But what I don’t understand is why? Why banish her…then years later beg her to keep me safe? Why?”

Lillian scoffed slightly and scolded

Lillian: “Because I didn’t want you to make a fool of yourself…because I didn’t want you doing anything that would bring shame to this family! Our honor…our prestige… all of it was entrusted to us by our ancestors and I wasn’t about to let Daniel Teague use you as a Trojan Horse to destroy this family!”

Lena: “what? What are you talking about?”

Lillian sighed softly and leaned forward, her entire posture softening as she launched into her explanation

Lillian: “Lena…Daniel Teague wanted you to marry his son, Jason and when you rejected his proposal…well that didn’t sit well with the Teagues. They set up your entire assignment, watching that child in the Mortal World…they wanted you away from the power and protection the Luthor name provided so they could damage it…_damage you…_”

Emerald orbs wide in surprise, Lena stuttered and stammered out intelligibly but Lillian ignored this and continued

Lillian: “I received word that Teague was trying to win favor with the Seelie Queen…I have a suspicion that he was planning to stage a war between the factions and then diffuse it to cast himself as Hero, he was going to use you as the match that sparked an all out war…that’s why he originally paired you with a former Seelie knight.”

Lena stared at Lillian dumbly …a few seconds passed before the youngest Luthor found her lost voice and reclaimed her ire as she barked

Lena: “So? So some Seelie Knight partnered up with me? Big deal…”

Lillian: “It was a big deal…the knight was known amongst the Seelies for his lecherous ways…if he tainted you…damaged you in anyway then your father and brother would leave no stone unturned in their defence of your honour…thereby causing friction between Seelies and Nephilim…”

Scoffing at Lillian’s reasoning, Lena bit out…sarcasm dripping from her tone as she jeered

Lena: “Well that fired spectacularly _mother_…while I was in the Mortal World tensions rose between Seelies and Nephilim because those woodland dwelling bastards decided to kidnap the child I was charged to look after…and I didn’t see father or Lex running to come help me or defend my honour…and really they shouldn’t waste their time…”

Now it was Lillian’s turn to be surprised

_‘Is she confirming she’s no longer pure? No…don’t jump to conclusions…you need to hear her confirm it…’_

Lillian: “Why? Whatever do you mean Lena?”

Lena scoffed angrily at her stepmother

Lena: “I mean they shouldn’t bother…”

Lillian’s voice hardened as she questioned her step daughter

Lillian: “Were you tainted? Are you damaged?”

Tears pooled in Lena’s eyes at Lillian’s words before flowing steadily down her cheeks

_‘Oh Rao…she was raped…my child…my daughter was violated! I’ll kill the bastard that did this to her!’_

But Lillian misunderstood…she misunderstood Lena’s tears…for Lena wasn’t crying due to some horrid memory, no…Lena cried because of the way Lillian had described one of the best things that had ever happened to her. Slowly trying to regain her composure, Lena then stuttered out between sobs

Lena: “N-No..I wasn’t tainted…I…I.. found myself…found what was missing….it didn’t damage me…it made me whole…”

_‘Wait…what? What is she talking about? Oh Rao! Please don’t tell me Lena’s got some weird from of Stockholm Syndrome…’_

Lillian : “What? Who…who touched you? Were you forced?”

Again Lena stammered out

Lena: “N-No…we…we m-mated…it.. it was beautiful…”

_‘Mated? MATED? What the fuck??? No…No, Lena’s probably lying to herself…as a coping mechanism…If I ever get my hands on the fucker that hurt my child I’ll murder them…’_

Lillian: “Who? Who were you with? Lena…tell me…”

A mother’s concern seemed to shine through because at that moment, Lena burst into a fresh batch of tears and softly sobbed out

Lena: “Al-Alex…”

_‘What? I’ll kill her…that fucking bitch was supposed to protect you and she goes and does this!’_

  
Lillian had no idea that in her rage, she had voiced her thoughts out loud and that immediately prompted Lena to try and defend her mate

Lena: “No…NO…No it’s not like that!”

But Lillian ignored her and continued to rant angrily

Lillian: “She always wanted you…Alex always wanted to get into your pants…and now she has…she asked me for your hand and I refused…got her banished for her insolence and this…**_this_** is how she took her revenge!”

It was Lena’s startled squeak that brought Lillian back to herself…that lifted the fog of her rage and then the Luthor Matriarch realized exactly what she had confessed to

_‘Shit…shit…this wasn’t the way I wanted to tell her…I didn’t want Lena to find out this way…’_

Lena: “Al-Alex wanted…wanted to marry me?”

Hanging her head slightly in shame, trying to avoid Lena’s curious emerald gaze, Lillian pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed

_‘Well…she knows now…might as well tell her everything…’_

Lillian: “Yes…she came to me…told me she was in love with you…asked me for my blessing but I was too afraid. I mean, this was my best friend’s child…your best friend…logically it made sense for the two of you to marry…but…but I knew the truth about Alex…I knew that she was _different_…And at that point I was scared…I didn’t want our family reputation to be spoiled…I mean, it was okay to be friends with someone like Alex…that just shows everyone that you’re progressive…but welcoming it into your family…no…No at the time I didn’t think it was appropriate…”

Lena: “So…so you refused…and…and you…**_you had her arrested!_**”

Lillian shamefully averted Lena’s rage filled eyes and spoke

Lillian: “I did…At the time I cared more for our family reputation than I did anything else…a-and the way Alex spoke of you…with so much love and adoration, any mother would have been reassured to see that in their child’s mate…but I…I was a fool…”

Lena’s growl shook Lillian to her core

Lena: “insubordination, treason….the attempted corruption of a fellow nephilim… it was complete and utter **_bullshit_**!”

Shamefaced, eyes still avoiding Lena’s seething emerald orbs Lillian continued with her explanation

Lillian: “It was…I didn’t know it at the time, but Daniel Teague wanted to break the relationship between us and the Danvers family…in his sick twisted mind a union between our two families would ruin his chances of rising to power…and I stupidly gave him the ammunition he needed. I went to him, thinking him an ally and told him Alex wasn’t following orders…that she was planning some form of resistance and that she was trying to rope you into it…”

Lena: “But…but she didn’t…Alex…Alex didn’t do that!”

Lillian: “I know…I wasn’t about to tell him that Alex had fallen in love with my unwed eligible daughter…You two were always so close, always together…always siding with one another…I feared that Alex’s feelings would one day be reciprocated and I decided to act…decided to stop things before they got too out of hand…”

Lena laughed humourlessly…angry at Lillian’s meddling…furious at her step mother’s despicable behaviour

Lena: “So you ruined my friendship with Alex…ruined your friendship with the Danvers because you thought I’d fall in love with Alex? Well guess what _mother_…your splendid idea failed…I didn’t understand it then…I was too young and Naïve…but I understand it now…I love Alex…I’ve always loved Alex…and I would not have realised my feelings at all if you hadn’t pushed us together!”

_‘Feelings…Lena loves Alex as well? Oh Rao! This is wonderful…wait…no it’s not….They’re separated again…that’s why Lena’s miserable…Oh dear… I have to fix this, but Lena won’t accept help from me…I need to explain it to her…she needs to understand why I did what I did…Lena needs to know how horrible I feel…how wrong I was…’_

Lillian: “I wanted to keep you safe! Teague was planning to ruin you…to ruin our family and honestly, after all this time Alex was the only person I trusted to keep you safe!”

Again, Lena scoffed

Lena: “So she was good enough as a bodyguard but not my mate? You’re despicable mother…It was my choice…not yours…You should have told me but no…you made that decision for me and compeletly ruined two families because of it!”

Lillian then stuttered and stammered, attempting to wrangle together an explanation but Lena cut her off

Lena: “I hated her…I belittled her, looked down on her…but she was wonderful to me…she protected me, sheltered me…helped me feel at home, helped me feel comfortable in a strange new world…Alex had no reason to do what she did, she had every right to turn her back on me…but she didn’t…I was too ignorant to see it at first…thinking her beneath me, believing her strange new habits and immoral choices were a stain on her character, but I was wrong. I was wrong…I misjudged her and despised her without any real reason but Alex? Alex just loved me…and I…I fell in love…I fell in love with her…I gave myself to her…mind, body and soul…”

Lena then took a small breath composing herself before she continued

Lena: “you were worried Mother, worried if I’d been tainted? If I was damaged? Alex’s touch didn’t _taint_ me…no… no it made me feel beautiful. It made me feel pure…revered …worshipped…”

Lillian just watched her daughter…tearing as she did, listening silently as Lena extolled the greatness of her beloved

Lena: “I was damaged before…you and the narrow mindedness of this place damaged me…damaged my soul…but Alex healed me…Alex pieced me back together…we’ve mated…we’ve been joined in the eyes of Rao and it was wonderful…”

_‘meant to be…they were, no…are…they are meant to be. You wanted to protect your reputation and ended up destroying your family, you finally realised how much your step child means to you and some wretched power grubbing fool wished to take her away…You’ve been the chaos in Lena’s life for far too long…she needs calm…she needs her Alex…Support them, help them…maybe by reuniting them it would ease your guilty conscience…’_

Lillian slowly dried a tear from her eye, attempting to dab at it elegantly with a lace handkerchief but really all she ended up doing was rubbing and smudging her mascara around.

_‘Lena needs you to be a mother right now…she needs you to be **her** mother…and to do that you have to let her go…you were right in a way…she was never truly yours…she belonged to another, her real family was her Alex and you took that away…give it back…give it all back to her…let her be happy…let her be free..’_

Lillian: “I was a fool Lena…for not valuing you, for trying to control you…I was wrong, and for that I truly am sorry…”

Lena scoffed loudly, tears still streaming down her face as she angrily huffed in disbelief

Lena: “Oh save it mother!”

But instead of taking the young nephilim’s words to heart…instead of retreating, Lillian persevered and insisted she be heard

Lillian: “No…no Lena, please…hear me out…I have to say this…”

Angrily wiping at emerald orbs, Lena tried and failed to appear disinterested…tried and failed in pretending that she was no longer that scared little girl that sought Lillian’s approval

_‘Rao you really fucked her up…but no more…with you, here in Idris Lena’s life will be full of darkness, dread…despair…but amongst the Mortals…with her Alex she can find light and happiness…you owe this to her…maybe one day you can find a way to share it with her but right now…now you shouldn’t hold her back…”_

Lillian: “I…I love you Lena…”

A small involuntary gasp escaped the young nephilim addressed, tense shoulders beneath luscious raven locks sagging back in shock at the revelation

Lillian: “It’s true…took me a while to realise it…even longer to process it…but I do…love you that is…you were always a part of my family and I thought protecting you, being around you was just because of some familial obligation but the moment I heard what Teague was planning for you..my heart stopped. Like some cold, sharp claw had just grabbed a hold of my heart and squeezed and the only other time I felt like that was when Lex was badly injured during a training exercise…”

Lillian paused there to take a small breath, shifting slightly in her seat, rolling her shoulders subtly to ease herself into the truth

Lillian: “With you…While you were growing up I was never scared…heck, I never bothered about you because some part of me…deep down always knew that you’d be safe…that Alex would be there. She was your family…everyone could tell you preferred being with them over us…while you were growing up I wished you’d be anywhere else but here, that you were pawned off on some other family so I’d never have to see you so it didn’t really bother me…not because you were happy somewhere else, but because you were safe somewhere else…and then suddenly Daniel Teague was putting you in danger and I realised that I couldn’t protect you but I could still keep you safe…”

At that point Lena tried to interrupt, but Lillian silenced her with a gesture

Lillian: “No…please…let me say this…let me finish because I might not get a chance to open up to you again…”

Again, after dabbing at her eyes and taking a small breath…Lillian continued as Lena sat anxiously silent listening to her mother’s explanation of her entire life.

Lillian: “It was strange for me…for so long, I never really bothered about you…I mean, I ruined your friendship with Alex, saw how miserable you were but I didn’t feel anything…no regret no remorse…I think it was because I believed that you were safely shrouded under the Luthor name but the moment Teague planned to rip you away…it hit me. I had Alex banished because I was truly afraid of losing you…she would have taken you away and then there’d be nothing tying you to this family…to me. You had always preferred the Danvers but at the end of the day you always came back. Teague wanted to make sure you were ruined…that you’d be too ashamed to return to us and that scared me so I went to Alex and…”

It was at this point that Lena chimed in, vague Irish lilt completing the story

Lena: “And asked her to take me away…because you knew…you knew she would keep me safe…you knew she’d return me to you…”

Lillian sobbed softly before responding

Lillian: “I did…and she kept her promise…you’re here…back home safe and sound but these past few weeks I’ve realised how selfish I’ve been. Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy you’re home…but Lena I can tell that you’re miserable…you don’t belong in this house…you never did…we could never give you the warmth and love you craved, not like Alex could…and..and I’m sorry for depriving you of that…I’m sorry for keeping you from your happiness…”

She then reached out her hands, trembling…fearful that Lena would bat them away angrily…rejecting an apology that was too little too late but the younger nephilim surprised her…reaching out with similarly trembling hands to tenderly…almost gingerly…grip onto older ones…each woman finally finding the tactile connection they should have shared as parent and child.

Lena: “it’s…it’s alright mother…you don’t-”

But Lillian cut her off

Lillian: “Oh but I do…This whole mess was my fault. If it weren’t for my meddling Alex would have never been banished, that fool Teague wouldn’t have tried to jeopardise this family and that Slut the Seelies call a Queen wouldn’t have kidnapped your charge in some juvenile attempt to have Alex all to herself…”

Maybe the barrage of revelations was too much for the young nephilim because Lena finally broke composure and inelegantly hung her jaw open in shock…a comical sight really and Lillian did snigger slightly but eventually collected herself and continued

Lillian: “That’s right…the bitch wanted you sent back to Idris so she found some Mortal to kidnap the girl and told Teague not to allow anyone from our side to assist you…honestly I think she hoped you’d barge into the Seelie realm and accuse her…breaking the Accords so she’d have a reason to throw you in Nuremgard…”

Lena, who had finally closed her mouth, interrupted

Lena: “I was going to…Alex stopped me…b-but if …if everyone knows the Queen broke the Accords, why is nothing being done?”

Lillian then tightened her hold on Lena’s hand, rubbing small, slow circles on the back of the younger Luthor’s hand.

Lillian: “Because no one else knows…The Clave isn’t pressing charges according to your Uncle Lenny…yes, that Uncle Lenny who nearly got thrown in prison is now a high ranking member of the Clave. He told me that those spineless worms decided not to charge the Queen just so they could keep the peace…apparently Alicante is not prepared for all out war…so the Queen is free to go, the Accords are intact and soon my dear I will have you reunited with your Alex…”

At that, Lena perked up…once cloudy emerald smoked with tears and rage now became clearer and jubilant

Lena: “H-How…you can…but how? How can you…and I mean…I’ve been assigned a desk job at the Department of Nephilim Affairs…really the only time I see the outside world is when I give Seminars to the trainees…”

Lillian smiled at Lena…a cunning and knowing smile..clearly realising something that Lena had yet to pick up on

Lillian: “have you been banned from returning to the Mortal World?”

Lena shook her head ‘no’ as she said

Lena: “No”

Lillian: “As part of your new ‘position’ are you still allowed to maintain your posting as a guardian?”

At that Lena hesitantly shrugged her shoulders

Lena: “Mr Swann didn’t say…”

At that Lillian beamed

Lillian: “Of course he wouldn’t…he always liked you, you know? And I asked him to keep his verdict slightly vague…”

Lena was momentarily taken aback, huffing out an indignant _‘Mother!’_ as she pulled her hands away before just throwing them up in the air as she muttered

Lena: “Why am I not surprised? You rigged my disciplinary hearing? Why?”

Lillian then smiled and with an eerie sense of calm began to explain her motivations as though they were the most obvious thing in the world

Lillian: “Because your brother…as powerful as he thinks he is, is really only good for a distraction…he doesn’t have enough pull…not yet…but him interrupting took the focus of Virgil long enough for the man to pay back a favour he owed me…”

At that Lena couldn’t help but laugh…a humourless, completely disbelieving laugh used to hide her shock at such blatant rule breaking by her normally straight laced, disciplinarian parent

Lillian: “And come to think of it, your uncle Lenny owes me a favour as well…I’m sure no one would have any problem officially re-instating you as that little girl’s guardian…that way you can come and go as you please…now…”

Lillian then stood up from her seat, suddenly shedding the ‘concerned mother’ persona and donning the armour of the Luthor Matriarch

Lillian: “We have work to do…Clave members to intimidate, factions to bribe…come dear…let’s go get you your love and remind these social climbing weasels why the Luthors are to be feared…”

It seemed as though Lena was finally overwhelmed by what had just transpired, because again…all she could do was indignantly squawk

Lena: “B-but…you’d be breaking like…a dozen Laws!”

At that Lillian scoffed at Lena’s outburst and quipped

Lillian: “We’re not breaking laws…we’re righting wrongs, bending the rules so that we don’t actually break any laws…honestly Lena? Did you learn nothing from your time with Alex? Now enough dawdling…first…”

Lillian clapped her hands together in excitement,

Lillian: “…we go see your Uncle Lenny…then…then we find a way to portal you back to Alex…”

And with that Lillian spun on her heel and marched out of the Library, leaving a bewildered and somewhat awestruck and confused Lena hurriedly trailing after her. Lillian Luthor was on a mission…a desperate mission to right her wrongs and earn back her daughter’s happiness and Rao help the fools that got in her way.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*Two Weeks Later*_

_*Lena’s POV*_

Oh the wheels of bureaucracy turn ever so slowly...even with the Luthor wealth and power slowly greasing them at every interval it took two full weeks before Lillian was satisfied with any deal struck with the political big-shots eager to turn this one-time deal into an extended liaison...but the iron lady of Idris would not be reasoned with or threatened into accepting anything less than what she wanted, which was for her daughter to be free to come and go as she pleased and for that Lena was grateful. Lillian had found a way for Lena to have it all...her family and her beloved and with the youngest Luthor firmly apart of both worlds (Mortal and otherwise) there was a chance that the rifts between the members of the Danvers family could be mended and Lena was hoping such a reunion could mend the fence between her own kin and that of her beloved.

The ink on her new paper work had barely begun to dry when Lena unceremoniously stashed the documents away in her newest designer handbag, excitedly waved a subtle goodbye to her mother and portalled out of Idris landing seconds later in front of her apartment building on Fifth Avenue. Happily greeting her door man, Lena practically skipped her way towards the elevators as she headed to her penthouse apartment and once inside she wasted no time in primping and priming, getting herself ready to share the good news with her darling Alex.

_‘She must be worried out of her mind...I mean it’s been two weeks since we saw each other, no since I disappeared...would she be mad? Oh Rao...what if she moved on? Have I lost her...no, No Lena don’t think like that...Alex is yours and you are hers...you’ve found your way back to each other, you found a way to be together and dear Rao! She’s going to be soo happy to see you!’_

Once dressed elegantly in a floor length Givenchy ensemble that Lena knew drove Alex wild (if the way the former nephilim leered at her in the store’s changing room was any indication) the young nephilim giddily hailed a cab and made her way towards the residential portion of Manhattan. A slight drizzle accompanied by silver grey clouds couldn’t dampen the ravenette’s jubilant excitement but as she journeyed closer to her beloved gentle droplets twisted and changed into a bit of a downpour sending the many inhabitants of the city scurrying hurriedly off of the streets in search of shelter

_‘Is this an omen? The universe telling me that Alex and I shouldn’t be together? That we shouldn’t be happy? Shit, I spent too long getting ready...I should have just rushed to Alex the moment I landed in the Mortal World....Alex doesn’t care what I wear or how I look, she loves me...she was probably worried sick about me and I wasted valuable time on something that won’t even matter now...’_

With the rain came traffic which slowly built into a standstill, bumper to bumper on the normally busy road turned into a grisly backlog. At first, Lena sat patiently at the back of her grimy cab twiddling her thumbs fidgeting with her nails or hair or the contents of her bag to keep herself sane but slowly she became more agitated and eventually her patience wore thin

_‘I have to get to her...I have to get to Alex...Why did I take a cab? I should have just apparated!’_

Throwing the cab fare and a generous tip at the Cabby, Lena grabbed her effects and rushed out engulfed completely in the horrid downpour once outside...ruining her clothing and makeup but that didn’t matter at all...all that mattered to Lena in the moment was finding Alex. Rushing into a more secluded spot of shelter, Lena made sure she was hidden from sight before she slowly traced the glyphs along her wrist, smiling softly as she breathily took her beloved’s name

Lena: “Alex...”

Glowing glyphs soon bathed her in a warm glow before quickly (and magically) transporting her across space and time, delivering her to the place where her beloved was present. The young Luthor wasn’t surprised that her red haired beloved was at the Hunter’s Moon pub...what did surprise her though as she stood just outside the glass paned door in the pouring rain was the sight of her beloved wiping down counters and sweeping away the dirt and grime of the day.

_‘She’s working here? But why? Was it to find out information about me? About where I am? Or is she here because she wanted to drown her sorrows in cheap booze and loose women? Oh but she looks so...sad...dejected...and Alex would cheat, she promised me...’_

Lena was pulled out of her rambling thoughts when she watched Alex still, the former nephilim picking up on the fact that she was being watched...shoulders tensing slightly, ready to attack the intruder if necessary.

_‘Rao she’s soo sexy...why did I wait to come back to her? I should have fell into her arms the moment I got back!’_

The red head turned, did a quick scan of the completely empty pub in search of the intruder and was about to brush the feeling off as paranoia when suddenly she caught sight of the soaking wet figure standing just behind the door’s glass pane. Smoky hazel locked onto now tearful emerald as Lena’s emotions got the better of her. Alex dropped the rag in her hand and slowly made her way towards the door and Lena watched as the former nephilim cycled through feelings of surprise, then disbelief then once the truth of her presence slowly sunk in, feelings of gratitude which slowly morphed into deep feelings of Lust and longing.

Frozen under the intensity of Alex’s gaze, Lena didn’t reach up and turn the door handle..she simply stood outside drenched in the rain completely transfixed on her beloved. They stood on opposite ends of the glass, emotions running high as they stared at each other intensely until Alex absently raised her hand and slowly opened the door. Completely transfixed with her beloved, Lena had no idea how her feet slowly shuffled forward, bringing her away from the cold damp outside as she lingered under the entry way. It was then that she really looked at Alex

_‘new scars, some scrapes...must have been from the fight with Non...or maybe new bar fights or assignments she’s gotten involved in since...Oh and she hasn’t been sleeping....was it because of me? Because I was missing? And has she lost weight? Rao! She hasn’t been taking care of herself! I should have come sooner!’_

But before Lena could stumble out whatever rambling apology that was on the tip of her tongue, Alex’s raspy voice, slightly stuttering under the surprise of seeing Lena again broke the silence between them

Alex: “Y-you...you’re here...y-you’re r-real..really here?”

A thousand things that could be said rushed through Lena’s mind but she was incapable to voice any of them. Apologies, explanations professions of undying love all lay at the tip of her tongue but Lena’s voice had died in her throat...she was overwhelmed by Alex....overwhelmed by their situation...overwhelmed by the future they could now have so all Lena could do in that moment was nod.

A steely determination clouded Alex’s olive hazel gaze as the former nephilim reached out her hand and gently grabbed a hold of Lena’s soaked form and pulled the young nephilim towards her. Laser focused on Lena as she confidently closed the distance between them, stopping just as their bodies pressed against each other…Alex completely invading Lena’s space before she gently cupped her beloved’s face in her hands, pulling Lena’s face closer so that their foreheads were pressed together before whispering

Alex: “Never…never leave me again…”

If Lena was taken aback by Alex’s words or the commanding determination behind them, there was no time to process it because once the confession passed her lips, Alex pulled Lena closer and kissed her firmly, pouring all her love and devotion into the kiss…showing her fellow guardian through such a passionate lip lock that Alex Danvers was incomplete without Lena Luthor…that Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor were meant to be one, were meant to be together and from that moment on nothing and no one could ever come between them.

[1] I Imagine this Chamber to resemble the room at the Ministry of Magic in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (movie version) where Harry was tried for his use of underage Magic in Chapter 8 “The Hearing”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N2: Hey there! Now that we’re at the end, I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it! But wait…there’s more…an epilogue is still to come


	7. Chapter 7: Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note (A/N) 1: First off, I apologise for the delayed response in both posting new chapters and responding to everyone’s lovely comments (for this work and my other work ‘Indecisive Heart’). Being back at work full time and going through the stages of grief that comes with losing many loved ones to Covid-19 and other causes put a damper on any creativity. I am working on an update for ‘Indecisive Heart’ and will be responding to comments when I have the time so please bear with me.
> 
> Authors Note (A/N) 2: Well…we reached the end of our little tale; I hope you’ve enjoyed the journey I have taken you on. I would love to hear your thoughts and comments about the story, the characters and the direction I have taken things in. But before I sign off:-  
Please remember that this work is set in an Alternate Universe and the previous Author’s Notes still apply.

_*Flash Forward- One Year Later-Hunter’s Moon Pub, New York City (Kara is 5 Years Old)*_

_*General POV*_

The Hunter’s Moon was at capacity, people (Nephilim and Down-Worlders alike) milling about, drinking…eating…and generally having a good time. The loud smack of a pool cue banging against the colourful balls accompanied the soft beat emanating from the juke box, some 80’s pop song crooning along as darts whooshed by coupled with loud whooping and cheering.

At the bar, however, was a slightly different vibe, silence…skepticism…a hesitance to venture into the unknown. Lena Luthor couldn’t help but snigger at the sheer uncomfortable look on her mother’s face. Lillian Luthor’s normally stoic visage was distorted into a small sneer of repulsion as she curiously eyed the dishes Alex had just laid out before her. The redhead, who in Lena’s opinion was completely gorgeous in her blood red tank top and black skinny jeans… leather jacket had been shucked off as she tended the bar and now lovingly draped over Lena’s shoulders.

The now engaged couple shared a quick glance before turning their attention back to Lillian, who sceptically and comically raised her fork and prodded at the contents of her entrée before grumbling in a slightly exasperated, slightly childish whine

Lillian: “Why do I have to eat these… What were they called? _nachos_? It’s greasy, messy and there’s no way to eat this with proper utensils!”

Lena sniggered at her mother’s petulant whine and tried to cover it up with an obviously fake cough…Alex, who of the two of them had better mastered the art of negotiating with Lillian, simply smiled and explained to the horror of her future mother in law

Alex; “You eat it with your hands…no utensils needed!”

Lillian scoffed, mouth hanging open and eyes wide in disbelief. The sight was completely comical but Lena schooled her features and decided to jump in, trying to persuade her mother to try something new

Lena: “Come on mother…just try it…you tried a burger the other day and liked it!”

Lillian then turned to her daughter, face stoic as she explained

Lillian: “That’s because I ate that monstrosity with a fork and knife! I’m not about to dig my hands into my food…especially something as greasy and saucy as this….I’m a Luthor, not some unfed savage!”

Alex barked out a laugh at that which only caused Lillian’s scowl to deepen. The redhead then proceeded to grab a few bottles of alcohol and the other ingredients needed to make Lillian’s favourite cocktail. While muddling together the ingredients and then shaking the mixture, Alex then poured out the liquid into a three glasses and proceeded to bargain

Alex: “How about this…We have a drink and then you try the food…just one bite…if you don’t like it I’ll ask Sabine to make you something else…”

Lillian then stared at the gin martinis now placed in front of her before looking back up at Alex who had this knowing, smug grin on her face. Lena found the entire exchange adorable…here was her mother and her beloved, a pair at odds not too long ago were now (almost) sharing a meal together…Looking around, Lena could see all sorts of unlikely pairings…people enjoying each other’s company without the messy illogical dividers created by prejudice and pride. Somewhere in the crowd was her brother Lex, he had forgone his suit and instead dressed casually in jeans which he paired with a crisp shirt as he talked to Raphael and a group of werewolves. Her father (still in his suit and tie) had joined Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers in a booth towards the back, the three enjoying the burgers and gourmet sweet potato French fries which they paired with the artisanal micro-brewed Beers that Alex had available. Somewhere across from her, Lena could see her own group of friends laughing and joking around as they played darts or pool with a mix of vampires and warlocks. Sam, James and Nia totally ruling the dart board much to Alec and Davina’s disappointment. Winn and Kelly where no match for Caterina and one of Raphael’s bouncers (Lena was sure his name was Simon) at the pool table, although Lena was pretty sure the warlock was using her magic to cheat. There were a few seelies scattered about some mingled in with the existing groups, some drunkenly crooning along to the jukebox while others having a quiet meal to themselves as the night wore on.

It seemed as though the entire magical realm had come to an understanding, the powerful realization that _‘We are stronger together’_. There were currently no threats to the magical realm, no need to cause division and rifts amongst its people and in these moments friendships and powerful alliances were being formed all in the vein of continuing the peaceful, joyous times everyone had found themselves in. The Kidnapping of Kara Zor-El was meant to throw the entire magical realm into chaos…one missing child was to separate magical communities forever, but her guardians hadn’t allowed that to happen. Alex and Lena’s love had the opposite effect bringing together friends and family from all walks of life, binding the different members of the magical communities together and for the first time, since the signing of the Accords, it could truly be said that all was well.

Lena was pulled out of her musings when she heard Lillian’s martini glass clink against the bar, the Luthor Matriarch having downed the drink for liquid courage before she sceptically reached forward, precariously took hold of a crunchy, saucy, cheese and topping covered corn chip and daintily took an explorative bite. She chewed curiously, letting the flavours wash over her before taking another experimental bite, once she had chewed and swallowed, Lillian had presented her findings

Lillian: “The first time was disgusting…but on the second go around I could better taste the flavours and textures, it’s certainly an acquired taste because I’m not sure if my martini is ruining the flavour of my food or the other way around?”

Alex barked out a laugh before pulling away Lillian’s now empty martini glass and the proceeded to pour the woman a beer and once again the normally uptight Luthor Matriarch pulled a face which prompted Alex to say

Alex: “It’ll go much better with this…trust me…”

Lillian then cast a curious glance at Lena…a glance that said _‘I didn’t trust Alex before and I messed up…’_ but one that also said _‘What do you think? Should I trust her?’_ and to that Lena could only respond with a subtle nod

Lillian smiled in return before bravely lifting her pint and saying

Lillian: “Well…cheers…”

At that point loud cheers erupted from the pool table and dart board as the winners of the evening were declared, someone had turned up the music and a few drunken seelies had repurposed the now empty stage and unattended band equipment into a makeshift ‘live band’ who now played along and complimented whatever song was currently on the jukebox. The trio at the bar laughed at the sight as many of the bar’s patrons stopped what they were doing to clap, dance and sing a long to the impromptu concert which would go on well into the early hours of the next morning.

Lillian then subtly held Lena’s hand, grasping it tightly in a comforting way before turning to face her daughter

Lillian: “I’m glad you found your life here…I’m glad that you and Alex created such a wonderful world together…”

The pair simply smiled at this before Lena slowly wiped a tear away and replied…voice laced with emotion

Lena: “We’ve spent so long chasing shadows, it was time for all of us stepped into the light…”

A sense of pride at her daughter’s words overcame Lillian as she once again raised her glass and just as she took a sip, she caught something from the corner of her eye. Lightning fast reflexes (which Lena had long thought had become rusty due to disuse) slapped away Alex’s hand as the redhead tried to steal some of Lillian’s nachos. Glaring at her future daughter-in-law with a chiding scowl, Lillian protectively pulled the plate closer towards herself while Alex pouted petulantly at Lena…the sight causing the young guardian to laugh boisterously as the joyful energy seeped throughout the night and well into the days to come.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*Flash Forward- 7 Years Later-Hunter’s Moon Pub, New York City (Kara is 12 Years Old)*_

_*Lena’s POV*_

Anger…well more frustration than anything else, propelled Lena forward as she pushed open the door of the Hunters Moon. It was a quiet…as was normal just before the dinner rush with a few patrons scattered about and Lena relished the peace and tranquillity after the day she had. It’s been seven years since her (now) wife Alex bought the pub and during that time, Lena had decided that she too needed some form of income in the Mortal World if nothing else than to keep her sane.

Alex had offered her a job at the pub but she refused, Lena wanted something truly human, completely mundane so she could have an escape from the drama and pressure that the Magical World brought with it. She had grown bored of giving introductory tours and policing newly ascended nephilim visiting the city for the first time and the only thing she really liked about her job was when she got to see Kara… that’s how she found herself magically disguised and posing as a teacher at John Quincy Adam’s Middle School in New York as her charge’s art teacher. Unfortunately no one told her that humans, especially tiny middle school going humans came with their own set of drama.

Groaning loudly in frustration, and as away of greeting her wife who stood behind the bar counter, Lena dropped herself onto an empty bar stool, thudding her bag on the floor beside her and she face planted the freshly polished oak counter in frustration. Voice muffled since her head was bowed, Lena began to gripe

Lena: “Why? Why do humans insist on things that are the absolute worst for them?”

She heard the sound of a cork popping and the tingling of the pub’s stemware before her wife’s chuckle was accompanied by the sound of whiskey being poured

At that Lena raised her head and stared at her wife curiously

Lena: “Bourbon? At this hour?”

To this Alex impishly grinned at her wife and said

Alex: “Well…it’s five o clock somewhere…”

Lena smiled at her wife, before leaning over the bar, grasping firmly only her beloved’s shirt and pulling Alex in for a passionate kiss, earning the pair a few wolf whistles and cheers from the bar’s remaining patrons. Being the ‘famous couple’ that united the Magical Realms such occurrences and brazen support for their (once taboo) relationship where now a dime a dozen and Lena couldn’t help but feel proud at such an achievement. Letting the kiss last for longer than she should, the ravenette allowed things to become more heated, hands exploring places that shouldn’t be explored when they had company present. It seemed that Alex had come to this realization and abruptly broke the kiss

Alex: “Babe…this isn’t _that_ kind of place…”

Lena chuckled sexily at Alex’s implication and husked lowly into Alex’s ear

Lena: “mmh…you seem to be forgetting the time we fucked right on this counter…and against that window and…ah…and in your office…”

Lena smiled smugly as hazel orbs darkened with desire as the red head playfully responded

Alex: “mmh…I seem to have forgotten…perhaps I should kick everyone out and you could remind me?”

Laughing boisterously at Alex’s words, Lena playfully shoved the redhead away and chided

Lena: “Tease…”

The pair then giddily smiled at each other while Lena resumed her seat and downed her drink before Alex poured her a refill.

Alex: “So…what’s bothering you? Or more importantly, _who_? Gimme a name and I’ll sort it out…that is…if you want me too…”

_‘Aww…she wants to protect me but respects my independence…everyone thinks Alex is this tough, badass warrior but she’s really mush on the inside…’_

Lena: “Adam Foster…”

Her wife stared at her puzzled, face scrunched up in a way that Lena found completely adorable as she mentally scrolled through their joint list of family, friends, enemies and acquaintances. When realization finally dawned on Alex, the redhead barked out a laugh

Alex: “Adam Foster…your _art student_ Adam Foster…”

Lena nodded which prompted Alex to continue

Alex: “Pimply faced, thinks he’s ‘the man’ because he can lift a pair of weights with his twig arms, Adam Foster?”

Lena laughed at Alex’s description of the boy and responded

Lena: “Yes…one and the same…”

Alex’s eyes then narrowed slightly, indicating to Lena that she had suddenly remembered something more sinister about the young teen.

Alex: “The same punk who always, not so subtly, looks down your shirt? I’ll kill him…”

Lena’s eyes widened in alarm as she raised her hand defensively

Lena: “NO! Alex…he’s just a kid!”

Alex growled in response

Alex: “A _kid_ who’s ogling at _my_ wife…that’s why you’re mad right?”

Lena scoffed and stammered, trying to de-escalate the entire situation

Lena: “N-No…No! It’s about Kara…”

Again, Alex’s temper flared. Kara had carved a soft spot for herself into both her guardian’s hearts and if Alex was protective with Lena, then she was neurotically defensive about Kara

Alex: “He’s been staring down Kara’s shirt? I’ll murder the little bastard…”

Once again, Lena had to calm her wife down

Lena: “No…babe…it’s nothing like that! Kara likes him….”

Alex pulled a face in disgust as Lena finished her drink

Alex: “_Him_…of all the snot nosed weasels…are you sure?”

Lena nodded slowly as she gestured for another refill

Lena: “Unfortunately…now you understand why I’m frustrated?”

Alex huffed and griped protectively…Lena had made herself and her true form visible to Kara on rare occasion, often enough to be familiar to the child in case of emergency but these visits were sporadic so that Lena could maintain her distance. But young Kara remained blissfully unaware of the redhead’s actual presence in her life and that didn’t stop Alex from growing attached to the child and thinking that protecting Kara was her sole responsibility.

Alex: “But she’s too young to like anyone! She’s just a kid! No…NO…I forbid it…I’ll go over there tonight, show her what a dickwad he is…”

At this Lena couldn’t help but chuckle as she scolded her wife

Lena: “Alex you can’t give her nightmares about the boy!”

At that Alex huffed indignantly

Alex: “The Hell I can’t!”

Lena then slowly reached her hand over the bar and gently took Alex’s hand in hers, rubbing soft soothing circles on the back of the redhead’s palm to calm her down.

Lena: “It’s just a crush babe…puppy love…she’ll outgrow it eventually…”

At that olive hazel avoided looking onto soothing emerald as Alex mumbled

Alex: “Why? I didn’t grow out of mine…”

At that Lena blushed gently, leaned forward as she pulled Alex’s hand towards hers…gently kissing her beloved’s knuckles as she gripped her hand tightly. The tender moment was interrupted when one of the pub’s waitress’s came over to refill a customer’s drink. She smiled at the pair happily as they sheepishly broke apart and tried to compose themselves. Lena then absently began scanning the menu in search to something to eat while Alex absently started wiping down the counter when suddenly the redhead asked

Alex: “Hang on…why aren’t you furious?”

Lena hummed distractedly, pretending to have no idea what her wife was talking about

Alex: “Oh don’t play dumb…I know you’ve been trying to set Kara up with Kenny Li, despite my many…_many…._protests. He may be a nerd, but frankly he’s a better guy than Adam…”

At that Lena dropped her menu and loudly exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air

Lena: “I KNOW! But just because Adam is _‘Dreamy’_ and can play basket ball, Kara’s all over him…she’s twitterpated! Like some doe eyed Bambi whenever he looks over at her…and Kenny…oh poor Kenny…He’s got it bad for her….”

Alex then looked at her wife curiously

Alex: “What exactly do you do at that school all day?”

Lena huffed angrily as she defended herself

Lena: “I’m the art teacher!”

Alex: “who knows an annoying great deal about kid’s love lives…”

Lena then narrowed her eyes at Alex

Lena: “I’m not a gossip!”

Alex then chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her wife’s nose

Alex: “I never said you were babe…so you must be using your magic to eavesdrop….”

Not fully realizing what Alex was implying, Lena absentmindedly confessed to her actions as she tried to defend herself

Lena: “I have to Alex! I’m there to protect Kara! I need to know she’s safe and loved and that she won’t get her heart broken by some douche with a basketball!”

At that Alex grinned widely, smugly…as though she had finally gotten Lena to admit some dastardly secret

Alex: “you’re worse than me…”

Once again, Lena huffed defensively

Lena: “Am not! I don’t threaten to beat up children!”

Alex fired back sarcastically

Alex: “Babe, I merely threaten…I never follow through…you on the other hand…”

Emerald eyes narrowed in anger

Lena: “What? I on the other hand do what?”

Alex mischievously grinned at her wife, clearly teasing Lena for being over-protective as she playfully listed

Alex: “eavesdrop, stalking kids, gossiping about their love life…babe? Should I be worried? Do I have to check the local police station to see if someone’s filed a restraining order yet?”

Lena then took the rag that Alex was using to wipe up the bar and snapped it at her wife causing Alex to chuckle loudly as she raised her hands in surrender

Alex: “I’m kidding babe! I know I’m the only person you’re obsessed with!”

The redhead winked playfully at her wife as once again, Lena grabbed Alex by the front of her shirt, pulling the redhead closer and whispering against her lips before kissing her

Lena: “Damn right Danvers…”

This time…they ignored the catcalls and cheers as they lost themselves in each other

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*Flash Forward- 4 Years Later-Hunter’s Moon Pub, New York City (Kara is 16 Years Old)*_

_*Kara’s POV*_

The Hunters Moon Pub…not exceptionally popular amongst New York’s teenagers but Kara Zor-El couldn’t help but find herself being drawn to the establishment. She had just turned sixteen earlier that week and her friends wanted to sneak into a club to celebrate. But Kara…being the level headed, rule abiding, goody-two shoes Kara that they’ve all grown to love suggested a pub instead…that way, if they’re caught they could claim that they were just there for the food.

_‘That, and I don’t want some sweaty strangers pawing me all over…and…and the place seems nice. I walk by everyday and yeah, I know it’s creepy…but I stare at the hot bartender…I hope she’s on duty tonight…Maybe I can finally learn her name…’_

That’s how Kara and her friends Imra Ardeen , Leslie Willis and Gayle Marsh found themselves at the Hunters Moon Pub. They stood awkwardly at the entrance, taking in the eclectic group of patrons before slowly shuffling towards a clear table and began scanning the menu while Kara subtly glanced around searching for her hot bartender

Leslie caught sight of Kara’s not so subtly glances towards the bar and quipped

Leslie: “mmh…you either want a drink or to get your hands on someone yummy…dish Zor-El, why did we really come here instead of that club I was going to get us into?”

Imra smirked playfully behind her menu while Gayle sniggered

Gayle: “Kara’s probably in love with their sweet potato fries…you know how our girl can eat!”

Leslie then stared at Kara intently and curiously asked

Leslie: “mmmh…but what, or _who_ would our sweet, innocent Kara like to eat?”

Imra then smacked Leslie chidingly just as Kara turned beet red in embarrassment, the young blonde stuttering and stammering out vague comments regarding the pub’s food and ambiance

Kara: “Found this place on Insta…reviews said that the burgers are good…”

Gayle then rounded on Kara, leaning forward to lowly whisper just in case the establishment’s management caught on to them being underage

Gayle: “So I brought along my fake ID for a burger…that cow better have been drunk when someone decided to make it into a patty because one way or another I’m having booze tonight!”

But just as those words left her friend’s mouth something caught young Kara’s eye…or more accurately _someone_. Lithe muscular frame accentuated by a simple pair of jeans and a muscle tee as red as their short cropped locks, the bartender shrugged off their leather jacket revealing a sleeve of impressive ink that made Kara go weak in the knees

_‘Oh God! She’s got tattoos! Why have I never noticed the tattoos before? Just when I thought she couldn’t get any hotter…I’m going to go up to her…talk to her…try not to make a fool of myself and then we’ll fall in love and get married and have this amazing family and hopefully she’ll never find out what a hopeless dork I am…shit she’s looking this way! Act like you weren’t staring at her like some hormonal, pervy teen!’_

The object of her desire caught sight of her from behind the bar, olive hazel eyes first staring at Kara curiously, setting the young blonde’s entire being on fire but then suddenly the bartender playfully winked at her, acknowledging her presence and Kara was so giddy at the response she would have spontaneously combusted with happiness right then and there

_‘She saw me! She winked at me! Does she like me to? Wait…she doesn’t even know me! Or maybe she does? What if she’s seen me creeping just outside the pub’s window? Or…Or…what if she’s seen me make a fool of myself somewhere…I mean, come on! I embarrass myself a lot…But God you’re so dreamy…bartender who’s name I do not know….we’re connected somehow, I can feel it…and boy do I hope you’re my forever someone…I may be too nerdy for you, but you’re hot and got this total badass vibe with your tattoos and muscles and…’_

Kara was then pulled out of her thoughts at the feel of one of the table’s napkins being pressed against the corner of her mouth by Imra who sheepishly explained

Imra: “Y-you were drooling…”

Leslie and Gayle paid them no attention as they both hungrily eyed the bar…more specifically, the bartender as a waitress dropped by their table

Leslie: “And I don’t blame you…yummy…”

Gayle then stopped the waitress, gestured to the bartender and asked

Gayle: “Is that on the menu? And if so…how do I get my hands on it?”

The waitress (a stunning woman with vine like tattoos along her exposed collar bones) appeared to be completely used to new customers hitting on the establishment’s bar tender, then playfully…almost flippantly retorted

Waitress: “Gonna need to see some ID kid, you’re too young to handle that beast…”

Leslie then fired back

Leslie: “I think Kara here is up to the challenge! …perhaps a test run? You know just to make sure?”

The waitress simply laughed in response and proceeded to take their orders

_‘She must think this whole thing is ridiculous! Or she’s used to seeing pathetic losers hit on her co-worker all the time…There’s no way I stand a chance, I’m just a kid and she’s…amazing….I don’t have what it takes…’_

It was then that Imra leaned closer to Kara and whispered in her ear

Imra: “Go…talk to her…you’ll never know if you don’t try…”

Eyes widened in panic, Kara then tried to hide behind her menu but Imra whispered to her again

Imra: “I’ll get you the cheese burger, fries and cola…you go up to the bar and talk to her…you don’t have to order a drink…just…talk…what’s the worst that can happen?”

Kara then whispered back, tone terrified and completely embarrassed at the whole situation

Kara: “She could hear me? Or…Or I could make a fool of myself…”

It was then that Gayle leaned in and whispered, indicating to the pair that their ‘private whispered conversation’ was not at all private

Gayle: “You always make a fool of yourself…it’s why we love you and I’m sure she’ll love it too…now go over there! Leslie can’t distract the waitress any longer!”

Sprits suddenly buoyed, Kara grabbed her purse (luckily stocked with her very own fake ID) and attempted to confidently walk towards the bar, while her friends placed the orders for the table. Getting closer to the bar, Kara’s hands became clammy…her palms began to sweat and she could feel herself swooning as she drew closer to the object of her desire

_‘God! She’s even sexier up close! Quick…she’s looking at me…sit down and say something cool…’_

Ungraciously taking her seat, Kara then tried to cover up her awkwardness by pretending to scan the drinks menu attempting to appear more ‘grown up’ before ordering herself a drink

_‘Mmh..what should I order? A gin and Tonic? No…that’s too James Bond…a Cosmo? Like in Sex and the City? Maybe Vodka…no, that might be too strong…Oh I know! I’ll get a rum and coke…what’s that called again?”_

Smiling when she saw the cocktail on the menu, Kara beamed at the bar tender and tried to keep her voice even and confident as she placed her order

Kara: “I’ll have a _Cuba Libre_”

The bartender then smirked, a knowing playful smirk that had Kara swooning once more as they proceeded to ‘mix’ their drink.

_‘Okay, here’s your chance…say something!’_

Kara: “I’m…I’m Kara by the way…Kara Zor-El”

The bartender simply smiled at Kara and the young blonde was too distracted by the charming redhead to notice that no alcohol was being used in the preparation of her drink

Alex: “Hi Kara Zor-El, I’m Alex…”

_‘Alex…my angel has a name…’_

Alex then placed her drink in front of her and said

Alex: “Here you go…one virgin Cuba Libre, complete with a tall glass and a lime wedge…”

_‘Virgin? Why…I ordered alcohol! How does she know I’m underage? Am I that obvious?’_

Quickly grabbing her purse, Kara fished out her fake ID and produced it to the bartender

Kara: “I’m 21..see? Now may I please have my drink?”

Alex then grabbed a hold of and inspected the fake ID for a few seconds before tossing it in the trash

Alex: “One of the better fakes I’ve seen, but Listen, kiddo…not gonna happen…”

Mouth opening and closing in shock, as her eyes darted around in panic, the bartender (who Kara now knew was named Alex) simply chuckled and looked deep into Kara’s eyes before speaking

_‘Dear Lord, It’s like she can read my entire soul…’_

Alex: “First of all, I know you’re underage…don’t ask me how…I just know…and…”

At this point the pub’s front door jingled open and Alex then looked away from Kara to stare lovingly at the new arrival, a raven haired goddess, as she said

Alex: “Secondly….I love my wife very… _very_ much….and as flattered as I am…she will kill me for even having this conversation…”

_‘She’s married? Aww…damn! Way to go Kara, falling for some married chick who probably never knew you existed…’_

The new arrival made their way towards the bar and just as Kara looked away to hide her tears from Alex, she caught sight of the woman that just entered and suddenly her spirits soared

_‘Lena! Lena’s here!’_

Lena was someone Kara had met at the Met one day…something about the raven haired, green eyed woman reminded Kara of her old Art Teacher Mrs. Danvers but something…something Kara couldn’t quite understand drew the young teen to the woman. It was the same _pull_ she felt around Alex, like these two were familiar to her…she felt safe, protected and understood whenever she was anywhere near them. She would grab coffee with Lena on Saturdays and the pair would walk around the Metropolitan Museum of Art simply chatting about Art and culture…Lena even encouraging Kara to apply for Art school and finding scholarships and programmes the teen could join. Lena had been introduced to the Zor-Els and struck up a quick friendship with her parents, citing herself as Kara’s benefactor only served to endear the normally reserved woman to the family and earning the green eyed ravenette invites to lunches and important events held by the family

_‘Lena’s here! She could order the drink for me…wait, Lena’s here…and she’s staring at Alex the same way I stare at Alex, like some dopey, love-sick puppy…hang on a minute…’_

Kara then looked from Alex to Lena, then from Lena back to Alex and asked

Kara: “You two know each other?”

Lena laughed at Kara’s adorable pout of confusion, something the woman would often do whenever they spent time together before she titled her head towards Alex and said

Lena: “Kara, remember I told you about my wife? The one who owns a bar?’

_‘Oh Lord! Alex is Lena’s wife! And Lena must have told Alex about me! That’s how she knows I’m underage! Shit!’_

Stuttering and stammering, desperate to not disappoint one of the adults in her life that she looked up to, Kara tried to explain

Kara: “I…I…I wasn’t or-ordering Alcohol…”

Eye brow quirked curiously, in a way that’s gotten Kara to spill her guts in the past, Lena stared at Kara for a few minutes, then analyzed the drink placed before the teen before glaring at her wife

Lena: “You served her booze!”

Alex then slid the beverage over to Lena, expecting her wife to take a sip, defiantly raising an eyebrow in challenge. The atmosphere between them was electric and Kara could feel the palpable sexual tension radiating of off the pair.

_‘Woah…they’re in to each other….like really into each other…move on Kara, you’ve got no shot here…’_

Lena then took a sip of the beverage and once she was satisfied that Alex had not corrupted her young friend in any way and had served the girl a coke, she placed a tender kiss on her wife’s nose before turning to Kara.

Lena: “Kara, you’re a good kid…so I’ll let this one slide. But never let me catch you in a bar again or with a drink in your hand until you’re 21, got it?”

The stern glare fixed on Kara had the young teen nodding shakily and acceptance. Sufficiently chided yet still working through feelings that she failed to understand

_‘Woah…Lena looks so, commanding…it’s kinda attractive, Like when did Lena become such a badass…and Alex? Alex is such a badass, but around Lena she’s like a puddle of mush…they’re…they’re soo cute…they make such an adorable couple…like they complete each other perfectly….I wonder how they met?’_

But Kara had no idea that the couple in front of her had her to thank for their love story, after all…how could she have known? All her life, Kara Danvers could feel her guardian’s presence…calming, guiding and protecting her throughout her existence. She had long desired to meet the forces that protected her, that guided her to the person she was becoming…simply to say ‘Hi’ or to thank them for choosing her completely unaware that those beings were currently right in front of her.

Kara: “You guys are soo cute!”

Kara then timidly leans over the bar and softly whispers to Alex, cautions, almost fearful of Lena overhearing, even though the Ravenette was less than two feet away and could clearly hear everything being said

Kara: “So…So I never had a chance?”

Alex just smiled politely, clearly trying to let down the young teen gently and while she struggled to find the words to spare Kara’s feelings, Lena then scoffed and in a completely uncharacteristic way (well uncharacteristic for Kara that is) grabbed a hold of Alex roughly and pulled the redhead in for a fiery kiss, clearly Lena was jealous and that was a shade the teen had never seen on her friend

_‘God! They’re soo in love! Yeah…Yeah you had no chance there Kara…but be honest, you ship it now…you ship your mentor and the mysterious bartender you had a crush on, you’re soo weird…but…but if they’re happy, then I’m happy…and they really are adorable together…Honestly, I think they might be my new OTP!’_

The blonde teen watched as emerald orbs darkened possessively as Lena husked

Lena: “Mine…”

And all Alex did in response was lean forward and kiss her wife’s forehead, tenderly…reverently as she reaffirmed

Alex: “Yours…”

Yup…Kara was sunk…she had heard about soul mates, read all about them in books and seen some really trashy teen dramas all about them, but this was the first time she had witnessed such a thing first hand…completely unknowing that she played a pivotal part in the couple’s relationship... something kept drawing her to Lena and Alex and now, knowing them, feeling that warm, protectiveness radiating off of them and directed towards her, Kara knew that the couple were going to be a part of her life going forward.

Sure they would keep things from her in future, sure she’ll never truly know them beyond a pair of concerned adults who always looked out for her, but she liked it here…she liked being around them and mentally vowed to return. Kara Zor-El had stumbled upon a world that was once full of shadows, oblivious to the fact that it was because of her… the world was filled with light

** The End **


End file.
